Beyond the Sohma Curse
by Madeleine Rosas
Summary: "What seemed to be a rather simple curse… twisted into something much greater than I was accustomed to. But I didn't care, even if Yuki loved me, my heart was oddly infatuated with the cursed cat." About The Fic - This fic is very mysterious and sentimental at the same time. I aim for the reader to wear the feelings of each character, especially Tohru and Kyo. /Suspense, angst.
1. I do… or I don't?

_**UPDATE: 5/10/2013**_

_Madeleine Rosas:_ **Please Read: **OKAY! I have found a title for this fic and it will stay that way. **AND I MEAN IT!** Lol. This one fits the story big time! You don't have to worry about me changing it. I kept changing it because it didn't feel right at all. This knew title does!

**The story:** The plot it **hasn't **changed and Tohru still falls in love with you know who. I can't promise the happily ever after but it's going to be good. This fic is very mysterious and sentimental at the same time. I aim for the reader to wear the feelings of each character, especially Tohru and Kyo. It is a love story but it also illustrates emotion and life lessons which, bring the characters to life. **Warning:** There is violence, angst, lemon, and turning points. Reviews are welcome, good ones, bad ones, but also, I would love constructive reviews. Tell me how I'm doing! I'm curious and I'm open to new ideas!

**ALSO:** I revised the whole fic. I'm so happy I HAVE WORD NOW. So it should be easy now to catch those obvious mistakes! (There might be a few still. Don't judge me. Lol)

**Things to look forward to**: I still have a huge plot ahead. Plus, I plan on making a second sequel of this fic. I already got half of it planned and scribbled on paper. I'm craving a fluffy lemon/ lime. It might draw out some passion. Can't have a love story without some love!

Feel free to email me, I open up that inbox like its Christmas all year long. Please stay in tuned.

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond The Sohma Curse<strong>

_There is more to the Zodiac Curse than you could ever conceive…_

Chapter 1 - I do… or I don't?

"Spring is nice for picking strawberries… right Miss Honda?" Yuki smiled at me, with a starlight twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course it is." I nodded, hiding my feelings. I think they were feelings of uneasiness. Maybe because Yuki still calls me by my last name after two years of being together. Even in high school, when I first moved in with the Sohmas, he always called me that. Well I don't mind, but you'd think he would stop calling me that by now.

Awe, no! I'm talking about my fiancé like he's not even here. I'm sorry, let me start over. I'm Tohru Honda and the young man standing over me, helping me pick strawberries is Yuki Sohma. He took off school for a month to be with me so I wouldn't be lonely at home. He told me he wanted to make up for the lost time he had been away. Yes, _he is _the sweetest guy I could ever ask for. And even though I don't deserve him, he always cares for me.

Anyone watching from the outside, would have thought we had it together; that we were too perfect for each other. Or maybe you would have thought we were happy together. With free money and the potential to spend it as we pleased, maybe you would have thought we had everything we wanted. But if you were me, you could see that things weren't as bright as they seemed.

I promise you, it's not because Yuki changes into a rat every time we attempt to hug. I willingly accepted that long ago when I first found about his family's curse. Actually, my feelings came just a few weeks back when Yuki came home from finishing his two year college. Around that time, Yuki decided to surprise me with the _popping the question_. I proudly said yes. But I hated to admit it… Unfortunately, that was the day that started everything.

…Yuki wasn't the trouble.

Maybe it was… me…

**Three weeks ago… **

"You and Tohru are getting married huh?" Shigure asked Yuki for a third time that evening, "So soon to ask a hand in marriage? You just came back…"

Yuki replied with an irritating no.

"Why not?"

"…_Why _do you keep asking me that?" Yuki sighed quietly, proceeding to answer his cousin's question. "I haven't asked her yet, so till then, the answer is no. I plan to wait awhile… I don't want to rush her."

"I see. Well that's good that you're getting married, I was starting to think otherwise…"

"Grr… what do you mean by that?"

"Well, Tohru is the only girl you have ever dated." Shigure pointed out. "For a while I was starting to think you were…" and quickly the conversation was over just as I reached the room. I wondered why it was so quiet, then Shigure started talking again.

"Good morning Tohru." he smiled at me.

"Good morning you two." I grinned back. "What's up." on that day things were awkward. Yuki even seemed different. I really thought something was wrong after I asked what's up and no one answered. Instead the two men stared at each other. I could tell Yuki was keeping something. He frowned, his violet eyes swearing his cousin to secrecy.

"Nothing." Shigure smiled.

"…I and Shigure were just talking about _him_ leaving the house for the night." I heard Yuki reply and he was so calm about it too. But he was always like that. He never raised his voice, I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Ah yes." Shigure agreed with him. "I guess I could, to leave you two alone…"

I blinked. I kinda wanted to know why he was wanting to leave us here alone in the house. Yuki wanted to break up. That wouldn't explain us being alone. I couldn't imagine the pain I would feel if that were to happen. I would have to move out, find my own place and get a job. Which I had no problem with but I didn't want to do that. I wanted to stay here with Yuki.

"Why… is there something wrong?" I watched them look at each other then look back at me.

Or… could it be that Yuki wanted to spend the… true couple time we never got to have. That made me nervous. I could remember only kissing Yuki twice for the two years we had been together and we never did anything more than that. I never dreamed of doing more than that…

"No, nothing is wrong. "Yuki smiled, "I just wanted us to be alone tonight."

I couldn't help it, I found myself confused and anxious. My stomach churned, filling up with butterflies and I could feel my face getting warm. Suddenly I felt Yuki's hand on my shoulder, easing my thoughts back down to reality and calming me down. How embarrassing…

"Relax, I just want to talk." Yuki was never the type to think that way anyways. I had no idea why I thought we were going to do more than just talk.

"Okay." I hoped he didn't read my face, which would have been uber embarrassing.

"In a few weeks, Kyo is coming to stay with us again." Shigure mentioned to us. "I know how much you two like each other, Yuki."

"Real funny…" Yuki finally removed his hand from my shoulder and frowned, "After three years, he wants to come back and start more trouble, such a stupid cat. I wouldn't call him that anymore…"

Kyo…

I remembered him. I couldn't forget him actually. Kyo was Shigure and Yuki's cousin who left three years ago after we all graduated high school. He told no one he was leaving so his disappearance was a mystery to us. I know he never liked living in Shigure's house and he hated Yuki even more. But I always had this feeling that he left because Yuki finally asked me out, I don't know. Or… maybe it was my fault for saying yes.

"Well he'll even be more surprised that you and Tohru are getting married…" And there was a big silence, suddenly Shigure went, "…Whoops… I…"

"Oh my… Yuki…" I covered my mouth. Is that what Yuki wanted to talk to me about? Marriage? I didn't what to say and like always I found myself leaving the room. Behind me, I could hear my boyfriend grumble at Shigure for his outburst...

But enough about that, was I really getting married? Did I even want to get married? I guess it was only natural to assume so. I and Yuki had been dating for two years. Were these mixed feelings of embarrassment and joy normal? I didn't go back into the kitchen, instead I waited for Yuki to find me in which he did with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda."

"For what?"

"For Shigure. Apparently he didn't understand when I said I hadn't asked you yet. I feel so horrible." he looked at me with his violet eyes, shinning so brightly. "Forget what he said."

"I'm sorry, I can't." I mumbled, "Its okay I was just taken by surprise. I'm happy that you would want to… marry me." Actually, that was a dream come true. I was scared but I wanted it to happen. I was fine with being a Sohma. Yuki just looked at me. His eyes just softened more and more like he was glad I knew about the whole marriage thing. Though it wasn't the way he wanted.

"Happy huh?" he wondered. "So…" he stopped for a second before continuing. "Would you, Miss Tohru Honda, marry me?"

Honestly it sounded better than Shigure's outburst. And for just a moment, my heart stopped. I wanted to remember this forever. The look in his eyes, and this happy feeling; just like I was floating in midair. I always wanted to feel like this. I didn't deserve it, but I wanted it so badly. "Yes." I answered. "I would love to!"

For a third time Yuki kissed me… and for the first time, I didn't feel complete. Like this moment wasn't meant to be. I had been waiting all these years for someone to come along and sweep me off my feet. It's just like the fairy tales Mom used to tell me. A princess looking for her prince, then finally finding him and they live together happily ever after.

Yuki was my prince… right? Then why did I feel like he … wasn't? "Eh, Yuki…"

"I love you." he told me, lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh… I love you too." My mind told me no… but my heart was saying yes. I hoped my heart knew better than my mind.

**Present…**

Yuki handed me the basket of strawberries he picked. "Spring is nice for picking strawberries… right Miss Honda?"

"Of course it is." It was sweet that he took what I said in consideration and planted strawberries in the fall so they would be ready by spring. He told me picking something as beautiful as that, would need a touch of heaven from me. Years ago, that would have been something weird coming from Yuki but now he has been nothing but open on how he feels about me.

Since three days ago, he has only gotten more enthused about me. I know I should feel the same way but I don't. I don't understand, it's not how I pictured it. It's not the way I was supposed to feel.

"Are you okay?" Yuki blocked my thoughts and suddenly I gasped, "I… don't think you are?" he was so quick to assume something was wrong in which he was right. But I said it was nothing, like always.

"I guess I'm just hungry."

Suddenly our stomachs growled. "Eh… I guess I'm hungry too… heh." Yuki admitted grabbing his belly. I started to laugh, "Then I will make us something… It's about lunch time anyways."

"Okay, I'll clean up here and meet you back at the house. " Yuki mumbled softly, handing another full basket of strawberries to me.

With that said, I left, carrying two big baskets of strawberries. I'm really clumsy so I don't know how I made it even half way to the house. Whatever the case was, I stopped. I was far enough from Yuki and no one else could hear me talking to myself.

"Mom…" I called out, quietly. "I'm lost, what am I going to do…" Of course I was talking about me and Yuki's relationship but unfortunately lost my way back to the house as well. Several years of being here you would have thought I would have known my way by now. I must have been thinking hard, and took the wrong away or something.

"Oh boy…" I giggled lightly to myself. "I'm such a goof…"

"I'll say…" a voice called to me and I gasped, dropping the two baskets of fruit in my arms.

"More like an _airhead_." that voice was the only voice that pulled my attention at that time. I forgot about the strawberries and turned around to see a young man there, looking down at me with ruby eyes. Well… they were angry ruby eyes.

"Kyo…" I whispered. Although he wasn't the Kyo I remembered… this one seemed unusual.

* * *

><p>Short and Sweet.<p> 


	2. Kyo Sohma

"_Careful next time." Kyo warned me with his eyes and then walked back in the house. That was strange and I was speechless. This Kyo was much different. Yuki frowned again, helping me up. _

"_Are you alright?" Yuki asked._

"…_I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure? You look pale… did he hurt you?" Yuki caressed my hand lightly, then kissed it. I found myself blushing at his touch._

"_No really, I'm okay." I answered again, "I was just being clumsy. If Kyo wasn't there at the right time I would have fallen." Honestly that wasn't a big deal, I just would've hit the ground, nothing major. But even if I tried to tell Yuki that, he wouldn't listen. He was that enthused about me and my safety._

"_But Miss Honda… "_

"_Yuki, I'm fine." I smiled, "I will go make dinner. It's getting kinda late." Yuki said nothing else, instead he smiled back and followed me back to the house. Still how… did he do that?_

Chapter 2 - Kyo Sohma

Kyo.

Yes, he was much different. More calm and sane than ever before. He was taller with a longer neck and an elegant face that gleamed upon me. I was so used to him having a tan skin tone that I recognized his paleness right away but unlike his pale skin, his ruby eyes never changed color. In fact, they shimmered daringly with each glance he took. In pure darkness, anyone could have seen them from a mile away.

"Yeah, who else would it be… heh, I guess you finally forgot me." he held his hand in front of me to pull me up. His hands were icy cold to me. He stood back, I could tell he was keeping his distance. I didn't blame him. In the past, I was always clumsy and would bump into Kyo which, ten times out of ten, caused him to transform into a cat.

…But, his appearance wasn't all that I was struck by. Kyo seemed to dress differently then he used too. The boyish Kyo would've taken a plan white shirt and baggy pants any day but I could see now that he had matured into a young man. He wore a simple collared long sleeve shirt with black pants and candy cane black dress shoes. He carried a black suit jacket over his shoulder.

This was classy. At least it was for Kyo's style. Actually, the word was cute and I wanted to say something about it but it seemed that I couldn't get out the words.

"Didn't ya?" he asked again.

That's when I realized that I had been staring too long without answering his question. I felt like an idiot. _OH NO! He's gonna think I have forgotten him when I haven't!… _that's all my mind was feeding to me.

"I haven't forgotten you." I finally blurted nervously. "I was just… um… oh I'm so sorry… I don't want you to think I have forgotten you… because I didn't! I know your name! You are…"

"Stop." Kyo growled, almost scaring me out of my shoes. "Damn it, I see you are still jumpy and nervous as ever." he looked around us, "Where's that _skin rat head _punk?"

"Sorry…" I sighed, "And uh… you mean Yuki? Well he's back at the garden. We were planting more vegetables. We do that often now… haha, like every day almost." I found myself rambling.

The pale man glanced at me again. "And still talkative." he frowned.

"Sorry."

He lightly shook his head, "And quit saying that. It's such a dumb word… you're not dumb are you?"

My actions didn't help that assumption. "Um…" I paused like it was the most complex question in the whole wide world. "W-well…" My voice cracked annoyingly and I could hear Kyo laugh.

"Never mind." his ruby eyes beamed at me for the first time and I could hear him chuckle lightly again. That's all he did before walking off into the distance. I wanted to follow him, I was lost anyways and he was probably going back to Shigure's house. There was a tiny voice, perhaps my conscious, telling me to go after him.

So I did.

"Eh, wait up Kyo!"

He turned around just enough to reveal one ruby eye under those thick orange bangs of his. "What?"

"Where are you going?" I asked him and then moments later I reached for Kyo's arm, the one that usually held the beads. It must have offended him because he pulled away from my touch. He held his arm close to him glaring at the beads. That childlike pout never seemed to disappear after three years. Till this day, I could tell that those beads still haunted him and he hadn't changed that much after all.

"I'm going back to that godforsaken house." he admitted, his eyes catching a glimpse of something behind me. Kyo walked away without saying another word. Then a hand settled on my shoulder, Yuki's hand.

"Even towards you, he acts that vile, it's sick…" Yuki glared at Kyo then sighed at me.

"What?" I wondered, "I'm sure he didn't mean it… that's Kyo…" By now, if I wasn't used to Kyo's moods then something was wrong but Yuki never saw it that way.

"He should say sorry…" Yuki demanded aloud, watching Kyo ignore him from a distance and saunter off to Shigure's house. "I don't care if he act like that on purpose. It's about time he learned respect."

I stared at the door Kyo went into. I knew that Kyo heard Yuki's every word but chose not to say anything back. That was weird to me. Three years ago, Kyo would have said something back without thinking. Maybe Kyo matured enough not to pick fights or continue arguments with Yuki anymore.

…It confused me… just a little bit. Why would Kyo come back? Why did he leave in the first place? Where did he go…?

I guess you could say that I was still surprised that he even came, found me and then stood in my presence like I was dreaming. I don't know why I made a big deal about him. I mean it _was just _Kyo but an older and more mature, elegant version.

Suddenly I could hear a door slamming, "WHAT'S THIS? WHAT THE _HELL_ HAVE THEY DONE TO MY ROOM!" Kyo's voice rang loudly from upstairs.

"Hm… maybe not so elegant like I thought…" I smiled. I and Shigure didn't do much to his room. We just cleaned it up, straightening his closet and putting all his belongings, he left, away neatly. I was sure he was throwing the fit because he saw the pink flowers I left in his room for decoration. _Teehee_.

Yuki raised a brow at me. Did he overhear me?

"What? Miss Honda?"

_OH CRAP _"Nothing Yuki." I smiled again, "I will go start dinner?"

"Okay. And I will take the rest of the fruits and vegetables inside."

"Right." without thinking, I tripped over my two baskets that still remained on the ground from Kyo scaring me the first time.

"MISS HONDA!"

I gasped.

Yuki tried to grab for me but it was too late. Another set of hands caught me. Wait huh? I looked up to see that it was Kyo… again. This time, he had his hands and only his pale hands, around my waist. He still, somehow, remained to keep his distance while breaking my embarrassing fall. I was in shock, my heart beated so loudly, it sounded like it was about to burst out of my chest.

For a minute I could feel our presences becoming one, like he was part of me. It was a weird feeling but it came and left me so quickly. Then Kyo eased me to the ground. It was weird that he came to my rescue after being in the house and I was sure he was in the house because I and Yuki both heard him yelling. He was so fast, I didn't even hear him coming, how much less, see him.

"Thanks…" I was so stupid. I could have said more but Yuki wouldn't have liked that anyways. In fact he glared at Kyo.

"Heh, I guess we can't joke about those slow catlike reflexes anymore, huh Kyo?" I joked, dusting off my gardening dress."

"Careful next time." Kyo warned me with his eyes and then walked back in the house. That was strange and I was speechless. This Kyo was much different. Yuki frowned again, helping me up.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"…I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look pale… did he hurt you?" Yuki caressed my hand lightly, then kissed it. I found myself blushing at his touch.

"No really, I'm okay." I answered again, "I was just being clumsy. If Kyo wasn't there at the right time I would have fallen." Honestly that wasn't a big deal, I just would've hit the ground, nothing major. But even if I tried to tell Yuki that, he wouldn't listen. He was that enthused about me and my safety.

"But Miss Honda… "

"Yuki, I'm fine." I smiled, "I will go make dinner. It's getting kinda late." Yuki said nothing else, instead he smiled back and followed me back to the house. _Still how… did he do that?_

* * *

><p>I acted like nothing happened after that. Kyo's heroic act left my mind in an instant. My way of not over thinking things and overwhelming myself. Hours later, dinner was ready.<p>

"Ah, that sweet smell…" Shigure sighed, throwing his arms up like a cute school girl. I giggled at him placing a bowl of my famous beef stew in front of him.

"I hope you enjoy guys!"

"Oh I will dear! I won't waste not an ounce of this lovely dish!" Shigure began slurping.

"It's hard to believe that he's the older one…" Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly, "Sometimes he acts like he's five."

I laughed again. "If he didn't act that way, I would've thought something was wrong."

"Hm. You do have a point there." Yuki agreed with me, then noticed something. I watched him gaze upon the staircase, eyes fixated on nothing. "Where's that stupid cat?"

"Oh… well I have no idea. I called him down for dinner. I guess he never heard me." Maybe he wasn't hungry anymore. I couldn't see why because Kyo was always hungry.

"Stupid cat… his food will get cold." Yuki sighed again.

"That's okay, I can just heat it up when he's ready to eat."

"Either way, it won't be wasted." Shigure chuckled. "I'll make sure of that."

"Stop talking about me… like I'm not even here." Kyo's voice rang loudly again, startling me. He glared at everyone, even me, as he sat down. He said nothing else, only taking a sip of the lukewarm stew in front of him. Was this really Kyo? Yuki and Kyo always argued but the way Kyo remained calm prevented all that. In a way he was almost like Yuki.

…Eeek, how scary. I wasn't used to this and it was only day one of Kyo being back. "I hope you like it Kyo. I thought it would be a nice welcome home gift."

Kyo glanced at me. "Thanks." he said, lightly pushing away the bowl.

"So Kyo," Shigure pushed away his empty bowl, "I wanted to ask what you have been doing for the past three years? Anything good?"

"Not really…" Kyo frowned. Something bothered him and I could see that he wouldn't share it. At least not to the three of us. I didn't blame him, I wouldn't share my feelings either if I was him. Three years was a long time but at the same time, it was like he was just meeting us for the first time. It was silent until Shigure spoke again.

"Nothing huh? Not living on your own? No college… no… girls?" Shigure laughed, "I would have thought something among those lines."

For one thing, I knew, Kyo hated school. It didn't matter what kind. I could never see him living on his own and the thought of a bunch of girls scared him. Maybe his curse made him that way. Whatever the case, he sighed. Then began responding to Shigure's comment.

"I liked a girl… but I ruined It." he admitted.

That was surprising to me. I mean, was he talking about me? Or someone else? Then I thought, it couldn't have been me. Kyo never admitted that he liked me. Even when Yuki and I confessed our feelings, Kyo still never said anything. So there was another girl he liked.

"Oh? And where did you meet her…?" Shigure asked him.

"Around campus…" Kyo admitted.

"College… I'm guessing?"

"…Yeah." Kyo seemed bothered by Shigure's questions but he didn't ask him to stop or throw a hissy fit. "It's over though. She was dumb and I was an Idiot." Kyo pushed his bowel further away from him and got up. "I'm going to bed." I watched Kyo angrily get up.

Going to bed at 8pm? Man Kyo must have been really upset. He didn't even want to eat. I worried that he would leave again and not tell us why. At that moment, he looked like he would of. "I'm sorry it didn't work out…"

"Night." Kyo replied back to me, ignoring what I said and walking up the stairs.


	3. Much More to Know

_Those who love Yuki and Tohru together, you're in for a decent chapter. Those who love Kyo and Tohru may not like this chapter as much but may find it interesting at the same time. Those who love both, it's a win - win for you! However, there's a few things I'd like to get out of the way. _

_I have added my own theory to the Sohma curse to make it more interesting. So sorry manga readers and anime watchers, this won't be true to the storyline. In fact, I feel that it is so different, you may like this instead! Nah, nothing beats the true storyline but my version is just as good._

_Second, this story may feel like it's pulling away from the original plot which is, Tohru falling in love, but I assure you, it's not… I promise! A romance story doesn't always have to be lovey dovey stuff! However, the mood I have set for the characters in this story are just a bit more mature. When I say mature, I mean their actions… words… thoughts… 21 year old Yuki doesn't act the same as 16 year old Yuki. Okay?_

_Awesome! Happy reading! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>"Yuki?" I asked in a small voice.<em>

_"Yes Miss Honda?"_

_"When you asked if Kyo did something to scare me, what were you meaning?" I expected him to give me a short answer but instead he let go of my hand, sighed and then stopped to look at me._

_"He's not who you think he is." Yuki replied, "He's different now… a lot different." his narrowed his violet eyes at me. "Just beware of him." Yuki began walking again, leaving me to ponder about what he said. I followed in confusion._

_"What do you mean? He's not the same?" I could agree with him not being the same. Even, I knew Kyo was different from the moment I saw him but… I think Yuki was saying Kyo had changed in a bad way. In a way that could very well hurt me— maybe hurt us all. Now I was sure there was more to that curse but, I didn't worry so much about that, I'd find out in time._

Chapter 3 - Much More to Know

Who was I kidding? Kyo wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't talk to anyone. The fact that he included me in that bunch, made me sad. I began cleaning the dishes, softly humming to myself. I wouldn't let the thought of Kyo consume me. Yuki walked into the kitchen, a smile so great on his face. He turned off the faucet so he wouldn't have to talk over the rushing water.

"I have a surprise for you." he spoke, grinning. "Come with me…" He could tell that type of news was quite enlightening to me. Suddenly, he took the dish rag from me, dropped it in the sink and led me out of the kitchen.

With a confused look on my face, I asked him, "Where are we going?" and for a moment he didn't say anything then suddenly he put a finger over his lips. "Shhh…" he said. My body felt a bit tense as he did that. We left the house quietly. Where ever we were going, it was away from everyone else, perhaps a quiet romantic spot. "Yuki?" I called to my fiancé again, ignoring the fact he told me to hush.

He didn't reply back and I dared not to say another word till we got to his destination. Yuki tugged on me harder, urging me to pick up my pace and follow him mindlessly to where ever he wanted to go. _It was cold_… I thought. _Very cold. I should have put on a jacket. _Then again, how did I know Yuki was going to kidnap me and take me out into the night with him? I started to notice my surroundings, realizing we were far from Shigure's house. I didn't know where we were but it was kinda peaceful. I knew we were still in the woods but it seemed different somehow… that's when I noticed the lake and the nature all around it.

We finally stopped. _That was it? _The lake was our destination? There, a dock waited for us with a basket and tons of blankets sprawled out everywhere. "Yuki…" I mumbled. "Is all this for me…" My fiancé made a picnic? For me?

"Surprise…" His voice rose just a bit before over mine. "It's nothing special. I just wanted to do something…"

I didn't deserve this.

He took a lot of time making this too. As we got closer, I found out that he set up a romantic picnic for the both of us. He prepared snacks and wine made from the juices of the fruit we picked earlier today. A lantern was at the corner of the dock which gave me a view of the perfect lake and it reflected so nicely on the still water.

"Yuki," I giggled, "…you didn't have to do this."

"But…" Yuki held up a finger to my lips, seizing my words before I could even say them. "I did. I wanted too. You can't take it back now." he smiled at my expression which was a humorous pout.

"Okay… okay. I won't. Thank you so much! Thank you thank you!" a tear of joy escaped me.

We shared our snacks and wine romantically in silence. Our eyes catching each other's glances. We would only chuckle silently to ourselves. Just our eyes and laughter. That was all the entertainment we needed to have a good time. Finally I said out loud, "these snacks are amazing, thank you so much Yuki…"

"Yeah they are…" he agreed, coming to another thought, "…cooking isn't for me… so I thought could make snacks instead."

This was my first time drinking wine and first time finding out Yuki could make wine too. I didn't think wine was this weak and thick like nectar. "And this wine is amazing too!" Heh, everything was amazing to me, everything that Yuki did was amazing and sweet. Yup, it was _simply_ amazing.

"Actually this is a bit weaker than wine. Probably closer to a fruit juice." Yuki answered my unsaid question.

"Oh…whoops…" I laughed, "Guess the wine glasses threw me off."

Yuki blinked twice before laughing at my comment. Then suddenly I laughed right after him again and before you knew it, we were laughing so hard for like five minutes straight. Tears streamed down our red faces. I knew my comment wasn't_ that _funny but I felt like we were laughing because that was the only thing to do at that time. It reminded me of old times… Me, Yuki, Shigure… and…

I finally sighed, I knew this was supposed to be a special time for me and Yuki but I couldn't stop thinking about, you know who. I don't know why Kyo popped into my mind. I don't even know what I was doing to making me wonder about him. However, I found myself so interested in the thought of him, I couldn't pry my mind away from the subject of him.

I stopped laughing all together.

Then… Yuki took one look at my face. That's all he had to do before he got the idea that my mind was elsewhere.

"I been meaning to ask you, did Kyo do something today to scare you?" he said suddenly, then sighed, "I'm just wondering because you haven't been looking yourself today." He did have a point. I was still in shock from when Kyo broke my fall earlier today. The strangest part was I didn't even see him react. He was way too fast for my eyes. I finally assumed that it had something to do with his curse. It was just a random assumption but maybe there was more to the Sohma curse than I had any knowledge of.

Thinking those thoughts, I didn't worry so much about it.

"Heh, Yuki. I'm very fine…" I smiled. It was a fake smile I regretted. "I'm so happy that we can all be together just like the old days." I wanted to tell him that I was scared… what I didn't want to tell him was that I was scared of our future together. I wanted things back to way they were, when we were all in high school and no troubles. Well, other than passing classes, of course. If only things were like that now.

"I guess." Yuki seemed unsure but nodded anyways.

"I'm very happy that you put all this together for me. You didn't have to do that, you know?" How many times must I say that before Yuki grew tired of me saying it? He knew he didn't have to do it but he was always doing small things like this to show that he cared.

"I know. But I wanted to… I um…" Yuki turned his head. I could've sworn that he was going to say something irreversible. Something that was going change my way of feeling, coping, thinking… Actually, I knew what he was going to say. Yuki had said it many times to me but this time seemed more meaningful then all the others.

"I want you to know that, I love you very much."

"I know you do." As I began speaking again, he interrupted me.

"No. I mean, I love you as my wife, my other half, soul mate even…" Yuki turned back around, eyes glowing like a faint burning candle in the darkness. "You are the air I breathe, Miss Honda. The muscles in my body, the water that keeps me alive… Nothing less, Miss Honda. When I say I love you, I want you to know how much. Just saying that isn't enough."

"But Yuki it is. I know you love me. You don't have to prove yourself." I had never seen this side of Yuki before. My heart had never beated so hard before in my life. Just by Yuki's stunning words, I was swept right off my feet.

Yuki thought for a moment. He sat on his knees, holding my trembling hand, "I want to prove myself to you." I didn't get what he was getting at but Yuki looked past me. Almost like he caught a glimpse of something in the depths of the trees. He didn't seem bothered at all.

"Huh?" I wondered. He probably did see something but said nothing. Then he looked back at me, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you… you are my life and always will be.

_Ohmygawd! Ohmygawd! _My heart beated so loudly. This was _so much _to take in. Of all the years I had known Yuki, this was something I never thought he'd say. Now what was I supposed to _say_? My words couldn't match up to his. I couldn't just agree with him, I had to say more, something meaningful. What was I supposed to do!

"I don't want you to say anything." Yuki read my mind. "I just wanted you to know how I felt." And I did. Yuki wasn't a random boy with a childhood infatuation. This was pure love he was feeling. He was ready to settle down, have kids, grow old even… but for me, I wanted to be with him, however I was scared to admit that I wasn't quite ready to be a family. I'm sure you would of thought the same if you were me.

…Right?

Suddenly our ears were engulfed by tiny squeaking sounds, followed by several little eyes staring at us. I gasped but Yuki remained calm, his eyes rolled annoyingly.

"Way to kill the mood…" Yuki sighed as a whole bunch of rats covered him from head to toe. They clung onto him like he was their mother. It was quite funny to me, though, my fiancé didn't find it very humorous. "This is so maddening…" Yuki sighed again, crossing his arms.

When Yuki's feelings and emotions were at their strongest, that's when he attracted rats. It was almost like an embarrassment for him and he would blush every single time. But I thought of it as a trust test; almost after every time Yuki confessed something to me, those rats would come. That revealed everything Yuki told me was _genuine_ as gold.

But I helped him get rid of some of them and I began laughing as I did so. "It's getting late, Yuki. We should head back." I suggested after most of the rats disappeared. It didn't seem like it was very long but really we ended up staying at the lake till midnight. Yuki kept on looking past me to see if he could secretly see anything beyond where we were sitting. I finally turned around too. "Yuki are you okay?"

He blinked at me. "Yeah I'm okay. You're right it's getting late… we should go." His face changed into a serious one. "I'll bring back everything later."

He wanted to leave everything here? "Awe, won't you need help?"

Yuki stood up, "You don't need to worry… Let's just get you inside." It did seem like the night escaped us and the moon was already half way across the sky. We walked back holding hands. I felt safe with my hand in his. His hands were warm and comforting. Right then, I remembered how Kyo's hands felt earlier today; they were icy cold like a vampire's touch. But, at the same time I still felt safe like he wasn't going to hurt me or anything. There was something about Kyo that interested me.

"Yuki?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes Miss Honda?"

"When you asked if Kyo did something to scare me, what were you meaning?" I expected him to give me a short answer but instead he let go of my hand, sighed and then stopped to look at me.

"He's not who you think he is." Yuki replied, "He's different now… a lot different." his narrowed his violet eyes at me. "Just beware of him." Yuki began walking again, leaving me to ponder about what he said. I followed in confusion.

"What do you mean? He's not the same?" I could agree with him not being the same. Even, I knew Kyo was different from the moment I saw him but… I think Yuki was saying Kyo had changed in a bad way. In a way that could very well hurt me— maybe hurt us all. Now I was sure there was more to that curse but, I didn't worry so much about that, I'd find out in time.

"Nothing, Miss Honda. I will protect you from any harm. You have nothing to worry about. Okay?" He didn't look at me when he said that. The reason could've been because he was so deep in thought. I don't know honestly. Finally we were back at the house and he stopped me at the door.

"I'm going back to get our things."

"Aw, but it's late and I don't want you to get hurt or anything…" I sighed, watching him walk back the way we came. "But Yuki?"

"Me get hurt?" he smiled lightly, "Don't worry I can handle myself, I'll be back." It seemed like he was on a mission to find something he had been looking for, he was _that_ persistent. With that said, I just walked back in the house. Shigure was still up. I found him in the living room, proofreading one of his novels, when suddenly he looked up. "Oh hello, Tohru. Back so late?"

"Yuki made a picnic for me. So we stayed out longer than we wanted too." I embarrassingly admitted.

"A picnic huh? No wonder all my bed blankets were gone…" he sighed, jumping back on subject, "…That was sweet of him, though. A prologue to the honeymoon I suppose?" Shigure teased lightly, pull down his glasses to see me clearly.

"OH MY! No… I don't think…" I blushed.

"No worries, I was joking." Shigure laughed a little, "but seriously, that was nice of him. I will say, since you have been living here, he has been so open towards you. Knowing that he has someone to talk to other than his family, puts me at ease."

"Oh…" I smiled, "Thanks that means a lot…"

"But it won't be long until you're part of the family too… well," Shigure thought for a brief second, "I mean you'll be a part of our family officially."

After hearing that, I knew things wouldn't be irreversible.

"Kyo will be jealous if he isn't already." Shigure rambled on again, "I guess you're just that likable."

"Huh?" I wondered, "Why would he be jealous?"

"You can't see it?" he began to say then stopped, "Never mind dear. Forget what I said." Shigure slipped on his glasses and began reading again.

I left it alone, but a part of me wanted to know more about what everyone was hiding from me about Kyo but I didn't want to dig too deep and regret it. He couldn't have changed that much right? He was still Kyo Sohma, and still apart of this family.

"Shigure?"

"…Yes?" he looked up again.

"…If someone says to beware of a certain person but that person is your friend, what do you do?" I wondered.

"This is about Yuki and Kyo, right?" he wondered, smiling.

I took a step back, sinking deeper into my guilt. "Heh, maybe…"

Shigure gave me another knowing smile and I was surprised from the answer he gave me. "Well… it all depends on what you think… Would you believe anything and everything that Yuki says?" Shigure questioned me, "What if Yuki said that Kyo was really a man - eating beast, with five large fangs and when it struck 3am in the morning, he worshiped the devil…Would you believe that?"

I blushed, my hand on my mouth to keep me from giggling. "Of course not. That would be silly."

"Heh, I thought so. Don't forget Yuki and Kyo are rivals. Yuki could just be telling things so you just to scare you…" I know I'm gullible, but something about what Yuki said worried me. I was still convinced Yuki wasn't just telling me to beware of Kyo because, he didn't like him.

In fact, I know he wasn't just saying that. Yuki said it like he was scared for me or something; like he was worried about my own wellbeing. He's eyes warned me to stay away from Kyo. That couldn't have been jealousy or unfairness. He _really_ wanted me to stay away, then he vowed that he would protect me from whatever was in my way.

…Whatever in my way, I assumed he meant Kyo.

"However I will say…" Shigure was serious now. He closed his book and took off his glasses. "You might have to watch yourself around Kyo…"

My heart jumped. "What?"

"I'm talking about the year of the cat… the curse Kyo has." he continued, "…there is more, you know?"

I was shocked to be honest, I guess I was right. There was much more to the curse that then I had even imagined. I stepped closer to Shigure's chair, realizing that he had begun speaking quietly. I guess he didn't want the others to know about what he was going to reveal to me.

"…This is something that all Sohmas go through in time. As we all grow older and mature, the power of the zodiac signs get stronger. Our bodies become equipped with abilities of our Zodiac. This occurs in human form, I might add. Abilities, such as strength, speed, awareness, and even our five senses become enhanced. Of course, we can do this when we transform too. The choice to transform is at our will now too, but we still transform under stress or touched by the opposite sex."

"I see." So that meant Yuki went through changes too in his zodiac sign. Clumsy me for not noticing right away. Maybe he didn't want to tell me. I was pretty sure Shigure wasn't supposed to be telling me this either.

"…But," Shigure continued, "Kyo…who was cursed with the cat, had to undergo different changes with his curse. This has made him much different the rest of the Sohmas and different from you as a normal human being. His curse has made him much stronger too and at the same time, for that same reason, he's a threat."

"A… t-threat…" I trembled in my shoes. "But… if you're talking about his other form, I know about that already." I remembered Kyo's true form like it was yesterday. I thought nothing in this world could be scarier than that.

…But however it wasn't. Shigure shook his head slowly. "No Tohru. I'm talking about something _else _that has made him stronger and that is why you need to be careful."

"_He's not who you think he is. He's different now… a lot different. Just beware of him." _Is that why Yuki said Kyo wasn't how he used to be? I couldn't think of anything else other than that.

"But…" Shigure took a breath then sighed, putting back on his glasses. "Again Tohru, It's all how you look at… You and Kyo are friends, he would never doing anything to hurt you. Yuki cares about you, and wouldn't want anything to happen to you…"

Meh, the moral of Shigure's story… I couldn't win either way… not until I found out more about Kyo Sohma.


	4. First Sight

…_But I stared, without breathing, into the blood ruby eyes of this unknown creature and in return, it just glared at me, daring to just take one bite of my body. I was sure that's what it wanted to do and I knew something else. Maybe JUST maybe if I hadn't come outside to see what that mysterious noise was, I wouldn't be facing my fate now._

…_But as frighten and shaky as I was, I couldn't convince myself that investigating was a horrible idea. I understood that I had chosen to do this and now… I had to accept it. But I, Tohru Honda, have to admit that of all the times I said I was scared, none of them could beat this one. None._

Chapter 4 - First Sight

…_Everything that happens in a nightmare, happens in reality at some point. Very, very few believe that. I came to find out that I was no different. I didn't believe nightmares came true until I was stuck in one. It's true actually…_

After I talked to Shigure, I finished the dishes and went straight to bed. It was passed 3am and I couldn't get to sleep at all. I blamed my restlessness on the fact that I stayed out all night with Yuki; it was all my fault for not asking him to take us home sooner.

It was almost 4am when I came to that conclusion and shortly after that, I started to feel my eyes getting heavy and weary. "Good." I smiled lightly," Now I can get some sleep…" I pulled the covers over my head and just before I let out my first snooze, I heard a loud, intense discomforting sound coming from somewhere in the house.

…when I say_ intense discomforting_, I mean it sounded like someone had violently bumped their noggin so hard that you could hear it from anywhere in the house, even a basement or attic.

I jolted up, kicking the covers off of me. I, then, paced to my door, hesitating to open it. I didn't want to come out of my room without hearing that noise again. So I pressed my ear up against the door and waited patiently. To my surprise, I heard it again but the noise was softer and it didn't sound so intense. As I began to think more about what I heard, I quickly compared it to a moan, a very, very awkward moan.

…This noise sounded like it was coming from under my feet but the only room under this room would be Shigure's bedroom. I knew that he was a night owl but around this time Shigure stayed locked up in his office and would often doze off there too. Then, I heard the same awkward sound again. THIS _time_, the sound was even quieter, like a soft faint whisper in pure darkness. I compared it to a weak whimper, like a person in pain.

That made me open my door urgently. "Hello? Is everything okay down there?" I breathed, frightened for who may been lurking around the house at this hour. It was frozen cold in the hallway, and that wooden floor wasn't any friendlier to my trembling feet. But I crept down the stairs, the same stairs that were perfectly quiet in the daytime. I never noticed, but they were tremendously loud when you walked down them at night.

"Hello…?"

No one answered me.

Then again… why would _anyone_ answer me? Everyone should have been sleeping right? I was the goofball who wasn't asleep because I chose to search for that scary noise, a noise I was overly positive that I imagined now. Now, I was downstairs and I couldn't see anything that would have made the sound. I looked across the house and saw Shigure's office light on but that's all. I would have gone there to ask if he heard the noise too but I didn't wanna bother him.

Instead, I decided to lie and convince myself that it was just my imagination. "That's it, Tohru… you didn't hear anything. You're just dreaming…" I smiled nervously, "Just go up to bed and go to sleep…"

Yeah, I would wake up in the morning and everything will be normal. That's how it always is right; relying on the morning to end your troublesome nightmares? It was kinda strange how that myth worked, because when you are sleeping and your dream is dreadful and terrifying, it's always easy to wake up from it. Your heart beats faster, your mind starts to flutter and sometimes your body trembles but you still wake up.

…No matter how bad of a dream it is.

But like I said before, _everything that happens in a nightmare, happens in reality at some point. _I only got halfway up the stairs before hearing that noise once more. This time, I whipped around to see that the front door was open. "Yuki… Kyo?"

The door seemed like it was open for a while. With all the dead leaves half way in the house, I wondered why I didn't notice it open before now. This was strange, each time I heard these disturbing noises, they seemed to get softer. Then seconds later, I realized that the noises weren't getting softer, they were just moving farther away from me. That thought made me gulp loudly…

"Shigure…?" I called again, "Anybody?" Now I was scared. My heart pounded and my face felt cold from the frozen breeze outside. Okay now, I had to do this… I had to figure what was going on. So, I did a very stupid thing, I kid you not. Besides walking outside without a jacket, shoes or a weapon, I decided to walk into the forest… alone.

"I have to do this…" There was no other way. I had to find out now or there wouldn't be another chance. I smiled nervously, "I can't be afraid forever… right Mom?" Right, I supposed. Then my eyes caught something blowing in the branches of the shorter trees in the yard. I wondered… stared…

And, wondered some more…

…then I grabbed at one of the short branches, not realizing I had grabbed fur!

Orange fur to be exact. It had to be from a wolf or something but whatever the case, this fur was a bleached orange and it was very, very soft to the touch. There was more of it too, in fact it was everywhere; in the trees, the air and the plants below my feet. It made a trail all the way into the forest. Someone or something was shedding.

My hands shook nervously as I quickly blocked all bad thoughts in my mind and proceeded to walk through lightened path that was made from the mysterious orange fur. Not one time did I think of Kyo until I saw a shadow that could have very well been him? I paused before going deeper into the forest. "Kyo…?" I called out in front of me. I thought about shouting out his name again, but what good would that do? I mean if it wasn't Kyo then I would feel stupid.

I decided to walk a bit further into the forest. Everything seemed darker and more intimidating under the moonlight. The shadows of the trees looked like giant hands, reaching out to get me and the winds seemed to push me closer to danger. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I walked too far. I was now at the lake where I and Yuki had our romantic picnic.

"Aw poop." This was a stupid thing to do anyways, why did I come out here? "…Oh my gosh! Tohru you're so dumb." I sighed, wondering if I should turn back now before I got too lost. As I began to turn around, something rolled under my foot. "Huh?" It didn't hurt, it just scared me. I glanced down, and my eyes caught a glimpse of something. A tiny object that was small and round, almost like a pearl. Then I noticed that there were several of them; black and white beads everywhere.

Kyo's beads…

…It couldn't have been anything else… This, I did know. I stooped down, grabbing as many beads as I could, dirt matted in my nails as my hands dug deeper for them. I was more worried that Kyo had maybe lost his beads and didn't know they were broken. My mind had left me to fend for my next actions, but sadly I couldn't think of that to do next…

Then, a soft growl made me look up in a fright. "…Huh?" I gulped.

Unfortunately, just a few feet from where I found Kyo's bracelet, I saw a creature peering out behind the tree and a disembodied growl followed behind it. I blinked once. "This isn't happening." Or was it? Was I about to be someone's food? I certainly hoped not! I dropped the beads, stepping back. I couldn't run… whatever that thing was, I was sure it would catch me.

Suddenly, the creature came from behind the tree, revealing itself to be a large four - legged animal with ruby eyes, pointed dog - shaped ears, sharp claws, and… orange fur. "Kyo?" I thought to myself.

The animal growled again, showing off its large sharp teeth. Surely this thing wasn't him. I think my problem was, I couldn't picture Kyo being a giant monster. So I denied it.

Despite of that complex question, my knowledge on animals was very limited but one thing I did know is that all animals had a certain look on their faces when they were hungry, especially the large furry ones- the ones that could show their teeth and roar loudly in their opponent's face.

That was a sign to any prey that they were going to die first hand. Heh, at least other preys could run or camouflage themselves. I just stuck out like a giant sore thumb, plus I couldn't run fast to save my life. That didn't mean I wasn't going to try though.

But… I stared, without breathing, into the blood ruby eyes of this unknown creature and in return, it just glared at me, daring to just take one bite of my body. I was sure that's what it wanted to do and I knew something else. Maybe JUST maybe if I hadn't come outside to see what that mysterious noise was, I wouldn't be facing my fate now. But as frighten and shaky as I was, I couldn't convince myself that investigating was a horrible idea.

…I understood that I had chosen to do this and now… I had to accept it. But I, Tohru Honda, have to admit that of all the times I said I was scared, none of them could beat this one. None.

Oh! And uh… before I decided to surrender my life to my killer, I wanted to let out a few thoughts; I wanted to tell my Mom that I hoped to see her on the other side, waiting for me and I wanted to thank the Sohmas for letting me stay with them. For Shigure being a brother to me and Yuki being the best boyfriend/ fiancé ever! AND! …last but not least, I wanted to tell Yuki that I did love him very much, with all my heart but I just couldn't marry him.

"I'm sorry Yuki…" I whispered, "…but I just can't marry you." A tear rolled off my cheek.

I guess it didn't matter now… right?

With the beast still growling at me, I turned around. Even if my plans were to fail, at least I would die trying. Oh, and my plans? You ask? To run for my life of course! I will say that as soon as I started running, I could hear the animal panting heavily. I couldn't stop running for anything. I knew soon I would grow tired and well… that would be the end of Tohru Honda. But I didn't stop! That was my primary motive. I continued to run as fast as I could.

I could feel my feet gradually getting lighter, like they went into to hyper drive. I passed the long lake and a few trees I remembered seeing. I panted lightly, moving my arms back and forth. Though my excessive running was a breeze the cold weather wasn't so easy to overcome. I shivered to cold wind and how kept me from running any faster.

…I didn't like that too well.

What I also didn't like too well was my way of _thinking_ since it had gotten me into so many hassles and bad situations in the past, on that note, somehow I was _thinking_ that all this had to be déjà vu somehow, like from a nightmare. Many of my nightmares involved me running away from things and screaming help continuously.

I let out a long breath, realizing that I could see Shigure's house. That feeling I had - it felt so sweet - seeing that house standing in the distance. However, luck wasn't my forte. It seemed that my killer started thinking ahead of me, leaping right over my head and landing in front of me on all fours. It's claws dung into the earth soils so it could grasp it landing. It blocked me from going any further and the only way to go now, was the opposite way I ran. "I'm going to die…" I thought. "I really am."

It stared into my soul as came toward me. I knew it wanted to kill me. In fact, I was sure that its whole meal depended on it. But I didn't stay still, I ran the other way until finally… I did the dumbest thing ever! Something you would never wanna do if you were trying to escape danger; I tripped. I felt me falling slowly as my barefoot allowed me to trip over a broken branch. I knew then that I had ended every chance of me surviving.

As I hit the ground… I knew two things; I knew that this beast had me where it wanted me. Second, I knew that I wouldn't be conscious to feel such pain that awaited me once the beast sunk its teeth into me…

* * *

><p>I didn't remember much as I began to yawn. Today I was groggy; I could feel it in my bones. The bright sun had no sympathy for me as it just beamed annoyingly on my face. It caused me to sweat and suddenly I became thirsty. Was this how death was supposed to feel like?<p>

"What…" I breathed, opening my eyes and wiped the sweat off my face. "I'm alive." There was no beast coming after me? Was it really just a bad nightmare? I sat up, thinking that was the worse dream I had ever had in my life. It felt so real to me. I could still feel the breath of that monster on my face. I wouldn't forget that feeling I had… the feeling of me seeing my life flash before me.

I snapped back realizing that it could only be a nightmare, a dream thought.

My head was sore from thinking about it but I wasn't going to let today take me by surprise. The first thing I did was wash my face. That's when I noticed the bruise on my forehead that seemed to bulge out a bit. It stung a little but not too much. I was so lost in my little bruise and brushing my teeth that I forgot to make breakfast for everyone. _OH NO! Breakfast! How could I forget to wake up early to make breakfast for everyone! They could starve!_

_I'M SO STUPID!_

Suddenly, I forgot about everything… my meaningless dream, my headache and the bruise that was left on my head. I left my room in a rush, beamed down the stairs, and stopped in the dining room. Everyone was at the table, seated, eating breakfast.

"Huh…?"

"Good morning Tohru." The men called to me; all but Kyo who was isolated from them. Finally Kyo looked up and saw that I was standing there. He looked like he was about to say something but hesitated at the same time. I guess nothing was coming out Kyo today either.

"Good morning… I'm so sorry… I woke up late this morning. I forgot all about…"

"It's alright. Kyo made breakfast." Shigure told me, calmly.

"Kyo…?" I accidentally said aloud, which I didn't realize until after he spoke.

"What?" his voice was the same as always but today he sounded like he had a cold. Kyo glared at me, his eyes could see right through me. I felt scared at that moment to say anything to him. Then I thought, why am I so scared of him? I wasn't before but now I am… Was it because of what Shigure told me last night about Kyo's zodiac and how I should watch myself? Or… the dream, if it was a dream…

Finally I blinked, disregarding any beliefs that Kyo was a monster. "Nothing. Thank you for making breakfast…"

"No problem… There's yours." he pointed to the single plate off to the side, by itself. It was away from him but closer to Yuki and Shigure. So he really did mean to isolate himself from us. But why? Without a word being said, I sat down.

"Thank you so much, Kyo." I smiled but Kyo didn't say anything else. In fact, he didn't even look at me. I didn't let it bother me. I convinced myself that Kyo was always like this. But, Kyo wasn't the only one who was holding his tongue; my fiancé was as well. That, I was surprised about. Yuki always had something to say in the morning other than the words, 'Good Morning'.

"Did you sleep well Tohru?" Shigure asked me.

"Yeah, I did." I lied. "I think that was the best sleep of my life." I know Shigure saw the bruise on my head but didn't mention it. I was thankful he didn't. Yuki would have for sure said something then.

"That's good hear."

"Did you all sleep well?" I asked in return, hoping Kyo and Yuki would answer me but both men nodded, followed by an unsure _'…Meh…'_

"I stayed up all night." Shigure admitted. "I had lots of things I needed to get done."

"Oh deadlines due?" I suggested doubtfully.

"You know me all too well, Tohru." Shigure have me a knowing grin.

I began to worry when Yuki still said nothing after twenty minutes of me being at the table. I dared not to say anything either. The pressure was eating me alive though. I rested my hands on my lap after taking my final bites of my breakfast. I could feel Kyo's eyes burning on the side of my face, though I knew he wasn't looking at me. Huh? How was that, I wondered.

Why did I feel like Kyo was staring at me? It was like his eyes, alone, dared me to look up and met his but my soul was too frightened too. Just like that monster in my dream. I felt a spasm of panic as I quickly swallowed. Why did I always put myself in this position? Then I thought, that was just me. I over overstressed on everything. My habits only repeated themselves and I got tired of it. It was time for me to stop being so ridiculous. I sighed- much quieter than a normal sigh and moved my eyes to middle of Kyo's chest.

The young man wasn't evening staring at me. I raised my head up all the way to find Yuki's eyes were somewhere else too. It was an awkward breakfast and I didn't like it. It seemed like hours before anyone said anything else. Shigure finished his meal, pushing the glass plate away with his hands. He could feel the tension too, and I was sure for that reason, he began talking again.

"Kyo, you hadn't even touched your food."

"So?" Kyo snarled.

"You would let a good meal go to waste? You went through all the trouble of preparing it. "Shigure smirked, "At least have a bite…"

"I'm not hungry…" I saw his uneaten plate which reminded me of yesterday. He really wasn't that interested in eating my famous beef stew. The real problems was, I couldn't picture him not eating it. And not to exaggerate, but it seemed that he had been starving himself. Well, not exactly starving himself but - eating less at a later hour. At least, since he's been here, he's never eaten anything in front of us. Aside of him not eating well, I feared his pale skin was because he was sick or something. Maybe Kyo was very ill and didn't want any of us to know about it?

"Well anyways." Shigure sighed, "Yuki and I will be going to the Sohma house. We won't be back until tonight. I know how much Yuki wants to go…"

"If I could avoid, I would. "My fiancé finally said aloud, "But I can't…"

"Oh well that's okay Yuki…" I smiled.

"Well it's not." Yuki sighed, "I much rather stay here and garden with you." he said through his lips.

"That's okay too." I thought about it for a second, if they were to leave then me and Kyo would be by ourselves. I wouldn't doubt if that bothered Yuki.

"I want you to call a friend, you know, so you won't be lonely." Yuki told me in front of Kyo. "It's just a friendly suggestion."

"Friendly suggestion?" I wondered. I think Yuki was scared for me again in a way I couldn't describe. He nodded to my question.

"Yes."

"What he means is… _friendly warning…_" Kyo added, pushing his uneaten food away, then taking a sip and only a sip of water. Whatever did he mean by… _that_?


	5. Cat Humor

…_I liked this side of him, he… had a sense of humor. He didn't portray himself as grumpy or angry like usual. Honestly, I think Kyo was able to find peace at the moment. This was only peace that only Kyo himself could possess and control. His eyes never seemed so carefree, those beautiful ruby eyes. I smiled at him…_

…_I just wondered if he would ever go back to being grumpy. Maybe he would after Yuki came home. Then he would see me the way he saw Yuki, an enemy. I knew it was because I dated Yuki…_

Chapter 5 - Cat Humor

"_What he means is… friendly warning…"_

We sat in silence for a long time but the silence was broken as soon as Shigure cleared his throat. Yuki stood up and motioned me to leave the dining room. I obeyed, pushing in my chair and scampering upstairs. I didn't know why I was so shaky. I knew things weren't like they were, back when we all had school. But, there was one thing I could point out that bogged my mind and that was how everyone's attitude had changed. Not just Kyo's but Yuki's and Shigure's.

Everyone seemed to be hiding something from me. It wasn't for my protection. I was sure of that much. I felt like they didn't wanna tell me what they knew because maybe I couldn't handle such news, whatever it may be. That, I was fine with. However, I wasn't fine with them leaving me clues to solve for myself.

…How did I know they were leaving me clues? It was simple. Shigure told me about the advancing stages of the family curse, Yuki warned me about being careful and both warned me about Kyo being different.

I had my doubts about Kyo being some giant monster thing, even if I had the proof to back up most of my weird thoughts about him. Even if all this stuff was true, I still wouldn't believe it. There was still so much I had to figure out about Kyo. Between denial and accepting, I was definitely in denial about Kyo. I still wanted to know more.

So what better time than to ease drop. Yuki's conversation with Kyo wasn't over yet. So, very quietly, I slowly walked halfway down the stairs, resting my head on the rail. I put my hand over my mouth and listened. I convinced myself ease dropping was the only way of knowing the truth.

I watched my fiancé and Kyo as they just stood there frowning at each other. Shigure had already left the room. Maybe because they asked him to leave too.

"As long as you live here Kyo… you will leave Tohru alone." Yuki demanded, his voice was harsh and cruel.

"Hey, you ain't the boss of me, Rat boy! And that's not what Shigure said."

"I know exactly what Shigure said; he said you could stay here for as long as you wanted. Which was a stupid decision if you ask me. If I were him, I would never invite a creature like you into this home." Yuki cooed, glaring hatefully at Kyo, "However… Shigure didn't say anything about harassing Tohru…"

Kyo frowned, "Since I've been here… I haven't done crap to her. I haven't had any reason to even talk to her. And, I don't give a damn if she's said anything to you or not."

I paused to wonder if Kyo was really meaning the things he was saying. I also wondered if Yuki really meant the things he said too. Both men were always irrational when it came down to talking with one another.

"She didn't. But I'm not stupid. I saw that bruise on her forehead. You did that to her, didn't you?" Yuki questioned him, "Don't lie. I know you hunt at night when everyone is asleep."

My head rose as I began nodding slowly.

_Hunt. _

That made sense. And here I thought what happened last night was a dream. It couldn't have been. There was no way. That monster I saw last night had to be Kyo. I assumed that I disrupted his time of '_hunting._' Whatever he was seeking…

"Are you kidding me?" Kyo flared his ruby eyes at my fiancé, "If you're worried about me harming Tohru, you can stop there. What you ought to do is keep her locked up, she attends to get out at night."

"Excuse me?"

"She got that bruise on her own, by falling on the ground. She was unconscious from the fall, I was the one who picked her up and brought her back to her room. So sorry _Rat Boy_, I have no reason to be killing your little girlfriend."

"A monster always has a reason to kill…"

I gasped accidentally. The men didn't notice. I considered myself lucky and I continued to cover my mouth. I could tell Yuki's words were getting to him. Kyo snarled at him, his eyes feeling with much anger, "Shut the hell up, you damn rat! You're just as much as a monster as I am."

"Yuki grunted, "Don't compare me to you, you bloodthirsty freak! I'm nothing like you!"

"Riight… and what makes you so damn sure?"

"Unlike you, Tohru Honda accepts me…" Yuki answered, confidently. "If she found out what _you_ were, she wouldn't even look at _you_." Yuki pointed to Kyo as he spoke, his voice growing with so much disgust for his rival. It was so hard to believe that he had gathered this hatred much for Kyo.

I wondered what Kyo meant by Yuki being a monster like him. Did Yuki have a form like Kyo's? I wanted to know why Yuki thought I wouldn't accept Kyo for who he was. Mixed emotions invaded me, mostly emotions of apprehension. Now that I knew it wasn't a dream, I wondered how much of my life was in danger if I continued to spy on Kyo.

After all, Kyo tried to harm me, right?

…But Kyo said he took me back to my room after I fell last night. Which meant he was watching me… I shook my head as I came back down to reality. I had to find out more about what was going on. This was only the beginning.

"I have told you this many times," Yuki warned Kyo, who was biting his lip in anger. "…She may have accepted you like the ugly monster you used to be but she will never accept you now, as a _killer…_"

I gasped, louder this time, as my stomach dropped at the pit of my belly. Did I just hear that right? Did… Yuki call Kyo, his cousin, a killer? I couldn't tell you how many times I wanted to replay that back in my head but something was stopping me. I don't think I could even tell you my emotions after hearing that. Never, could I picture Kyo as killer.

But he did try to harm me last night… at least, that's what my weird thoughts told me.

The conversation ended quickly. I heard Kyo pace outside, slamming the door behind him, followed by Yuki grunting at the loud sound of the door.

"A worthless idiot." Yuki mumbled.

It wasn't safe for me to come down yet and I was almost caught by my fiancé who decided to finally go upstairs to see me. I scampered up the stairs once more and waited in my room.

"That was close." and more to that, I anticipated on my next opportunity to spy on Kyo. I needed more facts on what was going on. No… I mean what was really, _REALLY _going on. I could feel me getting closer to that answer, so close, I could touch with my fingertips.

A knock at the door distracted me of my thoughts.

"Oh come in." I tried to smile. I even tried to smile a little more when I found out Yuki was the one who was knocking.

"Miss Honda…"

"Yes?" I still supposed Yuki wasn't going to call me by my first name.

"I'm sorry for Kyo's outburst." he admitted, "What I said to you wasn't a warning at all. It was merely a suggestion because I didn't want you to be lonely while I was gone. That's all."

"Oh…" my mind kept telling me there was more to what he was trying to tell me. But I kept my mouth shut and allowed him to finish.

"Now," he grinned lightly, "I would feel so much better if someone stay here with you. While Shigure and I are gone."

"Well," I wondered, "I will be fine by myself." I told him, "I want you to be able to do things with without worrying about me. I mean, were getting married, Yuki…" I giggled like _that_ didn't bother me. "I want you to be able to trust me."

Quietly came a soft, "…Well it's not you that I strongly distrust."

"Hm?" I couldn't hear Yuki's low mumble. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Yuki smiled again, "Now, are you sure you will be fine…?"

"…Yes." It may have sounded uncertain but darn it, I was sure I was going to be fine with Yuki leaving. He was only going to be gone for a few hours anyways. Besides, I trusted that Kyo wouldn't try to harm me in daylight. For now, I was safe.

"Yes," I told him again this time, my voice sounding certain that it was going to be just fine without him. "Kyo will be around…"

What may have sounded good to Yuki before, sure lost its purpose now. "NO!" my fiancé exclaimed, then calmed himself by putting a hand over his mouth. It was like, he knew that his voice sounded harsh and for that reason he hesitated. "I mean… no… I don't want you to be alone here… with him."

"Oh…" Now… I really had to wonder…

"Just please… do me a favor and call a friend of yours to keep you company until I get back from the Sohma house." It sounded weird hearing him beg and I felt really bad for saying that I didn't mind staying with Kyo. "I would be a much happier man if you did so."

"Ok. I'll call Hana," Only because Kyo and Uo never got along, hehe.

A huge relief crossed his face. "Good, thanks."

"Um you're welcome…"

"One more thing…" Yuki questioned before leaving the room and I raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"What do you _think_ happened in order to get that bruise on your forehead?" he mused lightly.

Oh that's right, my boo - boo that showed up randomly this morning. I touched my head and secretly wince at the pain. It still stung every time I touched the spot. I just hadn't noticed it because I forgot all about it. Figures huh? Now that I knew where it was from, I wasn't that alarmed.

I laughed to ease the tension between us. "I guess I fell out of bed last night or bumped into a wall or something…" I laughed louder. "I'm such a goof…" I played stupid but it worked I guess.

"I see…" He narrowed his violet eyes at my forehand, touching it lightly with his warm hands. Instead of wincing, I held in the pain that stung so.

"I'm fine Yuki. It doesn't even hurt at all." I lied again.

"Heh… okay." he let it go but before leaving he pointed to my phone, "Don't forget to call…"

"Hehe… I know, I know…" I grabbed my phone, "I will, I promise."

Our conversation ended quicker than him and Kyo's. Before he left with Shigure, Yuki kissed me on the forehead and a giant but very cautious side hug.

Kyo just frowned, looking the other way. "Hn."

"Oh and Miss Hanajima is coming right?" Yuki asked me before fully walking out the door.

"Yes, hehe… don't worry she's coming."

Yuki glared at Kyo. "Good."

…And just like that we were alone. Kyo looked at me, then turned his head around, sighing. I didn't let it bother me, maybe there was something bothering Kyo other than the fact of Yuki calling him a killer. I kinda wanted to walk over to him and tell him that I accepted him no matter what, although he wouldn't know what I was talking about; or try to act like he didn't.

I sauntered out to the front yard where he could see me clearly in the day light. A slight change of wind made me turn around and I realized, within a blink of an eye, Kyo was gone. He had gone inside the house it seemed like. I guess he really did want to keep his distance like Yuki demanded him to do.

I sighed, this sucks. Was this how things were going to be from now on? I felt lonely outside by myself so I walked back in the house as well. There was no point of me staying out there, if he _wasn't _there. I figured today was going to be boring and quiet.

"This really sucks…" I mumbled, closing the front door.

My eyes only blinked once before I heard a quick grunt.

"Do me a favor and watch where you're going… _sheesh_." Kyo scared me, he was standing in the living room, where I was about to step. If he hadn't of said anything, we would have bumped into each other but I knew Kyo wouldn't allow that; it's why he decided to scare me out of my shoes before any transforming occurred. But forget all that, I was sure Kyo wasn't in front of me before. In fact, I was positive he that wasn't even in the room when I came in.

…I didn't feel him in the living room; at least not like other times. In most cases, I could feel his eyes burning on the side of my face. This time there was nothing… It was almost like he had the ability to hide his presence…

"I - I'm so sorry… I…"

"Never mind."

"I didn't know t-that you…"

"_I said! _Never mind."

"Sorry…"

"Quit saying that…"

"Saying w-what…" I swallowed.

"That word."

"I'm sorry, but what was the word again…"

"_That word_." Kyo grunted, "… the word sorry word…"

"Oh… of course." I was so embarrassed and I felt like an idiot. He hates me! He really, _really_ hates me!

Then there came the awkward silence that last about five minutes.

I blushed walking towards the door. "I'll… just be outside."

"Why?" His voice sounded confused and concerned. Before he didn't even seem like he cared. Was his careless crude attitude just an act?

My hand gripped the door knob nervously. "I wanted to give you time to yourself, that's all."

Kyo finally sighed, this time, it sounded like he was extremely tired. Maybe tired of me. "Give me… time to myself?" he asked urgently, brows drawing closer together. He acted like it was the stupidest reason he had ever heard.

"Y-yes" I trembled. He really did hate me!

Then the weirdest thing happened, for once Kyo stopped looking angry. I know, I can understand why you would think that wasn't weird but ever since Kyo came back, he has always been cranky and irritated. So it was weird to see him not looking like that. The expression basically erased off his pale face…

"Tohru, are you afraid of me?" he asked bluntly. I stared at him blankly, wondering why he was ask that now. The answer was yes, I was even afraid to answer his question.

"No why?" I lied…

"…Cus… you act weird around me," he admitted. My eyes widened to his worried tone. This was weird and it was all a prefect contrast to how he acted previously, mean and cruel. He frowned, "I guess because I was an ass huh?" was he talking to me? Because he never gave me a chance to answer…

"…But I only acted like that because, well…" he tried to find the words. "…at first, I thought Yuki and Shigure were feeding you crap… about me. But now, I'm not sure." Now I was sure he was talking to himself. I blinked distantly, continuing to listen until I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he wondered, seizing his thoughts for a second.

"Nothing." I giggled.

"No tell me… I sound dumb don't I?"

"No, of course not. It's just that I couldn't see why Shigure would say anything mean about you." I beamed a smile of happiness. "He's the one who told me not to believe everything I hear…"

Kyo grinned lightly. I could tell that he was feeling bad for blaming his cousin Shigure for talking badly about him already. And Yuki? Well, I wasn't so sure. "Now, how did that work for ya?"

"Well…" I thought, "I don't know. I just remembered him joking about you being a man - eating beast, with large fangs and at 3am in the morning, you worshiped the devil…"

"Hm…" He watched me giggle. "…That Shigure was pretty damn accurate, I wonder how he knew I worshiped the devil…" he stepped outside and I followed.

"KYO…"

"Relax. I'm kidding."

"Phew."

"What? You thought I was being serious? I guess you think I eat men too, huh?"

"Never…" I answered, "That would be absurd."

"Duh…" Kyo smiled, then gave me an evil grin, "Cus everyone knows brunette girls taste the best."

That would have been funny if I didn't secretly know that Kyo was a monster and that I was the brunette girl he was talking about. My face turned white as snow and I couldn't help blush in a frightened way. "Oh that's… nice…"

"I'm joking, Tohru." Kyo began to laugh, "I thought you said you weren't going to believe everything you heard…" he finally sat down on the steps, with the wind elegantly blowing through his elegant orange hair and smiled.

"I know! I know! I'm so sorry!" I liked this side of him, he… had a sense of humor. He didn't portray himself as grumpy or angry like usual. Honestly, I think Kyo was able to find peace at the moment. This was only peace that only Kyo himself could possess and control. His eyes never seemed so carefree, those beautiful ruby eyes. I smiled at him.

"There you go with that word again…" he rolled his eyes.

"Ooops…" I realized that he was right, I said 'sorry' way too much. "How about I say 'I apologize'? That sounds better right?"

"Uck…not really."

"Then what should I say to replace it?" I blinked distantly.

"How about nothing."

"Nothing… alright." I nodded in silence.

"Well I didn't be quiet…" Kyo quickly said right after me.

"Right. I mean… okay…" I wasn't scared, I just didn't know how to act in front of 'happy Kyo'. I waited a long time for us to be alone. I just wondered if he would ever go back to being grumpy. Maybe he would after Yuki came home. Then he would see me the way he saw Yuki, an enemy. I knew it was because I dated Yuki. That was something I couldn't help or fix.

"…Your friend isn't coming is she?" Kyo raised a brow. "You only said that to Yuki so he could leave without worrying about you… am I right?"

Creepy… but he was right. I only picked up my phone to make Yuki think I was calling my friend Saki Hanajima. "Uh… how did you…"

"I know a lot of things, though it doesn't seem like it…"

That was shocking and then again, Kyo was full of surprises. "Please don't tell… I just don't like when he worries about me."

"Hn." his eyes glared in the far distance. "Who cares what he thinks…"

"I do…" I just stared at him. I really did care about Yuki. I loved Yuki, actually. I would do anything for him and I knew he would do the same for me. He was reliable, sweet and loyal to me but lacked understanding. And Kyo? He was mysterious, unpredictable and understanding but lacked congeniality and the ability to accept friends and their trust.

"I know you do… you're a loyal girlfriend to him." I could tell that made him sick to admit. "But… that's life right? All girls gotta be loyal to their boyfriends." he said that like I was made to be loyal to Yuki. But now that I thought about Kyo's statement, he was sorta right. Ever since Yuki asked me to marry him, I have been feeling nothing but pressure. I don't know why but I feel like I must be happy to keep Yuki happy.

"Are you happy Tohru?" Kyo asked conversationally.

I quit thinking, staring at him again, "What? Do you mean by that?"

"Just answer it."

"Of course I am happy. I'm always happy."

"Oh really." he raised a brow. "You're… _always _happy?"

"Well not _always _but most of them time…"

"Uhuh. And what about the times that you're not always?" he spoke through his lips. He was trying to read me that I could tell just by his expression. I couldn't lie. When I wasn't happy, I was thinking of committing myself to marriage. All this time I had been saying I loved Yuki but did I really love him the way he loved me?

"Maybe when I sleep." I answered, hoping to see this topic die off.

"No… you're happy when you sleep."

I laughed, "Really, Kyo and how do you know what I look like when I sleep."

"Because." Our eyes locked, his ruby eyes stared deep into my soul. "…I watch you all the time… you're always smiling." Not only did his eyes stare deep into my soul but they were also stained with persuasiveness.

"W-what you do? And I do? Huh?" Was he serious? He watched me sleep? When? How long? I wasn't freaked out. I just never thought that he would do that. I mean this Kyo we're talking about. Then again, I believed I called him unpredictable. Kyo laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm kidding… you're _so_ gullible." he laughed again.

"Oh… heh…" But I didn't buy it. Something told me that Kyo wasn't pulling my leg.

…Or maybe he was.


	6. Sudden Realization

_Now that I liked Yuki more than a friend, it only meant that Kyo was going to distant himself from us. I just wasn't ready for that. That same summer evening, we came back to Shigure's house. Everyone went to their separate rooms, no one spoke. No one but me and Yuki, we said goodnight to each other before going into our separate rooms._

_I thought about me and Kyo's conversation. I couldn't but feel that I was going to lose a friend. _

"_Damn it Tohru, you don't get it… I'm not worried about you forgetting me… I'm actually more worried about you not forgetting me…"_

"_What? You want me to forget you?"_

"_Yeah… can you do that for me?"_

"_I'm sorry. I can't. Wouldn't and couldn't."_

"_That's too bad… it might hurt in time…"_

Chapter - 6 Sudden Realization

"Gah! I'm bored as hell…" Kyo finally stood up from the porch steps. "That's just one more thing I hate about this damn house…" he yawned all catlike, staring at me for some feedback. "It's always so boring here."

I was quiet for a moment before I spoke. Yuki's house wasn't so bad to me. Then again, I was fine with anything that was offered to me. "I love it here."

"Only because you didn't know us around your childhood." he told me, without looking. "…So that _really_ doesn't count."

I smiled, "…but I wish I had of."

"No… you don't." he bluntly answered for me. "…trust me." he yawned again. "Damn, I must be tired. But I have no clue why."

I had no idea either, I noticed Kyo always went to sleep early. In our high school days, I remembered how he used to stay up on the roof and often sleep there till the morning. I don't know if sleeping at 8pm came with maturing in age or that was just his own decision. Then I thought, it's only 1pm, why would he be sleepy now?

Abruptly, a raindrop fell from the sky and landed on Kyo's cheek and just like that, he took a giant step back realizing it was about to rain. "Nice. That would have been my next guess…." he said, sarcastically and pouted.

I laughed, "Oh yeah, today is sixty percent of rain. I forgot." I also forgot how the rain affected him. It always made him all groggy and moody. You see, cats hate rain and since Kyo was born in the year of the cat, well you catch my drift, don't you?

Kyo yawned again and this time he frowned. "Damn it…"

"Come on, let's go inside, I'll fix us some coco." I suggested then Kyo opened the door for me. We both walked in and he stood there, on the mat, shaking off the remaining droplets from his hair like an angry cat, then glared that the shower brewing outside.

"I hate the rain."

"I love it."

"Is there _anything_ you don't _love_?" Kyo wondered, following me into the kitchen.

I stopped in front of the pantry, "Hm, I don't love being alone." I replied. "Oh… and I don't love being bored or sad…" Actually, there were a lot of things I didn't like. I just did a good job in hiding them.

As I paced around the kitchen, Kyo eyes _forever_ watched me.

…like he was hungry. Not only like he was hungry, but like I was a walking fresh piece of meat. It was the same look as the beast gave me last night. I paused waiting for him to respond but he just stared at me. But it was weird, after a few seconds, his eyes stopped following me, instead they were fixated.

"Not now…" he mumbled.

"Kyo?" I called to him, and his eyes turned black. Maybe from hearing my voice? My heart thumped loudly. But I urged myself to continue making coco for us. It was daytime, so he couldn't transform into that thing right? Suddenly he glanced at me. I assumed he came back from wherever his mind was.

"Kyo? Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Uh…" Kyo covered his mouth, his hand trembling from fear. It was almost like he was trying so hard to keep back something evil, something abominable… whatever it was, it tried its hardest to consume him but he just wouldn't let it. "… I'm going to bed… Laters…" his eyes were still stained with black.

"What? Kyo? It's only 1:30 in the afternoon." I watched him paced upstairs.

"I can't, sorry." his voice seemed so choked up, like something large was stuck in his throat. Speaking of his voice, it was unduly low for how it was usually. I didn't want to think of Kyo transforming into a beast before my eyes so I said no more to him.

But…

"Hm…" I wondered, thinking I should probably go upstairs and see if he was okay? But then part of me stopped me. A voice screamed "You idiot!" but it sure wasn't me who said it.

I left the teapot steaming to pace upstairs, "You stupid idiot. You got too close to her… I better be careful next time before it's too late." Kyo was talking to himself again, loud and clear. I could hear his words through his bedroom door. I knew he heard me because he quit mumbling to himself and walked over to the door. I should of known not to sneak on the one who had the catlike instincts in the family.

Not even a second of me deciding to knock, he opened the door. "What?"

"Oh uh…" this would have been easier if he was fine with me saying sorry.

…But I stood there stupid, unable to say anything. On top of that, I could tell that his body went through something stressful before he opened the door, his pale face was glistening with sweat particles. But the young man's eyes were still tainted with a black aurora. Was he hungry for me or something? I wondered.

"Well… what do you want, huh?"

"Eh, are you okay…"

"I'm fine… just tired, talk to you tomorrow." he was about to slam the door but stopped, "… that's if that damn Yuki allows me. Good night!" then the door slammed in my face. This sucks. All this time I waited for him to open up to me again like old times but now it seemed harder than ever.

I wanted to cry. How could someone be so happy then turn hateful quickly after. I knew Kyo enough to know that he acted that way because he was frustrated and confused. He didn't trust too many people to tell his thoughts. Sadly, I wanted him to know that I knew his secret, that he could trust me to accept him how he was.

But like I said before, I was no different. He once again looked at me like he did Yuki. I don't know if I could handle that. I also didn't know if I could go on being with Yuki while Kyo hated me.

I walked down stairs, refusing to go back upstairs for anything. There were a couple of sounds I would hear, none of them loud or suspicious sounding enough for me to care. I take that back, I did care very much but I didn't want to think that there was a monster replacing Kyo in his own room. So with that being said, I had my coco by myself.

Hours went by and finally Yuki and his cousin stepped in the door. I laid there in a blanket almost dozing off.

"She's practically asleep." Yuki sighed.

"…Is _that _the first thing you thought about?" Shigure smiled, "I'm shocked that you didn't mention the fact that Kyo hadn't taken a bite of her yet."

That's when I snapped out of my doze. Yuki glared at his older cousin, "That's not funny."

"Yuki… you guys are home."

"Yeah and where is Miss Hanajima?" Yuki asked frowning.

I totally forgot that I told Yuki she was coming when really, she wasn't. But I couldn't lie to my husband to be again. "She couldn't make it." That would have been less of a lie. I waited for his eyes to widen in anger but Yuki never did, nor did he raised his voice at me. Instead he pointed above us.

"That cat is up there, isn't he?"

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "I think so." I replied. Now it was just two of us, Shigure already went into his office.

"So you were by yourself then." Yuki asked me, "I wouldn't have left you here if I knew that she wasn't coming."

"I know." I sighed, "…but I was fine. Nothing bad happened." I would keep Kyo's little panic scene to myself. At least that's what I thought it was…

"Just pure luck…" Yuki uttered.

Unexpectedly, the door opened and to our surprise Kyo was standing right there, soak and wet. He closed the door, walking into the living room. I just stared. I couldn't believe it and the more I thought about it, the more I was in denial of seeing him standing right there.

"Kyo…" I breathed.

"So you did leave." Yuki frowned at him.

No, I could have told Yuki that Kyo never left. I never saw Kyo come down stairs. So how he got in that door was a mystery to me. Kyo ignored him and went into the kitchen. I was still amazed to see Kyo keeping his cool even when Yuki asked him again.

One other thing threw me off about the whole situation though. Besides being in his room and spontaneously coming through the front door without leaving upstairs, I wondered, why he was all soak and wet. I honestly thought he hated the rain.

"I had to leave," Kyo told my fiancé. "It's boring in this damn house…" he admitted. Kyo then looked at me and I blinked, still surprised to see him now in front of us again. The last thing I noticed was that his eyes were back to being ruby color and they were deep ruby eyes that looked almost brown. Now that was weird and gave me the chills.

"Why ask? Am I not allowed to leave either…?" Kyo growled at Yuki, in his hand was the cup of coco I made for him.

"_Full of surprises…" _I thought.

"I was skeptical. I thought you would be inside because of what the rain does to you. Am I wrong…?" Yuki replied back.

"Yeah, about that." Kyo pouted, "What better way to get over that _B.S. phobia_. So I drowned myself in water till I couldn't take the torture anymore…" Kyo sarcastically cooed, walking upstairs.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Are you okay, Miss Honda?"

"I'm okay." I beamed a fake smile.

"Good."

I was kinda happy, Kyo pretty much lied for me. He knew that Yuki didn't want me by myself with him so he pulled a Houdini and walked in the door like he left. Still, even at this hour, I knew that Kyo had some way of pulling the trick he did. But I dropped the topic. I supposed, Kyo wouldn't tell me how he did it anyways, so there was no need in trying to hurt my brain over it.

I made dinner for us and Kyo never came down for it.

"If you're worried about Kyo then ignore it. Leave him." Yuki told me, "…that stupid cat wouldn't eat even if you tied his tail to a mouse trap." I placed Yuki's plate of rice and dumplings in front of him.

"Maybe he might eat…" I sighed. Then again, Yuki was probably right. Kyo had already a bunch meals. It would be a waste to call him down here only to watch him twirl his fork and refuse the dish. Then I would feel bad for asking him to eat.

I sighed again, "What if I'm a bad cook…"

"Nonsense dear…" Shigure smiled. "Yuki is right, Kyo wouldn't eat even if you paid him. Besides, someone like Kyo doesn't need to eat anymore, anyways."

"He doesn't?" _Kyo doesn't need to eat anymore. _I wondered. This was just another outspoken clue to derive more thoughts. This one made more sense than all the others though. This explained why he needed to 'hunt' at night. Right?

But, I wasn't about to ask for further detail. There was no need to. I had no doubts now that my findings were incorrect.

Yuki glowered at his cousin. "…Shigure…"

"What? That's all I'm saying. If Kyo doesn't want to eat then he doesn't have to…" Shigure took a bite out of one of his fried dumplings.

I found myself losing my appetite.

"What's the matter Tohru?" Shigure asked me, reading my face.

"Heh, I don't think I'm hungry enough to eat." I faked a smile again, "I guess I'm just tired."

"I bet it's because of what you said, Shigure." Yuki frowned at him.

"No… no…" I shook my head, "I'm just tired. Heh, I think my hot coco I had this afternoon ruined my appetite. I'm sorry." I tossed my food and placed my plate in the sink. "Night, Yuki… night Shigure."

Before I could sleep, I walked passed my room and stopped at Kyo's room. It didn't feel like there was anyone there, which was until I saw a single shadow move in the crack of the door, Kyo's shadow. I sighed and walked back into my room. "Maybe… we will talk tomorrow."

**Three Years Ago…**

"Awe, come on you all… that's no picture. Tohru is the only one who's smiling." Shigure told us sighing and shaking his head.

Yuki made a half smile. "Happy?"

"Screw pictures, I don't smile!" Kyo crossed arms. "I rather die smelling rat boy's breath."

"Tsk, tsk…" Shigure sighed again, "I promise it will be the only picture. I just need a nice graduation picture for Akito."

"_HEY_ my breath does _not _stink!" Yuki finally frowned at Kyo, realizing what he said, "Stupid cat! Why don't you go take a bath?"

"Because I don't take baths, real men take showers!"

"Yuki? Kyo…" I smiled, "Cheese!"

Both boys seized their conversation and blinked twice in confusion. "CHEEESE?"

-Snap-

"Got it." Shigure laughed, "Thanks dear, it was the perfect picture for Akito… and the whole Sohma family to see, Muaha."

"Bastard!" Kyo screamed out, running after Shigure, a scared and frightened Shigure, I might add. "Gimme that picture!" I laughed at them all, regardless. Yuki sighed.

"Those two act like they are in preschool."

"You aren't going to chase after them either?" I supposed not. Yuki was the reserved one. He smiled at me, shaking his head slowly.

"_Me_ chase _them_." I knew it, he was much too mature for that. Instead he just asked me to walk outside with him while the other two tore up the house. It was cold outside for summer and I shivered in my jacket.

"Can I ask you something?"

I blinked. "Sure."

"Okay." Yuki turned around, staring at the ground. "You have been with us for some time now. I wanted to know how you felt about me…"

"Felt? Hmm." I wondered. "I feel great about you. I mean, we have been friends for a while now and me you and Kyo have fun times together. Like when we camped out and went to the park. OH yeah! And do you remember the time when we all squirted Kyo with the water hose? We have so many memories together, especially meal time and stuff like that. You know?"

Yuki raised a brow then shook his head, "No… not that kind of feeling." he laughed, "I mean how I make _you _feel… do you have any feelings for me…"

"Oh…" then I realized that he was trying to ask me out, well it _felt_ like that anyways.

He turned around, locking eyes with me. "That's okay, Miss Honda. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No no…" I couldn't help smiling. "You're asking me if I like you more than a friend, right?" I really did like Yuki. In fact, I think I had a crush on him and I was just too scared to admit it. I had learned to keep certain things to myself. Liking Yuki more than a friend, was something I would definitely keep a secret. I did that because all the girls in school liked him as well. Battling with that, Yuki didn't need to know that I liked him as well.

…Did he?

"I guess that's what I'm trying to ask." he blushed, "But you don't have to tell me. It was a bad idea anyways."

Our teen school years were over and Yuki didn't have to worry about all those crazy girls messing with him and falling at his feet. He could finally live a normal life and be close with the ones he cared about. Despite all that, I realized, this may be the only opportunity to spill out how I felt about him. "I do like you…" I kinda smiled, feeling quite embarrassed.

"You do?" he violet eyes widened.

"Yeah, I have always liked you. I've just been hiding it all this time."

"But why?" Yuki questioned me. "If I would have known then…" We were so deep in our conversation we didn't even hear Kyo call out to us.

"I SAID HEY! Are you guys ready to go to this STINKIN party?" Kyo frowned. "Something is wrong", a voice told him as he marched over to us. "Are you slowpokes ready to go… or what?" Kyo wondered, glaring at Yuki. I think… he knew what we talked about. I never underestimated Kyo and his awareness, however, Yuki always did. But after that, Kyo stared straight at me, trying to read my face.

"Oh." I uttered, "I forgot about the party." I smiled, "We'll be late."

"Right." Yuki followed me.

Kyo raised a brow. I felt his eyes burning a hole on the back of my neck but I ignored it. And my reason? Simply because if I had shown my face to him, he would of seen the truth, the certainty of Yuki and I existing as a couple. He was mad about it and I hoped to the heavens that I wouldn't have to tell him all by myself.

…But once we got to the Sohma house, Kyo tugged lightly on my wrist just before I passed the gate. His hand was warm and caught my attention quickly. "Hey…" it was a concerned 'hey,' almost like he was worried about my being or something. "So are you and that damn Yuki official now?" I felt like the question was testing me, bunging to a corner so I couldn't escape.

"Like dating?" I don't know why I said that. I knew what he was talking about. Now it was me who played on his awareness to protect my own feelings, shielding them from being read. "I don't know. We only talked about it… He'll probably forget about it, hehe…"

"No." Kyo shook his head, "He won't ever forget that… not ever."

"Oh…"

"It's okay…I knew that he was going to ask you… and I know you like him too. He's normal and much calmer than me right?" Kyo placed his hands in his pocket, his hair blowing so fervently in the wind.

"Kyo?" I pouched out my lower lip, "…how could you say that? I like you guys the same. I always have and always will." but Kyo wasn't convinced. Instead he wasn't even listening to me, he just shook his head. I could tell he was hurting.

"Maybe you did then but this is now…" he sighed. "Besides, he's better for you, I have too much crap going on with me… Maybe if you are with him, you can live your fairy tale dream."

"Even if we were to date, I wouldn't forget about you if that's worried you're worried about." I smiled, called myself, _trying to lighten the mood_…

"Damn it Tohru, you don't get it… I'm not worried about you forgetting me… I'm actually more worried about you not forgetting me…"

"What?" Now I was worried, "You want _me_ to forget _you_?"

"Yeah… can you do that for me?" he requested.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Wouldn't and couldn't."

"That's too bad… it might hurt in time…" those were his last words and since he wasn't allowed to come in to join us, he waited outside till the party was over. He was fine with the few people that stayed outside with him as well. But on the way home, Kyo never said anything. I could have tried to say something to him but I was just too scared that he may be mad at me for liking Yuki.

…That is what all this was about right?

Now that I liked Yuki more than a friend, it only meant that Kyo was going to distant himself from us. I just wasn't ready for that. That same summer evening, we came back to Shigure's house. Everyone went to their separate rooms, no one spoke. No one but me and Yuki, we said goodnight to each other before going into our separate rooms.

I thought about me and Kyo's conversation. I couldn't but feel that I was going to lose a friend.

"_Damn it Tohru, you don't get it… I'm not worried about you forgetting me… I'm actually more worried about you not forgetting me…"_

"_What? You want me to forget you?"_

"_Yeah… can you do that for me?"_

"_I'm sorry. I can't. Wouldn't and couldn't."_

"_That's too bad… it might hurt in time…"_

That last bit of our conversation confused me but… in the morning it all made sense, when we all woke up and Kyo Sohma was gone. But we didn't get it… We thought it would be like other times. Like when Kyo would leave for a few days then would find his way back home because he was hungry… or when he would leave for a few hours because Yuki drove him nuts…

NO! This wasn't like other times at all… Kyo was really gone… gone for good…

**Present…**

Hm, it was a dream.

Here I was dreaming of the past, like an old woman in her rocking chair. It was a good thing that I had that reminisce and I realized in my dream that maybe Kyo was trying to tell me something. Ever since I moved into Shigure's house, I have always had mixed feelings for both Yuki and Kyo. Maybe Kyo was trying to tell me that if I didn't choose one and forget the other then it would hurt me in the end.

I will never forget the look in his eyes when he told me that three years ago. If it had been anyone else, they might have missed those soft emotions that crossed his deep ruby eyes at that moment, but not me. I knew he was hurting and I never held my hand out.

Now, since he's been back, I have been trying to figure out the emotionless pale Kyo. Not just him but his facial expressions too. Which I hadn't quite successfully done yet. I mean, even though I knew his secret, I still wanted to know what his mysterious eyes would always be trying to tell me and why he was so cold all the time.

But thinking now, I feel that dream was a sign that I had chosen the wrong guy. Kyo had been reaching out to me all along. But I was too stubborn to see it. Unfortunately for me I didn't get the memo until after Yuki became my husband to be. Abruptly, another presence was in my room, so I thought…

I quickly opened my eyes, seeing nothing but the window wide open. I sighed, getting up to close it. I shivered, "No wonder it's so cold in here…" I sighed before something orange caught my eye. I peered into the darkness. Blinking, I rubbed my eyes continuously. That giant creature I saw a few nights ago was back and it stood lofty in the distance, just a block away from my window.

"Kyo…" I whispered. In return, its ruby eyes glowed eagerly at me, gawking _so deep _into my soul from _so far _away…


	7. Revealed

…_I panted, hearing ground tremble beneath me. It felt as if the woods were crumbling all around me, "This is no good…" I felt my legs giving out. Suddenly, I saw more of wolves. Their yellow eyes, matted in darkness. They came out of their homes, huts that were planted just above the ground. I couldn't see nothing in pure darkness and quite slowly I could feel myself falling closer and closer to my death…_

…_And like before, there was that look again, a look that seemed to show that it was ashamed. The beast paused, looking ahead of us and panting lightly. Then it began walking away from me. "Kyo… I know it's you…"_

Chapter 7 - Revealed

I closed my blinds.

Was Kyo really staring at me? Was I even sure that thing was Kyo? My stomach dropped as I grew more confused. I know I wasn't imagining things. I saw that creature with my own eyes and I knew it wouldn't be safe to go out there alone just to _check_.

But just to prove my point, I stupidly walked outside, this time I had a jacket and shoes on. I grabbed a lantern off the porch and began walking into the forest. I thought, why wait? When I could conquer my fear, now that I knew who this creature was.

My heart was ready and my mind was clear.

"It's now or never." I sighed, "I have to do this." that's what I said the last time. Speaking of last time, I was more scared then I was _this time_. It was humid tonight and the darkness made it worse for me. The atmosphere felt as if I was ensnared in a black plastic bag with no air holes.

I held my breath as the earth beneath my feet became still. Finally the wind stopped blowing and the trees stopped swaying. I guess you could say the _calm before the storm_…

I stopped in my steps, shinning the lantern ahead of me. I heard light footsteps and it wasn't just one set… it sounded like a whole pack of whatever it was. Then I thought, wouldn't it be funny if this was all in my head. Or… maybe this creature wasn't Kyo. Maybe my mysterious monster had a family. How absurd would that be, a monster having a whole family of monsters and those monsters would have kids, inducing the much older, bigger monsters to be _grandmonsters_…

Funny how a brief set of words could make one feel better. It made a difference in my perception and I was able to continue walking through the forest with ease. "Oh hush Tohru…" I told myself. I was thinking such silly things. Monsters aren't even real and this creature was indeed Kyo. There were certain things about it that made me positive it was him, but they weren't obvious things like the orange hair and ruby eyes.

It was the subjective things that caught my attention more. Like the way its eyes glared at me. They poured out such bold and vibrant emotions, mixed in with anger and arrogance. The way the beast stood resembled Kyo's stance, a gallant stance of chivalry and power. These were all things I came to like about Kyo as time flew past us. These were the only attributes that could tell Kyo apart from Yuki without looking at appearance or attitude.

I heard those footsteps again but somehow I wasn't scared. I felt like something greater was watching over me as I mindlessly went farther. I wouldn't stop now. My heart raced as I tried to look for those footsteps. This was dangerous but I didn't care. I admit, I had never been this anxious before in my life. I just couldn't help it. I was actually… _excited_?

…Mind you, the whole time I was walking, I only thought of happy thoughts like meeting the family of monsters and playing with their kids.

I sighed.

Nothing like that would ever happen. The earth was so dead, so quiet. In fact, the footsteps stopped. They stopped a few seconds ago. I knew I had to be on the other side of the forest now. There were a smaller amount of trees now. Just a few feet from me, I could see a wide spread of grass, which appeared to be a giant field. Still, trees were among my path.

Above me were deep night skies, plain, with a few stars present and a gleaming moon staring into my fatigued eyes. It was all so charming but at the same time… scandalous.

The sky seemed animated, boring, and way too perfect to be a regular night sky. Just the way the moon appeared, was unreal. It was apparent that it would take up at least more than half of the night heavens. These skies never looked like that in around Shigure's house. After looking at the sky for so long, I finally decided to stop and look around. I hadn't seen nothing scary yet. I couldn't help but giggle at my ignorance.

"There's nothing. I got my hopes up for nothing" Maybe Kyo was much farther away than I thought. I sighed, "I guess the only thing to do now is go back home… only which way is home?" I figured that if I just traced my steps backwards I'd get somewhere other than being stuck here.

So I began stumbling backwards, realizing that I would probably end up getting more lost then I already was. However, that didn't matter because I found something that I thought I would never see again. I gasped, looking at the old tent that I lived in before I moved in with the Sohmas. There must have been another landslide causing it to appear above ground. There it laid, matted and clumped together pathetically in the soil.

How did I know it was my tent? Easy… because I never knew how to really make one, which explained how oddly shaped it was. I'd recognize that dirty old thing anywhere. It brought back memories, living here in the wild on my own. "Hehe, I guess if I can't find my way back, I can always remake this thing and live in it until someone finds me." I laughed.

My happy thoughts dispersed as I felt a discomforting feeling tingle down my spine. You know that feeling? When someone is watching you intently? Well, something was watching me. I dropped my old tent hearing a deep growl. "Uh oh…" I mumbled, I couldn't run this time. I was away from home and lost. I had nowhere to go.

I turned around, suddenly remembering that wild life roamed out here and I was just as good as food if I wasn't careful. Unfortunately, I wasn't _careful_ enough. A creature, which appeared to be a wolf, stood there staring at me. It didn't look harmful until it revealed a set of sharp white teeth.

…Here we go again, I was sure of what was going to become of me next. But then, I noticed a few things, this animal wasn't hungry like the other creature I saw the other night and second; this animal didn't seem like it wanted to kill me.

Then I noticed the baby cub that spontaneously appeared from under my old tent. "Oh my gosh." I took a step back.

It made sense now. This wolf didn't want to kill… it was defending. The cub sauntered to its growling mother. I understood as two more cubs revealed themselves. Yes, I see… I stumbled over a family's territory. The mother must have been using my old dusty tent as shelter for her babies. It was clear that once her babies were all present, she'd let me go.

I hoped.

I took even smaller steps back, trying not to trigger something unfortunate but I think it was too late. I dropped my lantern. I guess the mother felt threatened and leaped for me. Right then I jumped back, running deeper into the forest. I couldn't keep my cool any longer. I began screaming, like in most of my dreams, hoping that I would wake up. But I knew this was very real. It was a nightmare come true.

I panted, hearing ground quake beneath me. It felt as if the woods were crumbling all around me, "This is no good…" I felt my legs giving out. Out of nowhere, I saw more of wolves. Their yellow eyes, matted in darkness. They came out of their homes, huts that were planted just above the ground. I couldn't see nothing in pure darkness and quite slowly, I could feel myself falling closer and closer to my death. I must have been a mile away from home and yet I was so lost, so confounded.

"YUKI!" Why did his name come out of my mouth? I wasn't even thinking about him when I did it. Did I think _he_ was really going to come to my rescue? _Right now_? All that energy I had to yell was the only energy I had left. I slowly fell to, what I thought, was my death. My hopes and dreams vanished in a blink of an eye.

…But abruptly, did something come to my rescue. Oddly, something that I didn't expect. A large orange four - legged creature soared out in front of me, with that same disembodied grow that scared me that night ago. I couldn't forget it.

"Kyo." I breathed. Then, it just dawned on me, why he wasn't the monster I saw years ago, the one he turned into after his beads were taken off, instead he was this beast.

The animal roared like it was the king of the jungle, its claws dug deep into the soil beneath us. At first, I thought it just growled just to scare them away but very quickly did this creature snatch up one of the wolves with its mouth and crunched down on its body like a human finger food. Then swallowed it whole.

I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't want to believe that this was Kyo. He would never want to harm anything or anyone, not like this. I was amazed at how violent this beast was too. It would often rip its prey to shreds, shaking the remainder of its body around like a mad demon. Fresh blood rolled down the beast's mouth as it leaped to grab another wolf, repeating the same gruesome gestures.

It was the most grotesque thing I had ever heard honestly, the sound of an animal's bones breaking all at once. The weeping sound of the prey in immense pain. It was all so awful. I hated watching but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It had even been a while since I blinked. This monstrous thing viciously grabbed even swallowed the few cubs there were whole.

I assumed the massacre was over. The rest of the wolf pack scampered away and then it was quiet…

Now… was I next? I laid there in my own dirt, unable to get up. The creature shot a glare at me so deep I thought I was going to die from just staring at it. Still, I just couldn't move. I was much too in shock to even scream and deep inside, I kept telling myself that this wasn't Kyo. But the young man had been gone for three years, Shigure even told me that Kyo was different and Yuki warned me about him too. So there was nothing debunk.

However…

This creature, beast… whatever it was, may had very well been Kyo but that didn't mean he was in control of what he was doing. I don't think… no in fact, _I know _Kyo wouldn't have been that hostile. Kyo was taken over by this beast, I assumed. That's who was in control and I was still in danger. Knowing this, I still couldn't move. Yet, I was able to regain a level head, gleaming into its ruby eyes. "Am… I next?" I softly whispered in fear.

…I hoped that I wouldn't get eaten tonight.

Finally, the creature looked back at what it had done, blood and wolf hair covered its face. I could hear it growl softly like it had feelings. It sounded sad. To be real honest, I wanted to leave it there, allowing it to drown in its own grief. Could you blame me? Or maybe I was talking out of fear. Who knows… but I continued to lay there.

I quickly cleared my throat, attempting to speak. "Kyo…" I managed to say loud enough.

And like before, there was that look again, a look that seemed to show that it was ashamed. The beast paused, looking ahead of us and panting lightly. Then it began walking away from me. "Kyo… I know it's you…"

I paused only for a second.

"…It's okay… you don't have to hide it from me… I already know…"

It looked at me swiftly then turned to the moon. Just as the abnormal white moon hid itself, this beast revealed itself. Its body shrunk to human size and slowly the excessive hair began to reduce off his body. I could have fainted but something was keeping me conscious.

Once the shedding was over, Kyo's clean pale face was shown and he was shirtless. The only other clothing he had on was his black pants which were rigid and torn at the hems. "Kyo…" he was silent for a moment, in fact, he didn't even look at me… was he that ashamed of what he did? He protected me, even though the way he did it was quite grisly.

"_..I have told you this many times, she may have accepted you like the monster you used to be but she will never accept you now, as a killer…"_

Shockingly, that made sense to why Yuki called him that.

"Kyo…" I whispered again.

His eyes softened, while his voice remained a bit harsh. "What?"

My heart beated loudly. I wasn't sure if he could hear it… though he looked like…

"What is wrong with you… your damn heart beats so loudly… it's annoying the hell out of me." he rudely cooed.

I grabbed at my chest. "I'm sorry." I almost wanted to smile from seeing his face after I said his most hated word. "I just didn't think…"

"You didn't think what? That I was like this…" Kyo interrupted me, "Yeah. This what I am… a horrible murderer, with means to kill who I want… whenever I please. It was this or, living under a rock with that sanity I had left."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing… hearing… but it all made sense. This was the reason why Kyo spent most of his time in his room, why he would eat little or refuse to eat during meals. Now I knew why he would even isolate himself from us. He wasn't like us anymore.

"_Kyo…who was cursed with the cat, had to undergo different changes with his curse. This has made him much different the rest of the Sohmas and different from you as a normal human being…"_

…So that meant that he wasn't even human.

"Well…?" Kyo frowned. "Are you going to get up or you going to sit there like an airhead?"

I realized that I had been staring with my mouth open for too long. "Oh…" I then sighed, "But I don't think I can move… then again, can you blame me?" As I said before, I did want to run. I wanted to run so fast it would feel as if I was flying. That's how afraid I was of this new side to Kyo.

But my comment struck him by surprise and he silently walked over to me, grabbing me with just one arm. I was sure that was just a small, small portion of his strength. He began walking at a steady pace as I was forced to be cupped under his arm.

"Kyo… where are we going?"

"_You're _going home… it's not safe out here to be roaming about. I told that damn Yuki to keep you locked up."

"But I'm safe now right?" my feet dangled to and fro, "Nothing would be coming to harm us now…"

"I meant with me…" he explained.

"Kyo…" he didn't trust himself and I could understand why but still. "It's okay, I trust you…"

Kyo frowned at me from above. "You shouldn't ever trust me. Just cus I didn't harm you back there doesn't mean I won't ever try…"

I wondered, "Like the other night…"

Kyo stopped walking and sat me down. "You don't understand, I wasn't trying to harm you that night."

I looked into his face, "So if you weren't trying to harm me then why did you chase me all the way back to the house… I was really scared, Kyo. Really, really scared."

"Meh…" Kyo sighed, sitting down in the plants with me, his pale hand resting under his chin. "I did it to scare you away…" he hesitated when he saw my face, which was a surprised one. "What I mean is… I didn't want you to get hurt so I chased you into the house."

"No you didn't. You blocked me from going any farther to the house. "I said as one single tear rolled down my cheek. "I don't really remember much after I tripped."

He had a blank face for a second then he began to remember that night as well. "Actually, after you tripped, I picked you up and placed you inside." he breathed heavily, "I still don't know how to control myself, Tohru. The monster inside me is the same monster I've been trying to run away from. It's also the same monster you saw with your own two eyes, a few years ago. Now that, that monster side has consumed me, I'm something much greater and I'm much more dangerous than you think…" he sighed, taking a glimpse of the night nature around him.

"My intentions were to scare you off so you wouldn't come back outside but my hunger got the best of me. Tohru, if you never believe a word I say, just believe me when I tell you that I had never wanted to hurt you so badly and when I saw you slip into unconsciousness that night, that's when I realized what I was doing, you get it?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "And … is this a new curse?" I asked.

Kyo raised a brow.

"I mean, with you being _this_ creature… does that effect you're other forms?"

"…To gain one, you must lose the other…" he mumbled to me.

"Hm?"

"I can still turn into a cat… but I don't have all the answers." he replied. "All I know is that I can no longer change into my true form because of this beast within me." with a hand, he pointed to his cold chest. "I also know that I went through a great deal of shit to come this far. So I'm not complaining."

"A great deal like what?" I wondered. He suddenly looked like he was thinking hard, maybe trying to find a way to answer my question. But at the end of the moment, he just shook his head.

"Nothing. Forget about it." he answered frowning. "Just know I'm a dangerous person and it's not safe for you to be around me. I'm sure _they _have told you already." he referred to Shigure and Yuki, "If you have any doubts that they were wrong, you can forget it." he explained.

"They have told me things, but I know better…" I smiled and in return he frowned again.

"Well you _better_ know this," he warned me with his eyes, "…This isn't a dream and time can't reverse itself, understand? I can't protect you anymore because I'm the bad guy now. "

"Kyo…" Now I worried.

"What? Now, I guess you're going to act like your old goofy self… with that damn goofy smile, pat me on the back and say it's okay…" he assumed, "But it's not. It's not okay if you're hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I harmed you."

"No its okay, Kyo… really. I know you're not a monster on the inside. You are a great guy, sweet and protective." Now that I think about it, I would have never said those things to Yuki. I only kept these thoughts to myself. Positive or negative.

He finally stood up, ignoring my words. "Let's go… I don't have much longer."

"Till you transform into that… thing…"

"Yeah…" Then Kyo raised a brow, "Wha? Thing! I'm _not_ a _thing_." And he was right. He looked like a cat and a wolf breeded together. As I described him before, in his beast form he was large with white intimidating teeth but he had the prettiest orange fur until it was obscured by the blood of his enemies.

"A Werecat?" I thought aloud as we began walking.

His ruby's eyes laughed at me. "Yeah sure…" He was calmer now that I knew what he was, but still he didn't accept himself as that. I could still see the man's shame lingering in his eyes. What great pain it was, knowing that you were harmful to everything around you even the people you cared about. There was nothing you could do about it either.

…You would either continue harming natured life or, go insane from the hell that confined you to the shell you were force to hate… for as long as you lived. I couldn't imagine what that felt like.

"Tohru…" he breathed lightly, his voice sounding shy.

"Yes?" my eyes stuck to the side of his face. "Something wrong?"

"You mind if I held your hand?"

"Uh…" that comment shocked me, I mean this was Kyo. The almighty, rough and tough Kyo. Of all people I wouldn't think of him wanting to be that affectionate.

"Yeah it's weird. But I just had the sudden urge to hold your hand… we don't have to… if you don't want to." a faint blush appeared on his face.

"No we can…" and I grabbed his icy cold hand, which became warm by my touch. I felt our bodies becoming as one; just like the time when he rushed to break my fall a few days ago, only the feeling was more immense. I knew I should have been afraid after what Kyo said but oddly I wasn't. Even when we finally reached the house, I could have worried about Yuki waiting outside for me when I got there.

But… I didn't.

…or I could have been scared of Yuki seeing Kyo and I holding hands.

But… I wasn't scared.

"You'll be back won't you?" I questioned him. I can't believe I was worried for him. Like anyone could kill him anyways. I think it was safe to assume Kyo was immortal too.

"In the morning… I will." he let go of my hand, smiling. "When you wake up, I'll take you somewhere okay?"

"But what about Yuki?" I wondered.

"So? _Lie _to him…" suddenly the moon separated itself from the foggy clouds and quickly did the man transform back into what he hated so passionately. Orange fur swiftly covered his body and with just one blink he was gone.

His last words stained my mind… "Hm… he wants me to _lie _to _Yuki_?"

_THANKS FOR READING! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!_


	8. The Walk

First in the beginning, Yuki has some personal issues that he wants to talk about with his wife to be. Things that might make or break their relationship. Then the rest of the chapter is all Tohru and Kyo so sit tight. One good thing to know is that since Yuki is going back to school, you can infer that Kyo and Tohru will get more time together. And that's when the summary of the story starts to make sense. Well I will say more sense.

* * *

><p>…<em>Kyo glanced down at the arm that held the beads. "I much rather be the way I was. At least then, I was safe from changing into anything because of the bracelet. Now this damn thing is only good for show." he glanced up at the road again, "But it's my own damn fault. I chose to live like this… If I'm gonna be the outcast in the family, then I might as well be the outlaw too, right?"<em>

Chapter 8 - The Walk

I yawned softly, straightening myself into a full body stretch. It was about time for me to get up anyways. I had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted from the dangerous night tare I went through last night. I was glad all that was over. Now that I knew Kyo's secret, I felt like he would be easier to talk to and be around.

Speaking of Kyo, he told me he would be back in the morning to see me.

…But he never did come. And even though he didn't, I figured there was something important that he had to do so I wasn't worried at all. Also, I could tell he had been home. The ripped black pants he had on last night, were in the doorway of his room. I also noticed the cup of coco I left for him yesterday on the countertop this morning.

"Good morning Tohru." Shigure was already at the table reading a book. His glasses dropped half way to his nose as he looked down, "Did you rest well?"

"I did." Strangely, this time I wasn't lying. I had no idea what time Kyo walked me back to the house but whatever hours I lost, were definitely restored on that couch I crashed on. "So where's Yuki?"

"…Present." Yuki walked down the stairs fatigued, buttoning his white collared business shirt. "Good morning Shigure… Morning Hon."

Whoa. That caught me off guard. In the two years of being with Yuki, he had never said that to me, ever. I almost dropped the skillet hearing it. "G-good morning to you too."

It didn't bother him and he didn't realize what he said, I don't think. He sat down at the table, still yawning and rubbing his eyes at various times. I actually didn't mind him calling me _hon_. Sure, it wasn't my first name but it was a name better than my last name.

Meh, nevertheless, I began cooking without a care. Whether I liked it or not, I still had a job to do. I had to make breakfast for everyone else that could still eat just fine.

"So… I have some pleasant news." Yuki announced at the table. "I have a job interview today with a law and attorney office." he concluded with a smile.

"That is good news." I smiled back. Finally the hard work paid off. For two years, Yuki had been going to school full time with barely any breaks in between. After that, he decided to take off one month to be home with us. I was happy that he was here, but I knew it wouldn't last. It wouldn't be long till Yuki found a decent four year college along with a good paying job to take his time. I guess that time was now… "So where is it?"

"Closer to the university. I figured, it needed to be close to that at least." Yuki rested a hand under his chin. "With very little days left here, it might be more convenient if I did that anyways."

"And they said they would take your kind of experience? Keep in mind, you have only been to a two year college." Shigure reminded him, "You need at least four to five years for completing law school, you know?"

Yuki sighed in annoyance. "Somehow I knew you would say that." he frowned, "Just so you know, they are aware of my experience and education. They are still willing to hire me and pay for the rest of law school for me." he turned to me. "And now, paying the rest won't be an issue."

I blushed. "Oh yeah…" I giggled nervously.

"Well that's good that they would pay… I thought hospitals only did that for their soon to be doctors and nurses." Shigure began reading his book again, "…Now we can hope this is what you really want to do."

"Of course." Yuki agreed. "They told me that it might take a bit till I finish, but they pay very well starting out. Trust me, I have no regrets. Even if it takes me hundred years, I will get it done." he reassured us, "Besides, I made a promise." that's when he looked at me again, this time he smiled.

"Ehehe…." I giggled nervously again, turning around to finish making breakfast. I don't know why I was nervous. I guess it was the loving look he gave me that induced me to have butterflies. I could feel he determination had for his goals. Like he was putting all the extra effort for me because I asked him to and because he loved me. I felt so bad, here I was just sitting playing house wife while he worked his butt off.

"If you don't mind, hon… make only one plate for breakfast." Yuki requested.

One plate? "Why?" I questioned him. Unless, Yuki and Shigure no longer needed to eat as well. I turned around to meet my fiancé's face. "Is something wrong?"

Both men looked at each other… "No, no…Just one plate for Shigure. I plan to take you out today, that's all." Yuki replied, recognizing my panicky tone.

My eyes fluttered, realizing how stupid I sounded. I took a deep breath. "Right, of course." How is it that I haven't been able to keep my cool around Yuki? Why must I always think unnecessary things and worry myself to death. I would never know I supposed.

"I hope that's fine with you." Yuki spoke softly. His violet eyes seemed to persuade me in a way I couldn't say no but I grew tired of being paid for and taken out all the time. All he was doing was wasting his money on me…

"Actually that would be great but since you're leaving in a few days, could we just take a walk outside… I would love that more than anything." I could by the expression on his face that he was surprised. I remained quiet as both men looked at each other again and then back at me.

"Um sure. If that's what you want." Yuki stood up. "A walk it is." Finally, we would get some time to talk privately. I always looked forward to having quality time with Yuki. I found more interest in that than him spending his money on me.

"Thank you…" I nodded, pouring scrambled eggs into Shigure's plate. "So… would you like your breakfast now?" I asked him but Yuki shook his head.

"No, later…" he replied, his voice forever sounding so peaceful, "I'll wait for you to finishing eating. I know you must be starved from not eating dinner last night. We can go walk and talk after that." Something must have had Yuki nervous, he never ate before giving significant news. Which I was sure that's why he passed on breakfast until our walk was over. So I passed on breakfast as well. I couldn't eat knowing he had something to tell me so it all played out.

"Actually I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked.

I nodded, grinning. "Don't worry… I can always eat later."

"See you kids later…" Shigure stuffed his face.

With that being said, we started our walk and boy was it a quiet one. I took the opportunity to use the silence as a stress releaser. However that didn't last. Yuki parted his lips to speak and before I recognized it, an unnerving shaky feeling filled my lungs. Naturally in a conversation with Yuki, he always tended to stare me down but this time, he looked the other way.

"I leave in a few days…" his voice was abruptly filled with much guilt.

I nodded, walking with my shoulder brushing up against his arm. "…I know."

"…It's going to be hard leaving you for a second time." he admitted.

"…Yes but you will be back." I told him.

"But it won't be like other times where I would visit you on a free day." he locked gazes with me. "I'm going to be gone for a long time and I may not have free days to see you."

My face froze. "Oh…" That actually bothered me, maybe more than I ever thought possible. How long would it take before my heart would break down from missing him? I know this law school meant a lot to him but how long would it before I could see my fiancé again?

"Believe me, I'm much more worried than you." he managed to break a small smile, "I worry about your feelings, your wellbeing, and what patience you have for me."

"Patience I have for you?" I repeated baffled.

"Yes." he answered through his teeth, "What if I'm, not back here… before your tolerance for loneness has exhausted… or will you find someone else while I'm away?"

_That long? _I wondered. I knew then he wasn't talking about months, he was talking about years. I couldn't imagine being away from him for that long but at the same time, if I had to wait that long, I was positive that I wouldn't grow tired of waiting for him. That took dedication and determination, which I had a lot of. "Of course I wouldn't. You shouldn't think like that, Yuki."

He stopped walking to turn to me. "I know I shouldn't, but it's something I think about frequently." he admitted to me shyly. "Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if I didn't go to law school. I would be home with you all the time, doing activities I enjoy… Then I think, not picking up law school means we would forever be under my cousin's roof with no money for us in the future."

"Yuki…"

He sighed, finally relaxing his gaze. "There's a lot of things I want. Like having our own house and for us to be well off where you don't ever have to work another day for the rest of your life. I want to have money to pay for our wedding when it comes around to It." he sighed again, "But… all that's just a hopeless dream if you get tired of waiting for me."

I wanted those things too, minus not working. I wouldn't allow myself to sit around the house and play house wife like I was doing now. I could tell that he had much time to think about this and maybe… he had come to some realization like I did. Only this realization bothered him and it bothered me because I could see how bad he was hurting from it.

"Yuki, I know how important this is to you and I will wait as long it takes for you." I didn't know why I was promising something I probably couldn't keep. I'm sure Yuki wouldn't be saying all this if he had faith that I would be alright till he got back. Strange, that this bothered him more than him leaving I with Kyo, weird that he didn't even mention Kyo.

"I believe that now but in time we'll see." he said that like he knew that something was going to happen but he quickly changed the subject before I could say anything on that. "Maybe our relationship is too strong for obstacles such as that. On that note, if you ever get tired of waiting, call me and I will come straight home, no questions asked. Then we will get married." he teased lightly, knowing things wouldn't be that easy. I wouldn't allow that to happen anyways.

I giggled. "That wouldn't happen."

"Okay, okay… but seriously, Tohru Honda…" it felt so weird hearing my full name come out of his mouth so seriously like that, "…promise me we will get married when I get back. At least then, I would have something to look forward to once my schooling is finished."

"Really?" My face let up, "As soon as you get back?"

"Yes, we don't even have tell a soul. It can just be me and you…" he smiled at me, "How does that sound to you?"

"It's perfect." I giggled again, grabbing him all excitedly. I didn't realize he transformed till I felt his arm disappear from my grip. "Whoops." My arms waved in a protest. "I'm so sorry Yuki I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't!"

"It's all right hon, don't worry about it." I admit, it must have been frustrating dealing with a girl who still didn't know her fiancé's boundaries to hugging. I grabbed his clothes as we started walking again.

"Yuki…" I spoke after getting over my few moments of embarrassment.

"…Hm?"

"What made you call me hon all the sudden? I mean, it doesn't bother me but usually you call me by my last name." I looked down on him. Could see his violet eyes filling up with confusion.

"I figured it would be something you wanted. Well… really, I thought it was time for a change. I know I have called you by your last name for a long time. It must have been annoying to you. Personally, it annoyed me too."

I blushed, covering my cheeks. "It wasn't…" I lied.

"Well it was to me so I stopped." he replied. "Whenever you're comfortable with me saying your first name, let me know."

I looked down at him again. So that was the reason why he never called me by my first name, because he assumed I wasn't okay with it? "Heh, Yuki… I have always been okay with you calling me Tohru. You don't have to ask my permission to call me that."

Suddenly he transformed back and I dropped his clothes, pacing behind a nearby tree. He laughed lightly, grabbing his clothes I tossed on the ground. "Hm okay… Tohru it is." Then once when he saw me trembling behind the tree, he laughed again.

"And you know, you don't have to be so nervous around me when I transform back…"

I blinked, "But Yuki… y-you're… naked…"

"That's true." he agreed, reaching for my hand. "…Tohru, you're a decent lady but it doesn't make you any less decent of a lady if you saw me naked just once."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Yuki never spoke like that. Then I supposed me seeing him naked was a start, a start for an exposed relationship that I wasn't ready for. I blushed even more, this time I could feel my cheeks becoming hot. "That could be but… still…" Wow could we just maybe drop this topic?

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. Never mind…" I noticed Yuki was blushing too.

"Heh…heh…" we awkwardly chuckled to ourselves.

Swiftly, his eyes shifted the other way, "Anyways… we better get back to the house, my interview is soon." he continued, "If I get this job, I should be done with school completely in four years."

We turned around, walking the way we came.

"Four years?" I questioned him.

"Yeah… And I know that's a long time but I plan to call you often and write you letters in my free time, if that's alright."

"Of course it is…" I agreed.

"It's not much." he sighed, "…but maybe doing it that way for a while should make you feel like you're not waiting at all for me." I knew by doing this, Yuki was only try to buy time. Promising things that he wasn't even sure he could do once he was back in school. He seemed almost sure that I was going to get tired of waiting for him. He would try anything before that happened.

"I know you're wondering why I keep saying these things."

I just waited, guarded but quite interested.

"I know Kyo will be here still, even after I leave." he frowned at that thought. "This wouldn't bother me so badly if I didn't know what things he was capable of." he explained, "But what bothers me more than that, is how he tends looks at you…"

"I don't think Kyo likes me like that." I tried to enlighten him with my ignorance.

"No not like that." Yuki shook his head, "I mean he looks at you like you're a full course meal."

That I could agree with. Kyo's eyes seemed to reveal that when they turned charcoal black. I knew this and I wasn't worried about it. I also knew that he was capable of harming me, still, I didn't frightened. "Well that's just weird." I just laughed. "But don't worry, I won't allow myself to get harmed."

Yuki just shook his head again, "What never seizes to amaze me is how _incredibly _brave you are. I know that if any thing was to happen, you would know what to do."

"Right." but after talking with Kyo last night, I had a feeling that he wouldn't harm me. "Thanks Yuki." and now it seemed that he trusted me to be alone with Kyo even if Shigure wasn't in the house. To me, that was a giant step for us in the relationship.

Before I knew it, we were back at the house.

"Eh, I better hurry." Yuki sighed at the time. Breakfast was already over and there was no time for him eat anything. "I'll see you later this evening, okay?" He grabbed some fruit then quickly planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay. Be careful." I waved.

* * *

><p>Yuki left right away. I noticed as I walked in the house, Shigure was gone too. By the looks of things, I had the whole house to myself. I smiled at the thought, putting on my apron. What better time on cleaning an unoccupied house, however, I was stopped by a gentle humming of an engine.<p>

"Hm. Yuki forgot something?" I wondered.

The door slammed suddenly and I heard keys and a bag drop on a nearby table.

"Hey." a familiar voice called. The mysterious cat was back.

"Welcome home, Kyo." I uttered, tying my apron. I didn't expect him so soon in the day. The way he was dressed, it seemed that he would have been gone all day. He looked that important. He stared at me coolly, bundled up in a black casual jacket with a white collar sticking out. He also wore black casual pants, along with some black dress shoes. I wasn't amazed to see him dressed like this. It seemed that black and white was his favorite colors to wear now.

He took off the scarf around his neck, placing it on the table. "It's only you home?" He wondered, sitting at the table.

"Yeah." I answered, pulling out the mop and bucket. "Everyone left me." I laughed, "So I thought I would get a bit of cleaning done."

"Is that all you think about is cleaning?" Kyo gave me a disgusted look, "I would hate if I had to clean all the time." Well for _his_ information, he never cleaned and couldn't stand to see a broom. So I could understand the look. As for me, I didn't exactly love cleaning but I loved a clean house.

"Well it keeps me occupied." I muttered, keeping my eyes locked on pouring the bleach water into the bucket.

"Well, there are other things that keep you _occupied_ too right?" he questioned before standing up. That's when I looked up to see he was in front of me. "Am I right?"

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged, shyly.

"Come on." his voice sounded eager, "Let's go then."

"Wha?" I blinked, "Where are we going to go?" And what about Yuki?

He was suddenly wary. "I don't know but I promised you that I would take you somewhere in the morning and I feel like crap because I was late coming to get ya."

"Kyo… I…"

"I know you're worried about what he will think, but I don't break promises." Then he looked at me with his daring ruby eyes, almost smiling, "…and isn't that a good enough excuse to break that damn Yuki's rules for once."

I didn't answer, much too embarrassed to even try.

"Or… we can forget what I said and you can go back to cleaning." he suggested, "Only you would have to allow me to help you out… So I won't feel like crap for not fulfilling my promise."

"Fine." I smiled lightly. I wanted to go anyways. "Only one thing?" I asked after a second of hesitation.

He raised a brow.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to take me because you promised… And we don't have to go anywhere fancy."

"Done." the cat rolled his eyes.

"And…" I put up one finger, "Where ever we go, I would like it if you didn't spend your money on me." I felt bad when Yuki did it all the time. I just wanted to go somewhere that didn't require money.

"Okay _now_,you're asking for too much…" he shook his head. "It's my money and I'll spend it on you however I would want too, damn it."

"I know… but still. Can you do it for me?" my tone shriveled, "Please…"

Kyo frowned irritatedly and shook his head. "Yah, sure… _only if_ you allow me to buy at least one item for you. DEAL?"

"Deal, but it has to be something simple… please." I pleaded.

Kyo sighed, throwing on his scarf and a white flag up at my request. "Geez woman, can't you allow one person to do something nice for you…" _After all I been GONE for three years!_ He cooed.

"I am." I took off my apron, hanging it on the pantry door. "I said yes to you taking me somewhere."

"Yah, after I practically begged you." Kyo frowned opening the front door for me. "People that promise things aren't supposed to be the ones to beg, are they?"

"In theory…" I laughed, suddenly choking right after. "…Kyo… you have a car?" that's funny, wasn't Yuki and Shigure the only ones who had a car, I thought.

"Duh, how do you explain me arriving here to this stupid place… on piggyback?"

"Hehe. My apologies, it's just that…" Well it was just that, it was a really _nice _car. Something that you would only see rich people having to drive. I don't mean to be ignorant, but weren't rich people the ones who drove suped up convertibles? Speaking of convertibles, his was a clean charcoal black with tan leather seats and blasting sterling silver rims.

"It's just what?" Kyo sighed, "Damn, it's too much isn't it?"

"No, no… It's quite lovely." I giggled, "I just didn't think you had expensive taste like that. I'm truly impressed." I replied as he opened the door for me, "Now… where had you been hiding this thing, I never noticed it."

"What do ya mean? It's been here all along." Kyo answered back, blowing his orange thick strands out of his pale face. "You just never paid attention to it, you… _slacker_."

"Whoops, I guess I didn't." As Kyo jumped into the driver seat with no effort at all, here I was awkwardly slithering my way into the passenger seat, fidgeting around with the firmness of it, "And… quiet comfy too. Wow…"

"Would you like some… _help_?" he raised a brow, "Or, we can go in that _P.O.S_, Shigure calls a car… over there…" he pointed to the sorry looking family van Shigure never took to the junk yard.

Finally, I made it in. "No I'm fine. It's snug. I like it."

"It's more than comfortable, it's hella fast too… so you might want to put on a seatbelt." he suggested, "I'm kinda a speed demon on the back roads." and with a wink in his eye, he started the engine.

I couldn't have taken that comment any more seriously, I quickly found the seatbelt above me and strapped myself in. "Okay ready." but I clearly wasn't, with a blasted push, I went forward. All my blood rushed to my head in a matter of a few seconds.

"Just breathe and hold on to what you want." he vigorously pressed on the gas.

So I did and I couldn't believe how much better I felt. "That's all?" I asked, I thought at least I would be flying out of the car with my seatbelt still attached. That was before I looked over and saw that he was actually going over eighty miles over the limit. It didn't feel like we were going that fast at all.

The other thing I noticed was his bracelet. There it was on his wrist. But I could recall the first night I was out in the woods, I saw them on the ground, broken. I know I didn't imagine that. "Kyo…"

"They scatter every time I go into my alternate cat form but resemble when I'm in human form." He answered without hesitation, "It's the only form my beads can't protect me from. At night, the moon rejects the power the bracelet and that's why I have no choice but to go into beast form when the moon shines on me." he watched the road carefully as he further explained, "So in theory, I don't have to wear them anymore… but I still do…"

I nodded, "I see, it must be nice to wear the beads when you choose, no restrictions."

"The hell it isn't." Kyo glanced down at the arm that held the beads.

"Huh? But why…"

"I much rather be the way I was. At least then, I was safe from changing into anything because of the bracelet. Now this damn thing is only good for show." he glanced up at the road again, "But it's my own damn fault. I chose to live like this… If I'm gonna be the outcast in the family, then I might as well be the _outlaw_ too, right?"

I shrugged as my lip curled, "I suppose." I responded, "Surely you wouldn't be the outlaw forever."

"There you go again." Kyo spoke back, looking at me, "…thinking so optimistic. You think everything will fix itself in time?" he frowned, "That's bullshit. Some people were just put on this earth to suffer, whether you like it or not…"

Actually, in my theory, I believed it didn't matter who you were, bad things were going to come to you regardless. That was something that none of us could prevent, I mean its life. That wasn't optimistic thinking either. I was just always taught to make positive thoughts out of the negative ones. However, Kyo was making negative thoughts out of positive ones.

"Maybe I am thinking optimistically, but it's better than being pessimistic all the time…"

"Wha?" Kyo closed his mouth, sighing. "I am positive, I have accepted my fate and everything along with it. To be honest, I could be getting myself into worse things."

I hid my grin. "Oh really."

We finally slowed down to normal speed once Kyo turned into a busy street. "Yeah, that's right." he answered, "At least give me credit for not being as _emo_ as usual…" But I wouldn't call it emo though. I often compared Kyo's anger to a candle flame. When hot enough, it could really do some damage but was the easiest to put out.

"You are right. I see that you don't get angry like you used to." I agreed.

"That's because I have no reason to now…" he instantly replied, "I always blamed that damn Yuki for my problems. I felt like if I beat him at everything, I could be truly accepted. That would always be the reason for our arguments."

"So you finally got tired of arguing?" I mused lightly.

"Yeah. Oddly, I always wondered why he was better than me, why he was always able to kick my ass each time we fought. It was because he was the calmer, reserved type. While I was the kid with anger issues and no patience."

"Mm…" he did have a point there. Yuki never raised voice and he was always humble and because of that, he was liked by everyone. I guess it took Kyo some separation to understand that.

He glanced at my face again, "Don't you go thinking that I will reason with that damn rat, I still hate him and always will. But I just don't pick fights like I used to. I figured that if I kept my mouth shut he would stop talking crap eventually."

"You don't ever think about him assuming you're weak because you don't fight back?" I teased.

He chuckled at me, "Come on, even that damn rat isn't stupid enough to pick fights with strengths he can't handle. It's clear, if he wanted to test me he would have done it already."

"So what do you think he's waiting for?" I gasped, "Oh my, you don't think he's scared do you?" Afraid seemed a bit off if you asked me.

"Heh…Well wouldn't you be?" the car finally came to a stop in a park. "Maybe he isn't scared of me. For all I know, he could be holding back. But I could care less about him right now." Kyo stepped out of the car, peaking inside, "You coming?"

"Right." it was much easier getting out Kyo's car, then getting in. I heaved a sigh fixing my clothes and straightening my hair. Since we were at a park, I supposed were going to walk and talk more about him. Oh! Which I was totally fine with… because I really wanted to learn more about him and his new beast form.

Then he said, "Sorry we aren't doing to talk about me anymore. I want to know more about you… fill me in on what I missed out these three years."

I froze. How did he know that's what I was thinking? I knew Kyo was mysterious and powerful since I saw him last. But if this man could read my thoughts, I was for sure in deep trouble. As I thought about it, I noticed when we were in the car he explained about the beads without me even asking about them. Like he knew I was going to ask in the first place.

"How did you know that?"

He raised a brow, "…how did I know what?"

"What I was thinking."

Kyo's pale face relaxed, "I _don't _know what you're thinking. You're just too easy to read." he smiled, walking a few steps ahead of me.

"Oh…"

"If it bothers you that badly, then I be quiet and wait till you ask me the question or say what's on your mind." he suggested pouting.

"It doesn't bother me at all." Though, I never remembered him being that good at reading my face. But like he said, he knew lots of things even though it looked like he didn't.

"If a dog barks at me, I'll end up kicking it. So I suggest we start over there…" he pointed to the sidewalk. So, I followed him, avoiding lots of pets and other animals, especially the _dogs_. Maybe Kyo was mature but he still had a hint of that teenager attitude left in him.

"Anyways." He blurted out, breaking the silence between us. "What's been going on with you, you're usually not this damn quiet."

There was nothing going on with me. Well, nothing that I wanted him to know about. Not because he would tell or anything but I knew if I talked about my relationship with his cousin he would get worried. Maybe blurt words in an argument with Yuki if it ever came to that. In case you were wondering, I was like this back in high school too and the more I matured, the more I kept things to myself.

"Nothing, really." I responded, keeping my face still so he couldn't read it.

"Hm, really?" Kyo wondered.

"Everything is exactly how it was before you left…" I uttered softly, "I don't see why anything would change now."

His face fell a bit, eyeing my face. "Okay, _now _you're just lying…"

"No… really." I insisted, "I wouldn't lie…" then I began thinking what really happened over the few years he was gone. "…After you left, I had gotten me a part time job in a bakery but I ended up quitting a month later."

"Why?"

"I didn't like it and I wanted to go to some kind of school." I answered. "Wasn't it you that told me that I needed to tell people what I felt?"

"Yeah, yeah… go on…"

"After that, I and Yuki decided to make a home business doing what we loved most, gardening." I explained, "I know, it sounded like a dumb idea but it wasn't and it brought in a lot of money."

"I see…"

"We did that for a full six months, before our hands turned green and it wasn't long till that died off as well."

"Did you ever go to school?" he asked.

"I did. I ended up going to a school for Art History. I actually learned a lot there." I continued, "In fact I think Art is my favorite thing to learn about and look at now because of it."

"Uh… huh…" he paused, unsure if he comprehended all that. "…go on…" he urged me to continue.

"Oh uh…" then I had lost my place, "Oh yes, after I was done with Art History, Yuki went ahead to a two year college so he could transfer to a four year college. But he still wanted to look for a job."

"Why were you guys so much into looking for jobs?" he asked with a shrewd look in his eyes.

"Because. Shigure was the one to always support us. I told Yuki that it bothered me, he respected my feelings and swore that he would get a job. So from that point on, there was never a time I didn't see a job application or a book in hand, studying law."

"Law, huh?" Kyo smirked, he probably thought it was a dumb idea just because Yuki was doing it.

"Pretty much," I agreed, "Yuki stuck with being an attorney."

"Looks like the rat decided to put away childish toys too and become a man…" Kyo murmured. "…Heh, I don't blame him for that. It's about time…"

"Well I didn't like it at first with him spending so much time away from home but he did visit me on his days off. I was grateful for that and Yuki had his mind on being an attorney so badly, I just couldn't disrupt that."

"Didn't he take off a month of school?"

I nodded shockingly. "Yeah so I wouldn't be lonely at home." I failed to mention that Yuki asked my hand in marriage exactly the same time he came home to be with us.

"So when does he leave?"

"In a couple days." I replied, "He's already found a job close to his school that would take his kind of experience and pay for the rest of his law school."

"Let me guess you paid?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Well after Shigure paid the first half with his savings. Then I begged to pay for the rest from my own savings."

"Yuki didn't offer to pay?" Kyo frowned.

"Heh, well… I wouldn't let him."

"I see, taking the responsibilities of others and making them your own burden… " he spoke mainly to himself, "…Yeah, that sounds like you…"

"Well I can't help that." I giggled. "…that's just me." For once, I finally got tired of talking. "Well Kyo tell me about you now? I know lots of things have happened to you right?"

Kyo glared at me for a long minute, while we walked suitably slow. "Mm, later… okay?"

"Promise?" I knew I could get him to do anything if I said that.

"Yeah…" he sighed, "Next subject…" he paused glancing around, "Are you hungry?"

"Maybe ice cream." I giggled, pointing to the stand a couple a feet away.

"I meant for food…" Kyo sighed again but his eyes followed my hand, "Wait here okay?" he smiled lightly.

"Okay." I stood silently. Kyo walked over to the ice cream stand, pulling out a wad of cash. It hadn't even been a few seconds since he had been gone and I was getting a bit lonely.

"One chocolate cone…"

"500 yen."

"_Hey look over there…" _Some male said.

"_Yeah check out that hottie, the brunette…" _his buddy agreed.

Kyo turned around. "Damn, somehow this feels like déjà vu…" he watched two men, taller than he was, walk over to me.

"Hey there, cutie." one man winked.

"Huh? Oh hello." I smiled, fiddling with my ponytail.

"Why are ya over here standing alone." the other said to me.

"Oh I'm not…I'm," but I was interrupted.

"She ain't alone…" Kyo stared fiercely at the two older men, holding my ice cream. "…and you bastards better leave her _alone _if you know what I mean." Now, I always thought Kyo was tall even back when we were in high school but these two guys were much bigger than he was and seemed stronger.

"Kyo…" I breathed.

"Whatcha gonna do if we don't leave her alone…" the one of the guys laughed, teasing Kyo and lightly pushing him to anger him more. "Beat us up and take our _lunch _money…"

"I _hate_ being laughed at…" Kyo grunted and without hesitation, his single free hand reached up to grab one of the guys by the collar. I gasped, watching Kyo lift that heavy man off his feet by a few inches. I could see Kyo veins contracting as he did so. Still, I wasn't sure if that was the full potential of his brute strength.

"Tell me, what was so damn funny… HUH?" Seeing Kyo act like this, was different from all the other times he had gotten himself in rumbles. This time, it actually looked like he was enjoying himself, a twisted grin shot across his pale face. "Let's see how much you'll be laughing once your dumbass face is caved in!"

In a quick instinct, Kyo felt the other man coming. Kyo dropped scared guy and turned around just in time to block his buddy's punch with his own pale hand. Then, Kyo evilly smiled, ruby eyes glowing through elegant orange hair.

"What the hell?" His buddy wondered, trying to break free of Kyo's death grip. But Kyo was too darn strong for them. "Dude w-we d-don't want any trouble…"

"Kyo." I couldn't take it anymore… "You won, it's okay. You can stop fighting." I was actually scared for Kyo. But at my request, Kyo let the guy go and his flunky.

"Here…" Kyo handed me my untouched, perfectly fine, ice cream cone. That was pretty impressive. The two men could see that as they both stared at him in fear. "WHAT?" he yelled.

You would of thought that would have scared them off but of all things, it only took was a one glare, not just any glare but one that reeked with danger and murder; one that could probably melt your bones if you were dumb enough to stare… long enough.

Both men ran as fast as they could… and just like that, they were gone. "You alright?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah they didn't touch me." They didn't even have a chance to talk to me before Kyo came along and saved me. I smiled at him.

"They better not have." Kyo grimaced, "I would have to break their hands, along with their nasty smutty fingers."

"Kyo," we began walking, "…could you really do that?" I'd hope not.

Kyo gave me a smile, much like the one he gave those men, a twisted distorted smile that even I was afraid of. "I don't think you would want to stick around for that." He turned white, and eyes turning incensed. He was obviously playing that gory scene in his head, daring to make it true.

"Oh… oh okay." I quickly shrugged _that _thought off…


	9. The Fatal Truth

"…_You said that you weren't like that when you started culinary arts…" I answered, "Does you mean that this new curse came upon you recently?"_

_Kyo shook his head, sighing lightly at my question. I wondered if he would tell me about his curse now, I truly hoped. "I told you, Tohru… you will regret this…" he eyed me, almost like he was warning me._

"_Nonsense…" I smiled, "If I do, tell me anyway."_

Chapter 9 - The Fatal Truth

We chatted so much.

…Sadly, it was more stuff about me.

I didn't worry about it too much though. Kyo promised me that he would tell about his whole life story after he left us and hopefully, how he _changed_. Those were his exact words, followed by, "_You would surely regret after I tell you…"_

I'm sure he meant the curse… I paid no attention to that, and still, I couldn't wait for when he would tell me. In fact, I found myself at the edge of my seat each time I thought he was going to blurt out something about his past. Unfortunately the assumption failed me each time.

For the meantime we just walked in silence, closer than two mutual friends would. I randomly began thinking what type of creature he was. I mean, I know I said he was a Werecat. But _Werecat, _was such a cheap way of trying to put a name on him. There had to be another name for it other than that. The truth was I didn't know what he was, but he was _something._ I had the picture stained in my mind but I just couldn't put it with words… It was something beyond my prospect of rational, _lucid _explanation.

I was stomped every time.

"Where would you like to go now…?" Kyo turned to me in question, "And don't say nowhere… there's gotta be some place you want to go or haven't gone to yet."

"Not really." I sipped on my ice cream cone.

He sighed in aggravation. "Seriously, Tohru. Just give me an answer. _Anything_…"

I smiled at his annoyed face. "Home." I willingly answered.

Kyo blinked twice. "Already?"

"Yeah." I told him, "Don't worry I'm not wanting to go home because of Yuki."

"So you're bored then?"

My eyes widened. "No. Of course not."

"Did my way of fighting off those bastards scare you then?"

I made a face at that memory. "Meh… No."

He glared at me. "You're a bad, _bad_ liar."

"…Yes I am," I rolled my eyes, "But, I'm not trying to lie to you. I suggested home because there's no other place to go." my stomach growled unexpectedly. I haven't had a real meal since yesterday morning, so of course it would growl now… I also recognized Kyo's disturbed facial expression.

…He heard it… simply because he heard _everything_.

To the sound of my belly, his eyes flared a lighter ruby color. "Come on…" he grabbed my hand, leading me back to his car. His grip was so hard, I thought my arm was going to fall off. That may have been but he seemed like he was containing himself so it wouldn't happen.

"Where are we going…?" I asked hurriedly but Kyo didn't answer me. I wondered if I had struck one of his nerves by my stomach growling. As we got to the car, I started to say something but Kyo closed the door on me quickly, not even bothering to hear my voice. When he slipped into the driver seat, I decided to go ahead and ask again, urgently this time.

"… Where are we going to, Kyo…?"

"Not home." Kyo finally answered, closing his door and fastening his seatbelt.

"Oh…?" I fastened mine too.

He paused to look my way for a while, ruby eyes staring evenly at me as if they were trying to read my face but couldn't. He may of have had a plan for me at that moment, I wasn't sure yet. After a few seconds, he then started the engine, "…I'm gonna have to break the deal I had with you." his voice was thick with much gravity.

I nervously fiddled with my fingers. "What do you mean by that?" I stared at the side of his face, relieved to see that his eyes weren't black. Instead his eyes remained a light ruby, his face stayed gallant and emotionless. Again I was rewarded with the cold shoulder.

_I got it… you don't want to tell me, _I thought. …so I decided to shut up.

Kyo drove a lot faster on the busy streets this time and I could truly see why he called himself a speed demon. He didn't even slow down for the sake of other cars around him, yet, he was still careful not to hit a single car around him. His emotionless expression confused me though. I couldn't see if he was driving fast out of rage or because he wanted to. Then, I heard his tires screech against the pavement as he parallel parked effortlessly on the curve.

From him slamming his breaks, I jerked back, lightly bumping the back of my noggin on the leather head rest. "Oof." I rubbed the back of my head.

Kyo got out of the car, slamming his side and walked over to my side. He glared at me through the glass as he opened the door. "Let's go." he said annoyingly.

…_That was a brief drive_, I thought.

Now I really wondered if I struck a nerve. He changed his mood so quickly like he was angry with me or I was being annoying. I didn't doubt that I was. Sometimes I wondered if I got on Yuki's nerves with my stupid attitudes. But as I got out of the car, I read the neon above our heads: _Café Pho_

Figures, it would be a restaurant… a noodle restaurant at that.

…Then I realized what he meant by breaking _the _deal with me.

"…_Where ever we go, I would like it if you didn't spend your money on me."_

"… _Allow me to buy one thing for you…" _ For the record, ice cream and dinner was two things. I bit my lip, feeling horrible. If my belly hadn't of growled, we wouldn't be here now and since Kyo knew that I was hungry, we weren't leaving till I ate something no matter what. Luckily this place happened to be a buffet and buffets happened to be cheap. I could just choose one item and pick at it for an hour…

I looked down. "Kyo… I could of…"

He shook his head, interrupting my words. "Don't tell me you could have eaten when you got home… me and you both know that's a bunch of bull." he told me irritated.

…And generally, I smiled to relieve some of the pressure his eyes were putting on me. I had been caught, Kyo was wiser then what I took him for. "I guess there's no fooling you huh?"

"Nope."

Once we were seated, he told me to stay at the table. For what reason I didn't know but as he walked to the buffet line, he was an odd contrast amongst the rest of the people. I think… others began noticing too. I could see random people whispering and making faces at Kyo, as if he was a disgrace to look at. But I couldn't understand why. Kyo was very, _very_ attractive, even when he was younger. I guess he came off as a little bit more intimidating now and that's probably why people around him shunned him.

The affect the curse had? Maybe…

Very quickly did he come back to the table, holding two fairly large plates of food in his hands? "Is all that… for _me_?" I wondered, scooting up in my chair.

"Nah, it's all for me…"

"…?"

"I'm joking, of course it's all for you." he sat down across from me. "I don't really eat… I'm sure you know that by now." I knew that but still, it was so hard to comprehend. I couldn't imagine what _that _felt like, not having passion to eat regular food anymore.

"I know but…"

"But nothing…" Kyo pushed both plates in front of me, "…eat anything you want." I assumed he read my face again. Note to self, I shouldn't make my facial expressions so obvious.

"Thank you so much." I nodded, grabbing a fork and sticking it in a pile of Pork Lo Mein. I guess since he couldn't eat, he was gonna watch me stuff my face. Oh which he didn't have a problem with, I was sure.

"No problem." he answered, "I figured you wouldn't nitpick if I got the food for you."

I smiled, shaking my head slowly. That made sense. "Sure but two plates?" I asked, in which I felt like my words were ungrateful and now I wished I hadn't of said them. But Kyo just leaned forward as if he didn't want other people around us to hear what he had to tell me. I leaned my face in closer to hear him too.

"How weird would it be if I just got one plate and sat it in front of you…" he murmured.

I blinked distantly, "Not weird at all I guess."

"Wrong…" he shook his head, "You may not notice but I kinda do stick out in a crowd. I already look like I don't eat. So, I guess if I got two plates then I would look half way normal."

"You treat yourself as if you're some alien to all human kind."

"Uck, don't say that," Kyo's face filled up with disgust, "…Everyone knows that aliens try to probe you and pregnate you, then… slimy offspring pop out of your chest when you're trying to have lunch…"

I laughed, leaning backwards. "…But my point is that there's no need to alienate yourself because you are normal." but I could see what he was talking about before he had even said something about it. Kyo was a little thinner than usual, plus he was oddly paled - skinned. It was enough to make him look abnormal among the rest of the people around him.

"I'm not." he objected, "…and I will never be, okay?" he grimaced.

"But…"

"Just drop it…" Kyo looked the other way.

"Okay."

"I'm pale, bitter and dangerous…" Not to forget, tall and charmingly mysterious with true blood irises for eyes and a charismatic smile that was out of this universe. These were all traits for capturing prey, I supposed. _Prey_ meaning the opposite sex.

"Pale, bitter, and dangerous almost like a vampire…" I joked, calling myself trying to lighten the mood between us.

Kyo's eyes laughed at me as he shook his head in disagreement, "For one, there's no such thing as vampires…" he assured me, "And two, I _hate_ being called a vampire… But…" he uttered in a low voice, his face suddenly pouted as though thinking something through, "…At least a vampire is promised life by taking the blood of others. I'm not promised life at all…"

"What do you mean?" my eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Meaning… I can take as many lives as I want but that won't extend my life." he answered sighing, "It doesn't change a thing, actually. My life will always be judged and the verdict can't be prevented…"

Hm, what on earth did he mean by that? _A verdict? _I thought. I'm sure he wouldn't want me to ask about it like I did everything else. But like _everything else _I asked, he always would put it off or discourage me from asking again. I was saddened by the large gap that still remained between us. He knew everything about me, plus every facial expression I made.

…And I still knew nothing about him. Nothing new anyway. I wondered then, what would happen if I asked _him _random questions.

"Kyo." and at my voice he looked up. "What would happen if you ate this?" I questioned, pointing to my plate. He glared at my pork dinner, then looked back at me.

"What do you mean, what would happen?" he raised a brow.

"I mean, would you get sick from eating regular food?" Kyo had been with us for a few days now. He refused every meal I made this week by staying cooped up in his room. Yes, it's true that the man didn't eat but why, other than the fact of him being a beast. I wondered if he missed food. Did he crave it? My thoughts vanished as soon as I saw Kyo unexpectedly take a fork and twirl it in some noodles on the second plate.

With a look of discomfort, he swallowed the noodles in one gulp. "…Happy?"

I sat there with my mouth wide open, speechless.

"What?" he questioned my facial expression which was more than flabbergasted? "That should answer your question, shouldn't it?"

"I-I guess…" I couldn't pull my eyes away from him.

"I could eat regular food if I _really_ wanted to but I don't." Kyo gulped down some water then licked the sauce off his lips, "What's the need? I can't even taste it and every time I have attempted to eat, it pretty much feels like I'm gnawing on rubber…"

I quickly averted my gaze, fiddling with the edge of my plate. "But even rubber has a taste though…" I pointed out softly.

"Yea," the cat nodded. "…But I'm sure you would much rather eat your lo Mein than eating rubber, correct?"

"Of course." I agreed.

"Same way with me… just only, I rather eat raw meat over human food." he explained openly. It was like he was comfortable with telling me this. In return, I was a little on edge about that. Raw meat was a nice way of putting it for my sake. And clearly, _raw meat _wasn't just eating animals, I knew that Kyo meant humans too. But it just opened up more questions.

"Oh… I see." I nodded.

"Don't worry, Tohru…" he grinned lightly, "I will do my best to not harm you… but for your safety, try not to hang so much around me."

I mutually smiled, taking his little warning lightly. "…I know but what if I'm not afraid…"

"It doesn't shock me at all that you would say something like that." he frowned, "But damn I wish you were just a little afraid. Then you would keep some distance." I know he said that for my safety but I wasn't that little teenager girl anymore. I felt like I could handle myself around him and not only that, but Kyo was perfectly harmless the way he was now, _modest _and_ human_.

"Don't worry about me." I smiled again.

"Too late I already do…" he admitted. I really didn't have much time to respond to that. "Anyways, next question?" he immediately said right after. Like he knew or had a feeling that I was going to smother him in more of my questions.

"Well?" Kyo sighed at my silence, "I know you're just dying inside if you don't." His ruby eyes were so penetrating at that second, it was almost impossible to look straight into them. But I didn't let that keep me from asking. Now was my chance of gaining more knowledge about him.

I nodded.

"Alright…" I put down my fork, leaning in closer with my arms folded on the table. There was so much I wanted to know and at that moment I think we both knew what I wanted to know next. "You said that you would tell me about everything that happened to you after you left us." I reminded him as my lips pressed into a thin line.

"…Anything but that." Kyo tried to put off again.

"…You promised." I reminded again.

"Fine." the cat crossed his arms, eyes staring radiantly at the side of my face, "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything." I responded, "Starting with why you left… three years ago."

He loosened his gaze on me, then he looked away, deliberating. "One of the reasons why I left was because I was fed up with being dependent and hopeless. It seemed that everyone had their own plans of making it in life and hell, I wanted that too. I wanted to go college and I knew I couldn't if I stayed in Shigure's house."

There was one word that caught my attention more than the rest. "Plans?" I wondered.

"Yeah… you and Yuki." he looked back at me, "The night before I left, you two were planning on getting together. I knew then, it was time for me to leave. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to being the third wheel."

"Just like that?" I asked him, my heart already broken, "You were ready to leave? I and Yuki weren't even a couple until a year after you left…"

"…but you did like him and he liked you." he frowned, "Right?"

I couldn't lie, even if I could think of one good enough to persuade him. In the end, I knew he would read my face and that… would be the end of that. I looked down, suddenly that pork didn't look so good to me and I pushed the plate away.

"I did like him." I agreed.

"Anyways after that," he proceeded after my confession, almost ignoring what I said without question. But I knew he had heard me. "I found me an easy paying job and went to school."

"Oh." I tried to smile, but the muscles in my face failed me. I could tell Kyo was angry by the way he was talking, and I knew he was merely telling me all this because he promised not because I asked. "What did you go to school for?" I asked, you know, to lighten the dull mood again. I figured whatever he majored in had to be something I wouldn't expect like a nurse or engineering…

…Maybe… Cosmetics…

Kyo grimaced again, almost blushing. "Culinary Arts." which explained why the breakfast he made the other day was better than I expected and why everyone else ate it, even Yuki.

"Seriously?" I chuckled lightly.

He heaved a sigh, "…Yea."

"But why would you major in something that involved food? It's not like you could enjoy the meals and projects you made…" especially if everything he cooked tasted like… _rubber_. Such a thing like that made no sense to me.

"When I first went for culinary arts, I wasn't like _this_…" he corrected me, "…at the time, I made myself take the dumb class because someone dared me take it for a full year."

"Then you started liking it…" I added.

"Yeah a little." he replied, "…maybe because I finally found something that I was good at other than picking fights and being emo all the time." he explained, "When the dare was over, I tried withdrawing myself from it but the damn professor wouldn't allow me to. She said my talents were beyond average and rare among my _fellow _students…" he quoted, rolling his eyes, "Then later that following year, she placed me in a mandatory contest for cake decorating."

I laughed.

"That's not funny." he glared.

"Whoops… I mean…" I cleared my throat, "So, what place did you get?"

He sighed at my question, "…first."

"Awe…" I clapped silently as he began to blush even more. "Still that's so strange."

"Not stranger than getting a masters _in _Culinary Arts… I was only half pissed about that." he admitted to me.

"But why? That's a good thing…"

"…Do I have to have a reason for everything…?"

"I suppose not." I chuckled. "Though, it's interesting that you chose to get your masters in that instead of something else… you know… something more…"

"More what?" He suddenly leaned forward, one elbow appearing on the table. "More manly?" he assumed and then pouted when I proceeded to laugh again, "…hey, guys can do culinary classes too."

"I know. But you're… a _different _kind of guy."

"Whatdo you mean by that?" Kyo raised a brow, then blinked significantly.

"I mean, you're much, _much_ too masculine for that …" I answered.

He lowered his arm, trailing the table with his finger tip. Then stopped at my plate. "So you're saying that… a man like me," he pointed to himself, "…isn't capable of learning how to cook because it's a woman's job?" I could see that others had brought this fact to his attention and he was ready to debate this topic with me down to the last straw.

"Well." I thought.

…I guess what I meant was, I couldn't really see him cooking in the kitchen and _actually_ knowing what to do. Back then, Kyo never even thought about cooking. He left all that to me, the girl of the house. Now, here he was baking cakes and making full course meals. With no doubt, I'm sure he could cook better than me now.

That was a weird thought in itself.

"No, that's not it." I shook my head, "…it's just different. But I'm happy that you know how to cook." that didn't enlighten him so I tried a different approach. "At least you can cook better than Yuki can…"

Kyo's ruby eyes softened a bit, "_Damn straight_. I can cook better than that damn rat, even with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back." Now that teenager tone seeped out, but very quickly did he suppress it. "…but seriously, I'm so pissed now cus you think I'm all girly because I can cook."

"No I don't." I hid my smile. "_But seriously_… you have to let me taste some more of your cooking."

"Deal." Kyo smirked.

Then, we stared into each other's eyes for a while, possibly we were out of words…

…Or maybe we just wanted to enjoy the brief silence that slipped between us. Whatever the case, I cherished it. I couldn't joke and laugh like this around Yuki. Yuki was too much of a serious man, one who had very little time for a joke or to crack a smile now. I couldn't help but feel that I did that to him. Yuki never used to be like that, not until after he promised me that he would go to school to be an attorney.

I shook that thought.

"I'm just curious." I told him after five minutes of staring.

Kyo blinked back, "Huh?"

"You said that you weren't like _that _when you started culinary arts…" I answered, "Does you mean that this new curse came upon you recently?"

Kyo shook his head, sighing lightly at my question. I wondered if he would tell me about his curse now, I truly hoped. "I told you, Tohru… you _will _regret this…" he eyed me, almost like he was warning me.

"Nonsense…" I smiled, "If I do, tell me anyway."

"Don't know why you're so anxious to know…"

I leaned forward. "Just because…" I left it at that, still smiling and waiting patiently to hear the story I been waiting so long for.

Kyo seemed calm, as he placed his hand under his chin. His face was emotionless again and his eyes flared a light ruby color as well. "Actually, I knew this was going to happen from the start. Honestly, we all did. Me, Shigure and Yuki." he confessed, "… and… it's not a new curse, it's the third stage of the Juunishi curse." he corrected.

"…You all knew?" I uttered, "The third stage…? What signs?" I was so confused, I didn't know what to think. All this time I thought they were trying to let me figure out for myself what was going on. When really, everyone had been dishonest with me from the beginning. I watched his lips closely as he began to repeat what he said.

"Yes… it's the third stage to the Juunishi curse, _the abomination of the wilder beast_… Yuki suggested that I leave, that's when the signs were noticeable."

"Yuki?" My own fiancé? Not even Shigure?

"Yeah. I hate to admit it but I finally realized what he meant that I was _harmful_ to you and things would _never be the same _between us. Then he _finally _decided to make you his girl. Oh yeah," he remembered something, "Yuki had planned to be with you ever since he told me to leave. I don't know if it was to shorten the competition or not, however," he paused smiling nonchalantly, "He was right about one thing, I wasn't fit to be a boyfriend and definitely not a boyfriend to you."

"_It's okay…I knew that he was going to ask you… and I know you like him too. He's normal and much calmer than me right?"_

"_Kyo? …how could you say that? I like you guys the same. I always have and always will."_

"_Maybe you did then but this is now… Besides, he's better for you, I have too much crap going on with me… Maybe if you are with him, you can live your fairy tale dream."_

I remember that segment from our conversation three years ago. I realized what he meant and why he said the things he said. I realized everyone knew of Kyo's curse and why he left. I knew now that Yuki, my _trustworthy_ fiancé, was the one who drove Kyo away from us.

"Yuki…" I uttered again, almost out of disbelief. "But…"

"Yuki and I both knew that if I stayed, that I would only end up hurting you." Kyo chuckled lightly, "But, go ahead, keep thinking that damn Yuki is the truthful one. I'm telling you, he isn't. He's selfish, like me." He admitted, "He wanted to be with you like I did and the one thing he had over me was my curse."

Kyo sighed, "I was already in the second stage when I left, I was kinda glad I did." Now three years had gone by and Kyo was now in the third stage of his curse. What saddened me the most is why I was the last one to know and the people that I cared so much about, would keep such a secret like that?

"I thought you said you didn't know all the answers, Kyo…" I referred to what he told me last night when he claimed that he really didn't know the answers to what was happening to him. I swallowed hard, my mouth dry from lack of saliva… I waited intensively for his answer.

Merely, he just looked at me, a smirk of the devil snaked across his pale, bitter face as he parted his thin lips, "Heh, I lied…"

No.

I swallowed again.

The _truth _was… they _all _lied to me.


	10. Truly Cursed

…_Kyo lurched towards us, his black eyes brilliant with wrath. His nails were longer and sharp like claws. His mouth opened, actually widened, his teeth shimmering as he prepared to rip out Yuki's neck. Something I knew though, these men weren't amateur fighters. Both were strong and skilled, and after seeing them like this, they were lethal…_

_My stomach lurched, I didn't think I was strong enough to watch. Then I saw Yuki sinking his teeth his Kyo's arm, shaking violently and ripping._

_Was it over? Who won… who… retreated?_

Chapter 10 - Truly Cursed.

…It amazed me at how calm and nonchalant he was.

"So I guess I should be honest now huh?" Kyo grinned while his ruby eyes teased me over and over. Was he truly so carefree?

"That would be nice…" I stared into his eyes, "I want to know everything. No jokes this time, Kyo." that was something that I couldn't understand. How could Kyo lie so easily about his secret and not feel any remorse? How could he openly tell me about Yuki being dishonest knowing that we're dating? Why?

"No jokes, got it." he nodded. "But you have to put yourself in my shoes to understand why I lied to you in the first place, especially about Yuki. Let's say it was a favor."

My eyes widened. "What?" what favor did he do by lying to me about Yuki?

"Tell me Tohru, if some girl was madly in love with me, would you tell her bad things about me…?" he asked, "For example… Would you tell her that I was actually a wilder beast that fed on animals and human beings." he actually said it that time. His voice rose a bit above an inside voice and his tone seemed quite serious now. "Well?" he grimaced.

"I know… I know." I sighed, "…You did it to protect my feelings. You knew the relationship Yuki and I had. So you hid it from me right?" Honestly, he could care less about me and Yuki's relationship. In fact, he would crush our relationship with his bare hands if he had the power. The only thing that stopped him was my feelings.

"Almost right." the cat shrugged, "I also did it for Yuki's sake."

My eyes widened again at his answer. "Yuki?" Kyo doing favors for Yuki was highly unlikely… highly, _highly_ unlikely.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I hate that damn rat more than this pitiful existence. But, I realized Yuki, of all people, still remained to keep my curse a secret."

"So because he didn't tell me about your curse, you returned the favor with not telling me about Yuki and how he's the reason why you left…" I understood it now. Kyo didn't want me to find out about him leaving because Yuki was behind it all. He didn't want me distrusting the person I claimed to love.

"Yeah." he replied, "I been thinking this whole day, if I should tell you what's really going on. And because I do care about your feelings, I decided to tell you." he explained before continuing. "But because of what that bitch said three years ago, is why lied about my curse now. I didn't want…" he paused, looking away. "I didn't want you to be afraid of me… I wanted you to accept me, to not judge me for being different from you all."

"Different is good, okay? It's absolutely okay to be different no matter what the cost is." I smiled, "You've changed, and I know that. But I don't care if you are like this, what matters is that you're here now."

"Change is bad." he frowned at me.

"It's not either… we all change. So what?"

"You just don't get it." He loosened his gaze on me, sighing. "…Alright. Do something for me…"

"Yes…" I blinked.

"Touch me… I want you to understand." Regardless of everyone around us, he grabbed my hand placed it on his cold cheek. My hands ran over his closed eyes, his nose… then to his chin. My hand traveled to every lining of his face.

_Such an elegant face_, I thought. He was so beautiful, so resplendent. Someone like me didn't deserve to touch him. Someone like me didn't deserve to be here right now, talking to him. But he continued as his hand rode my hand across his lips and halted there. Though I tried to suppress it, I quivered so much. What was he planning to do? Then he simply parted his lips, revealing stunning, white teeth. He opened his eyes and for a split second, his eyes flickered black.

Then that's when I noticed what took place in front of my own incredulous eyes. Small fangs that suddenly appeared in that man's mouth and pricked my finger. I pulled back gasping. That was more than enough for my heart. I could feel it beating so rapidly amongst the chattering that drifted around us. I looked at my finger and sure enough, his prick drew blood. Only just a dome of blood, though. That was enough to put a bit of fear in me.

"Do you understand now?" Kyo questioned, "Change… is _bad_."

"Kyo… I…"

He folded his arms on the table, "Don't get me wrong, _change _could be good for most… especially for a Sohma but never for a cursed cat." he explained, "…_Kyūgekina Henka,_ means rapid change. It's how most Sohmas mature once they reach a certain age. It's also the fastest way to mature, it only takes a few weeks. In that amount of time, they gain powers of their zodiac like speed and strength." His eyes glowered into mine.

"…However, it's different for cursed cats. When we reach a certain age, the time to mature takes much longer. Our process is called _nagai henkan_, it means long transform or _Nagaiai no henkan_, which means long transformation. This takes up to four to six years maybe more. Nagai Henkan has five stages. The first stage is _the true form of the cursed cat_." he answered, "Which you saw before. It's the form in which I could turn into if my beads were removed."

I remembered that memory, when Kyo transformed into that orange monster. Honestly that image was soothing compared to the one I just had with him pricking my finger with his fangs. "You said you left us on the second stage…" I reminded him, almost anxious to hear more.

"…I was getting to that." he frowned, "The second stage is _the curse of the pale and frail._ This stage, is the phase of aggression. Such as, getting angry for no absolute reason and putting the body through physical abuse like ramming your head into a wall or putting a fist through a window." he paused.

"But… they call this stage _pale and frail _because you start to lose color in your skin from a lack of nutrients." His hand rested under his chin, "I lost lots of weight to point I was sick in this stage. For months you don't eat even though food still has a taste to you. So to look like I was fine, I would make myself eat large amounts of food." his fist came down on the table, "I hated it… I hated being like this…"

I froze right away, his voice… _his voice _frightened me. Though it was calm, it still reeked with bitter, _demonic_, twisted hatred. I never knew I would be this scared to listen, how much less to speak or respond to his words. The man was clearly wrapped up in his own world, his own ill-fated guilt. I knew by me digging deeper into his past with him, was I only making it worse.

I realized that.

I also realized that the more he paused, the more he thought. He was thinking about everything, his past, his future… his wounded memories.

"I hated being different, Tohru. I truly did." he admitted, eyes burning into mine. "I knew I wouldn't last another week in that damn house but I made myself stay. I figured I could probably control these urges inside of me without you finding out. I was wrong of course."

"What do you mean?" I finally questioned.

"In some part in this second phase, you would start to attack others. Sometimes it can be helped, other times, it can't." he responded, "And one night I truly did…"

"What… happened?" I was afraid to ask. Kyo looked at me then he looked the other way again. He cleared his throat and began to sigh. He didn't want to tell me what he had done and worse of all, he didn't want to tell me what he had done to me. "What happened, Kyo? I want to know everything…"

Kyo wrapped his arms around him almost like he was cold or shaken up. To remember something like this, was unbearably painful to him. Who knows, maybe it would have the same effect on me. "…I was leaning over your bed while you were in a deep sleep. That night we had dinner late and you went to sleep after washing dishes. Don't ask me why I was there. I had no idea why I decided to go to your room and watch you sleep. But it was the thought of me turning corrupt at that split second I while I was over you. I remembered my hand coming down to touch you… then my other hand came down to your neck." he stopped.

"What's the matter?" I blinked. "Why did you sto…"

"I don't remember anything after that, just you screaming." he answered, "Yuki and Shigure pulled me off of you before I could do more harm."

"What did you do?" I asked, still confused.

"I tried to kill you, Tohru." he flat out said. "They stopped me in time from choking you to death."

"Huh…?" I blinked again. "You tried to… kill me?" I whispered. I don't remember anything like that happening to me.

"Yeah I did." he answered, "I think I need to shut the hell up…"

"No. Please. I want to know…" I begged. Just like that, I realized that if Kyo wanted to he stop the story here, he would… and that would be that. "Just tell me…"

Kyo sighed, forcing himself to continue. "You don't remember because Shigure had Hatori erase your memory of it. Sadly, he couldn't just erase_ that _memory though, he had to erase a lot of things you knew about us in order for it to be effective. That's how erasing the past works. Just to erase one bad memory, you would have to get rid of months' worth, even years' worth of memories." he stared at my face, he could see that I was still confused. "Tohru, do you remember anything after high school?"

"The graduation party…" I responded, "…and you leaving…"

"All that happened two years and four months ago, after we graduated, Tohru." he frowned. "You lost a little over two years."

I gasped, shaking my head, "No way… that's not true."

"It is." he answered, "And after you recovered, Yuki told me to leave… for the sake of you, I would. So I told him that I would leave under two conditions, my disappearance would remain unknown and to be with you one last time, which was the second graduation party…"

Now that I had some time to think, _everything _that I remembered, happened around when I was age nineteen and before that, I could only remember my early years of high school. I couldn't remember my seventeenth or eighteenth birthday.

"It can't be…"

"So tell me," Kyo demanded, "Do you regret me telling you now? Don't say I didn't warn you."

And he did.

But I didn't want to believe these things. I didn't want to believe that one third of my life was erased, gone from my existence. I never felt so empty before. Memories that were once mine, were gone forever. I didn't understand, why did things have to be this way? "But why…" I felt a tear come down. "No matter how much memories hurt we should have the choice to keep them."

"You didn't want to keep it… You were scared of me, you didn't want to have anything thing to do with me… Tohru, you were physically ill from such an event." he told me, "I rather you forget, then have that scared hopeless look in your eyes because of something I did."

I wiped my single tear. Maybe it was a good idea to lose a memory like that. Now, was it worth losing a third of my life's memories… for that one memory? That, I wasn't sure about. "I don't regret you telling me anything, Kyo. I want to know more… actually."

He smiled. I wasn't sure how he was able to. "Fine."

"You said you were on the third stage, correct?"

"Yes." he confirmed. "…_the abomination of the wilder beast_. It takes several long days of pain. Actually _pain _doesn't even explain what I mean. It's almost as if someone pulled your skeleton out of your own body while you're still alive. The feeling fries your soul like you were burning in hell itself." he further explained, It's all because your body takes the physical changes of a beast. The word abomination comes from the appearance of how the beast is supposed to look."

"Exactly what are they supposed to look like?" I wondered. Every time Kyo changed into his beast form, he never looked disgusting or ugly. He appeared like a giant orange cat, similar to a lion without all the excess hair.

"….They are supposed to be the ugliest thing you have ever seen. Uglier than the true form of the cat, which is lost after you have completed the transformation of the beast. You lose all will to eat and your strength becomes massive."

So this was him now. He was almost on the fourth stage so I wondered what did that mean. What exactly is the fourth stage?

"Like I said, we all knew it was going to happen." he smiled again, "Even you had your doubts to what was taken place… and when you think about it, it wasn't so much a secret after all. I was even lucky to get this far…" then he yawned, "But enough said… I think I'm done talking about it."

"Wait what's the fourth stage…?" I finally asked as the noise around us started to die down.

"…That stage is simple, it's called _the Banished Cat_, and it's where a cursed cat loses his cat form as well. They can lose it at any time or any place… any day. Sometimes it takes months before they realize it's gone, due to never hugging anyone." he explained, "Are we done now?"

"And the fifth stage?"

He frowned at me. "I rather not…" he stood up stretching, "This place is almost about to close…"

I looked around me, the place was dead quiet and the last costumers were leaving. I assumed then, we had worn out our stay. "Oh…heh." I smiled for the first time, "So you will tell me later?"

"I don't know… maybe." but the man seem relieved, like he was able to get something large off his chest. I was quite happy that he did. Telling me his past seemed to not bother me as much as I thought it would. I was thrilled about that.

* * *

><p>I watched sadly as Kyo paid for the bill. I just wouldn't allow myself to get over that. He then, held the door for me on our way out. We walked side by side, his arm to my shoulder, brushing lightly. I looked up at him, realizing how tall he really was. He must have grown several inches and then some since I saw him last. I didn't want to say anything about it thought. I kinda liked the way I could secretly look up at him and see just how close I was to him.<p>

"Did you enjoy the food?" he randomly questioned as we walked to the car.

"Yes I did. I'm so full." I grabbed my belly. It was hard to believe that we had been in Café Pho for almost four hours. I glanced at the time in his car. It was 6pm, sharp. Time flies when you're having the time of your life. "…So can I ask _one more _question before we go home?" I asked him before he could open the door for me.

He grunted, "What now?"

"…what made you come back to visit us?" I fiddled with my thumbs, "If Yuki asked you to leave, then what motivated you to come back?"

Kyo stared at me, "I… don't know…" then he blushed again, "I guess to see… you know…" he cleared his throat, looking at the other way, "…to see how _everyone _was doing…" Me and Kyo, we were more alike actually. More alike, than Yuki and I. We both hid things from others, only he had an angry way of doing it. We were open with each other except when it came to admitting affection.

"So… you missed us." I held in my giggle.

"Not missed…" Kyo turned back to give me a disgusted look.

I nodded slowly. "…Oh… so then what?" I stared straight into his frown which told me that my time of asking questions had almost exhausted. After what felt like five minutes, he finally said something. "I think came back because I was interested…" he stopped himself before he could say anymore. Very quickly, did he open the door for me?

"Interested?"

"You know, in what you guys were up to… and _yeah_…" he began to glower at me, his pale face becoming whiter, "Tohru get in…" he sighed.

I laughed. "Fine okay…"

"You're a pain sometimes… you know that…" he added, slipping into the car effortlessly.

Now it was dead silent between us. Only the constant chatter of everyone walking by his car. He stared down at the steering wheel. "What's the matter?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I came back because I… _Ikindamissedyou_." he murmured really fast.

It was quiet for a bit. "Kyo…" I blinked. "…you…missed _me_?"

"Please don't make me say it again." he crossed his arms, blushing. "And don't get any ideas or Yuki will get pissed at me cus I'm—," he rolled his eyes, forming his fingers into quotations, "_…Harassing you…_"

"No I understand…" I blushed, "Kyo…I… missed you too…"

His face relaxed. "…You did?"

"Yeah and I'm glad you're back…" my cheeks were red hot now. I felt his freezing hand caress my shoulder lightly. I took one glance at him, "I'm really glad you're back." It seemed as if my life was completed now that he was back in the picture.

"Thanks…" He let go and started the engine, "I guess I'm glad to be back too."

I sighed, "So what do you want to do now?" I found myself asking this time instead of him. I could see he was surprised about that.

"Don't know." he began driving.

"You know, I'm always satisfied with going home." I admitted, "It's about time for Yuki to come home and I need to start preparing for dinner." I yawned involuntary.

"So? Let them starve." he hatefully cooed.

"You don't mean that." I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

"And what if I did?"

I suppressed what I was thinking at the moment to look at him in question. In return he glanced back at me, serious as a heart attack. And as I sat there, he waited for my answer. But I didn't know what to say. I couldn't let Shigure and my fiancé starve. Was that even safe to repeat? Now with the quiet between us, it seemed like anything could go wrong if my answer wasn't what he wanted.

"I- I don't know…" I breathed, my hands trembled in my lap.

He watched the road as smile snaked across his face, "I guess… I still scare you, huh?"

My looks were so pathetic. "No." I finally said, "I just wonder if you were being serious or not."

"Doesn't matter. You could care less about what I said and fix dinner anyways." he was right though. Once I was home, I was stuck playing house wife again. My whole life was dedicated to taking care the three of them. It was always like that. Therefore, I was obligated to make dinner. Oh and I was fine with that, however, Kyo could see past that. Maybe he could see how much I needed a break and that's probably why he said what he said.

"Well what kind of person would I be if I let Yuki and Shigure starve?" I asked, sighing. I don't know why I thought he would happily volunteer to make dinner tonight. But he ignored what I said and began speaking again. He spoke with much maturity and dignity unlike three years ago.

"I'm tired of all these questions. It's your turn to answer mine…" he commented, "I have a question for you now."

It was apparent that he would have a question for me… after all I had been drowning him in my own complex questions. I smiled lightly, wondering what kind of question Kyo would have for me. "Yes, sure ask anything…" our eyes locked for a bit, then he swallowed.

"I wanna know how it feels to have a soul…" he finally said, looking at me.

_What? _My mind stopped. "A soul?" I wondered out loud, he took his eyes off mine and he nodded slowly.

I watched him as he continued to concentrate on the road ahead. "…Yeah." he replied.

"That's silly Kyo." I didn't understand what he was meaning. Instead, I wondered if he was just trying to freak me out again or tease me. That question didn't make sense, and I was insanely confused. Kyo broke the silence with a low sigh.

"Maybe it is silly. But I still would like to know…"

"I guess it feels great. I mean, I'm alive aren't I? I asked in return.

"Yeah, sure." he agreed, his pale face still facing me. "Living is good." he spoke awkwardly. "Well sometimes it can be."

Still confused, I wondered why he was speaking like this. Was Kyo trying to give me a little clue on his own? Was he trying to maybe tell me that he was without a soul? Like a spirit within? But even I knew that had to be impossible to do. Every living thing had a soul and no one could live without it. Then after sometime, I realized that he was truly serious. He still continued to patiently wait for my answer.

"Well… I don't how it feels to have a soul but I know how it feel to have _my_ soul. It allows me to feel emotions and to feel pain. Because I can feel these things, lets me know that I'm alive." then I started thinking more about my words. And Kyo? Well… he just listened. It was almost like he was confused but he wanted to know more about what I was saying, he wanted to grasp it all in his mind.

"I have a weird soul."

"How's that?" he asked.

"…Anything that would make me cringe, would make others laugh; things that were harmful to me, would make others stronger… I guess what I'm trying to say is that my soul makes me different from everyone else. And sometimes I wish that I was like everyone else."

"…Everyone else huh?" he mumbled to himself. "I got another question for you…" he asked me.

"Sure…"

"Do you wanna know what makes souls so cool?" he really wasn't looking for a direct answer but I silently nodded. "…It's harder to make souls stronger. But they are easier to crush… and if you were to make one stronger, it wouldn't be by fighting or finding potential. To get stronger, you would have to do without or make them darker…" he mumbled.

Kyo had much time to think about all this. To me, I could see, Kyo had a whole different side of thinking and I could tell that he spent most of his time _thinking_ on the process of life and death. This young man had accomplished a lot of stages of development along with coping with his environment.

"Heh, you're silly." he mused lightly. "You are like everyone else. You have a soul. But what makes yours so unique is for the fact that it's pure…"

"Kyo…" my voice shuddered. "Yours is pure too… you have a good soul…"

"You're wrong." He bluntly corrected me… "You don't know what you have until it's gone. I never took the time to realize what I had. I was only trying to run away from what I was."

Finally we were home and he parked his car a half of a block from the house. "Yuki's home." Kyo told me, as if it was a gut feeling. Then he locked the car. "You better go. Before he gets worried." he sat on the hood, crossing his arms.

"You're not coming?"

"Psh. Are you kidding me?" he cooed, "And get accused for stealing you away, or trying to _harass_ you, screw that." Kyo's arms dropped to his sides, "Never mind too late."

"Huh?" I whipped around, heart beating four times faster. My eyes settled their gaze on the dazzling and seductive male before us. "Yuki…"

"Tohru…" Yuki's suave and undeniably serene voice confused us. "What are you doing out here…" his tone turned anxious with a hint of anger. "Especially with _him_…"

Kyo frowned, "Of course… She's with me and you made it just in time, I was just about to have a little _snack_." then the cat glared at me, his eyes were the eyes of a blood luster. My heart jumped a bit, he wasn't really meaning me? Right?

Yuki frowned back, "Tohru come here… and stand back." he demanded me. I rushed behind him. Could my fiancé really go up against Kyo? I wondered this for some time now. But after Kyo explained about the Sohmas having powerful abilities, I was quite curious now.

"So you're actually going to fight me now, huh…" Kyo asked fiercely. Yuki took off his jacket and gave it to me. Then I could see the seriousness in his violet eyes.

"You ignorant, ill - fated fool. Did you think I would just sit by and do nothing?" Yuki hissed.

"Interesting that you would want to fight now, I guess you finally got your abilities that you hoped for." Kyo had that twisted smile again. "Am I right, Yuki? You wouldn't fight me till you had them… Does Tohru know about it?"

My eyes glanced at Yuki who was still silent.

"Alright. No answer?" Kyo took off his jacket as well. "Fine… I'll let you hit first. Give me your best shot, _asshole_…"

Yuki narrowed his eyes at him, "Arrogant bastard." Then the wind began to blow, the tall trees bowed to him and I stood back, gripping my fiancé's jacket. It had taken much less time then I'd thought. Yuki never hesitated before calling or conjuring his power.

Though I couldn't tell what his power was, it was intense. All nature seemed to follow his command. Yuki's eyes flickered a light violet. Then I remembered blinking for a brief second. In that same short second, I saw him disappear. He reappeared in front of Kyo who widened his eyes.

Yuki lifted his leg and hit Kyo with all powerful kick, sending him flying into a nearby tall spruce which split in half… _almost _instantly. The impact sounded like an explosion, and it pushed Yuki back a bit. It all happened so quickly that I thought the fight was over. Yuki was indeed powerful.

But… it wasn't over.

Kyo had flown out from under the spruce, tossing half of the tree back at Yuki. Yuki pushed me out of the way and flew to left so the broken tree would miss us. Kyo, to my surprise, was untouched by Yuki's roundhouse kick but his eyes were black, charcoal black like the other day.

"You'll have to do better than that Yuki…" he roared.

Adrenaline ran through my veins as I watched. I couldn't blink for nothing. I didn't want to miss what was happening before my eyes. I already felt as if I missed so much, though nothing had happened. But their movements were blurry. Yuki frowned, he almost seemed angry in himself for underestimating Kyo. Clearly he would have to absolutely crush him to win.

"Very well." Yuki mumbled nonchalantly. He was now beyond thinking rationally and had already a plan for Kyo. A plan to kill?

"Yuki…" I called to him, "What… are you going to do? Please don't hurt him…" I regretted asking him. In fact, I regretted him looking back after hearing what I said. Yuki glared at me, his eyes fierce like Kyo's and something I noticed right away that put me in fear. The same apprehension I felt when I touched Kyo's pale elegant face.

Yuki had fangs as well…

I dropped his jacket, and stared back without breathing. These fangs were different though, they weren't like Kyo's which were short in human form. Yuki's fangs were long and sharp, like a vampire. My heart throbbed, was this really Yuki Sohma, the calm Yuki Sohma? Yuki stretched out his arms and twisted them awkwardly, popping the joints in his arms, then in his slender hands.

I told myself over and over… _I should get help _but who could help this from happening, who could prevent it? Who! This wasn't like other fights…

Kyo lurched towards us, his black eyes brilliant with wrath. His nails were longer and sharp like claws. His mouth opened, actually widened his teeth shimmering as he prepared to rip out Yuki's neck. Something I knew though, these men weren't amateur fighters. Both were strong and skilled, and after seeing them like this, they were _lethal_. _Toxic_ to humans…

Suddenly… they collided as one giant blur. But for just a tiny second, I could see Kyo. And, though he wasn't looking at me, I could see the smile he possessed, one with fury and immense blood lust to kill my fiancé. It was something that he waited so long for. It was apparent now that Yuki was willing to give him the rumble of his life. Kyo snickered, showing no mercy as he began to strangle Yuki until they reached the dirt. I could hear Yuki choke uncontrollably. They rolled around a few times before Kyo bit into my fiancé's side. Yuki's metallic screech rang throughout the woods.

The two of them separated to catch breaths, but very quickly did they become blurs again. My stomach lurched, I didn't think I was strong enough to watch. Then I saw Yuki sinking his teeth into the bottom of Kyo's arm, shaking violently and ripping. With a deafening, thunderous shriek, Kyo lost his hand. Yuki pulled back spitting out the hand, then coiled and sprang right back at him. However, Kyo didn't allow himself to be ambushed again like the first time, abruptly he grabbed the other half of the spruce that was broke in half and swung it with one hand, crippling Yuki's next attack.

Yuki landed on his feet, effortlessly. I stared at my fiancé, the blood that drizzled down his neck and Kyo's teeth marks that were now visible. He breathed heavily… and so did Kyo. Blood left his white collared shirt stained permanently but his eyes were still black.

Was it over? Who won… who… retreated?


	11. Come Here Boy (filler)

_This will be the __**first **__and the __**last **__chapter I will ever have of __**Kyo POV**__. It's the shortest out of all the chapters in this fic and I guess it's safe to assume that this will be my only filler chapter! Thanks!_

_SIDE NOTE: Mainly fillers are to piss off the audience and move their attention off the main plot, after something has drastically taken place. This is how I think anyways, but sincerely, that's not my intention at all. Trust me, all will bode well. Enjoy a short chapter, eh? _

_Please do. All comments are accepted, thanks!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Come Here Boy<p>

"…How is she?"

"She's fine, most of her memories have been lost just so the burden you caused could be erased… She's on bed rest now so she can recover completely." then he whispered, "So, don't you dare wake her, cat. I meant that…"

"…"

"…You've done enough. It's going to take lots and lots of precious time to get her back to her old self again. Precious time, you ripped away from her… _because_ you couldn't tame that corrupt _beast _nuisance inside you." Those eyes, I hated those damn violet eyes. They looked down on me as if he was better than me, if I was a worthless piece of shit.

That was Yuki, always putting himself on a high pedestal and his eyes enforced it more to how superior he really thought he was to me. "You brought this on yourself, you _pathetic excuse_ of a cat…" he only paused for a few seconds. Believe me when I say, those were the best seconds of my life, I swore on everything they were. That's until he opened his stupid mouth again, "I can't even look at you, and she may not want to look at you either. I don't see how waiting at her door will help her. The best way you could ever help her is to leave this house and never come back…"

"Shut the hell up, ya damn rat!" That didn't seem like a bad idea though. And I would do it if I could just see her face… just once

Day by day, I would sit by her door, realizing how right that damn rat was. I had done enough to her, in fact I couldn't do worse. What was worse than taking a life… _her_ life? Her memories are gone because of me, her life was screwed up because of me… And now, all I could do, was sit at the base of her door and wait. There was no harm in that right?

"…_Kyo? Are you okay?" _I knew I wasn't hearing her voice for real. At the time, it was only her voice ringing in my head. Her voice alone, made me want to get up and see her… just once. But I never moved from my seat.

"…_Kyo… you seem a little paler than usual and you haven't been eating. Are you sick?" _Maybe if I had the guts to tell her what was wrong with me, all this wouldn't have had to happen? But with the dense brain I have, I thought I could push her away with just ignoring her or giving her rude looks. No matter how much I tried to run her off, she would just come back, like a stray dog.

_Damn it…_

I should have known… it was going to take more than that. It's just like the damn rat said. I brought this… on myself. And furthermore, I hated how he was always right. I found it annoying how I didn't hear her calm voice anymore… just her frightened screams. Almost like it's an unbearable, constant reminder of what I did to her.

But I still waited.

"_It hurts, K-Kyo… s-stop, please…" _If only I could of stopped on my own. _"…K-Kyo… you…you're choking… me…" _But I couldn't stop, my hands would never leave her neck on their own, instead they continued to violently shake her, squeezing every bit of air she had left to breathe.

"…_Help… me… please." _She cried, _"It… hurts… someone… Yuki… Shig…" _ I lost control, even after I swore on what life I had left, that I wouldn't lose it around her. No matter how much the urge lead me on. But I screwed up everything and the trust she had for me was gone forever. When she recovered from that night, she stayed away from me for weeks. She would even lock herself up in her room for days without letting a single person in. The girl I truly cared for, hated my guts. _And…Tohru… I'm so sorry…_

"_He's a beast in human form… a frightening disgrace that I'm afraid of…" _Those were her exact words. I remember.

"…_I can't live knowing this any longer… " _

"_So you are absolutely positive that you wanna do this?"_

"_Yes Hatori." _she nodded. _"Please, make the pain go away…" _I couldn't stand to see her cry and I knew this was the only way for her to get better and physically forget…

I didn't want to be reminded anymore either. I was fed up and wanted to physically forget too. That would ease so much pain I had at the time. Then as I sat by her door, I thought instead of trying to forget, I could make use this memory. A reminder to why I can't ever get too close to her…

Day by day, I waited, staring at the moonlight on wooden floors.

I wasn't waiting for her to awake…

…Didn't care if she wondered where I was…

…or if she knew who I was…

…I waited just to build up enough courage to look her in the face… even if she was unconscious and say _Tohru… I'm sorry…_

And though I waited, the one thing that pulled me out of my seat was her voice. This time I knew it wasn't the annoying voices in my head. I truly heard her mumble my name in her sleep and oddly it wasn't out of fear. It was the sweetest - sounding thing I had ever heard. I was shocked that she would say my name instead of Yuki's. I think that's what made me open the door to her room in a hurry.

"Kyo…" she mumbled again but I stopped. I didn't trust myself to go any further. It was dark in there, and it was way too easy for me to lose control again.

But damn, she was so beautiful. Her face was filled with so much innocence and compassion, even though she was a sleep. She was bright and untroubled. I was happy because she looked happy. I hated that I couldn't stay by her bedside and watch her. Yuki would have my ass if I did that. As mad as I was about it, I didn't blame him for keeping me away from Tohru. I was cool with someone guarding her if it couldn't be me…

…My time was short and I had to leave. I was almost at the door, when I heard her mumble again.

"…Who's there… it's dark…" she yawned.

"It's no one… go back to sleep."

"Please come here…"

I reminisced my nightmares of losing control and hesitated but her voice still calls to me. Bad visions are flashing into my head and she still said, "Come here boy…" I knew she hadn't remember me yet. She was still recovering.

"Why are you taking so long?" she asked.

"Because… I don't want to… _hurt _you…" my feelings were getting stronger for her, I realized that the moment I came face to face with her. Too bad I couldn't be the one to love her and protect her. She sat up to touch my face, and softly caressed it. "Do you remember me, Tohru?" it would kill me if I didn't ask already.

I will never forget her smile as she nodded. "I know your face. It's the only face that seems to be too familiar in my sleep." Now I understood why she said my name and not Yuki's. She actually dreamed of me instead of the rat. I was the boy/ stranger in her dreams lately. Then she let go of my face. "It's Kyo right? Remind me again… I'm sorry."

"Heh, forget it and don't worry about it. Get some rest, okay?" I would turn corrupt again, I could feel my blood boil. I had to leave soon but she wouldn't let my hand go.

"Why don't you stay with me for a little longer…?"

"Please sleep, Tohru… I can see it in your face, you're very tired." I pulled away from her touch, containing myself.

"Will you come back later?"

"Sure…" I'm sure she wouldn't remember this. So it was worthless to make promises, after all, my mind was partially made up about leaving this damn house.

Three years feels like a long time but…I remember it all like it happened yesterday… and after coming back and seeing her once again made me feel good I guess. Mostly relieved that she didn't remember me as the cruel beast I was… and still am. She was clever when saw me though… without saying a word about my curse, I knew she knew that I was different somehow.

However, I don't think she will ever know the real reasons of me coming back to this idiotic place they call home. And what motivated me and such. She still doesn't know I'm still building up the courage to say: _I'm sorry, Tohru, for everything I have done to you…_

…Still, I'm cautious. The last thing I wanna do is hurt her again.

But… once I build up the courage, not only will I be ready to say _sorry_… but I will be ready to claim her back and finally say that _I have fallen for you, Tohru…_

_"…Come here boy, come here boy." _I will never forget that.

Heh… "Well, Tohru I came didn't I?"


	12. The Calm

_I paused, my eyes stared down at the floor. I was a bit nervous, maybe it was for the fact Yuki was staring me down. However, he took his hand, the one that rested neatly on my lap, and raised it to pull my face gently back to his. "Tell me, Tohru. What __else __did he say…?"_

"_Well he…" I swallowed. "He said that everyone knew about what he was becoming and said that you were the reason why he left…" I felt relieved._

"_Hn." Yuki didn't deny it and instead, he dropped his hand, "…And that's all?" he asked a fourth time._

"_He told me the stages of his curse… and what happened to me few years go…" _

_That made Yuki a tad annoyed I could tell. I wanted to stop answering his questions and stop talking all together but with him prying at me, I only felt more obligated. "…I see, so did he tell you that he was the reason why the Sohmas all have abilities?"_

Chapter 12 - The Calm

"What a _mess_!" Shigure came outside to what look like a hurricane hit. "My trees are destroyed and my whole lawn is ruined." his waved his arms above his head like a little wimpy girl.

"You don't have a lawn, it's just wild grass that needs to be mowed." With a sleeve, Yuki wiped the remains of blood off his mouth and frowned, "Disgusting."

Kyo sighed, looking at the _eaten away flesh _nub that used to be his hand and tightly wrapped it in his jacket scarf. "It's going to have to take a whole hunt to get this back, screw you Yuki." he scoffed.

"Oh hush, you atrocious beast. Consider yourself lucky." Yuki grimaced, violet eyes filling up with disappointment, "If it wasn't for Tohru fainting, I would have taken off the other pathetic hand too."

"You boys don't know when to stop do you…" Shigure shook his head, lightly smiling, "And poor Tohru, you must have really scared the poor girl."

…But they only thought I fainted when really, I convinced myself to lay in one place with my eyes closed till it was all over. I watched enough bloodshed for it to bring me to my knees.

I felt eyes staring at me from where I was laying. "Tohru…" Yuki breathed.

Eventually I heard his light footsteps. I never heard anyone walk with so little sound, his steps never reverberating, only dying into muted thuds. Then he picked me up cautiously without transforming. His hand caressed my face for a second then he hesitated, "Never will you see that side of me again…" he whispered close to my ear.

"Kyo…" Shigure called to him, "I think it's best you stay away for just a little while… you seem a little… hungry." which must of meant Kyo's eyes were still charcoal black.

"Whatever." I heard the cat say, then came a light gasp. "Damn it… my car!" then I heard he kick what sounded like a scrap of metal to my ears. His precious car must have gotten hit when he and Yuki were fighting. That almost seemed expected.

Yuki finally took me inside, I doubt that I was heavy to him now. Since he possessed powers that proved his strength to be substantial. He carried me up the stairs to a room I didn't know but by the smell, I assumed it was his. Yuki had a certain smell to him that reminded me of a sweet spice and sadly his personal smell was merged in with the smell of blood and heat. Still, I couldn't help to slit my eyes to see if I was correct.

And I was… but Yuki was turned around meddling with something on his desk.

"I'm very stupid." he admitted out loud. "You would think, you're presence alone would be enough to stop me from losing control. If not that, then maybe the love I have for you would stop me…"

I didn't move and I didn't blink. I just watched him as he quit ruffling papers on his desk and took off his bloody shirt.

"…Why didn't I tell you about the curse before all this occurred… why was I dishonest to you?" he asked himself, "Why did I put you in harm's way?"

Then I swallowed, refusing to even take one breath. His voice made me sad. He carried so much guilt on his shoulders. I couldn't get mad at him for not telling me, his whole objective was for me to forget in the first place. That's why my memories were erased and that's why he never wanted me around Kyo. I knew he hated his curse. He feared us having hard life because he was different from me. I didn't care, but he did.

…He wanted me to forget that he was different, he wanted me to forget the curse that kept us from holding each other at night.

And again, I told him I didn't care… but in the end… he still did.

My thoughts were interrupted by his fist which hit the wall in aggravation. It was that type of aggravation that I wasn't familiar with. Yuki never took his anger out on other things around him. I was used to him being so nonchalant, peaceful and well, not heated. Then I assumed that this had to be the anger he tried so hard to hide. Now he couldn't help but let it out.

Just at that moment, my thoughts were interrupted again…

My fiancé frowned. "…I leave in day and I'm still fighting with someone that's not even worth my time…"

My light gasp made his eyes widen as he whipped to meet my face. "You're up…"

I blinked few times, my eyes finally focusing on the rat. "Yes…" I lightly nodded.

"What am I saying…?" Yuki sighed, a tint of red formed nicely on his pale cheeks, "You weren't a sleep at all were you?"

"No, I'm sorry…" I watched him sigh in disappointment as he came and sat down with me. It seemed like I waited forever for him to talk again and eventually he ended up keeping quiet. So I tried to start a new conversation, "…So you are leaving sooner than I thought…" It was too hard to believe honestly. I couldn't help the fact that I was going to miss him, no matter how dangerous he was to me. "The interview went well didn't it?" I asked and he quickly nodded.

"It did and I got hired." he smiled, blood still stained on parts of his face. "They wanted me to spend no time and start training tomorrow but I really wanted to spend some time with you before I had to leave. So they gave me an extra day."

"I see… that's very generous." I guess I didn't sound all that enthused to him.

His eyes searched my face for a hint of happiness but when they were unsuccessful, he gently sighed. "I know, Tohru… don't tell me. I have made you mistrust me. It doesn't matter what I say because you will always think I'm a lying monster." he grunted, "… I know Kyo told you a lot of things… about me and the curse."

"Yuki I don't think you're a liar." I took his hand and caressed it. "And I do trust you. But I have to admit… I'm afraid and I will always be little afraid. Plus these new powers you have… they are…"

Yuki freed himself from my grasp. "It's called _the weight of the rat_…" he spoke quickly, "…These are powers from my zodiac."

I silently shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't begin to imagine how much power he had. It must have been an endless amount of strength like Kyo's but Kyo's power was reasonable after all he was a wilder beast, however, Yuki was the rat. I guess I assumed someone who possessed the rat zodiac, would have the least amount of power of all zodiacs. Heh, of course I was wrong.

"I know it's weird. Why would a rat like me be so strong…" he half smiled, "Many underestimate the rat so having these abilities help me trick and beat my opponent."

I smiled. "I guess, your power came in handy today…" Before Yuki was always the one to beat Kyo. Now they fought as equals. Yuki shook his head at me.

"That's not the point…" he frowned, "It's the fact that they _are_ frightening to you… I know this." he answered quickly, "I wish I could fix that…" he voice seemed harsh.

"Fix what?" I wondered.

He quickly paused, then proceeded to speak again, this time with another question. "What exactly did that stupid cat tell you…? I'm just curious." he raised a brow, "I don't doubt that everything he told you scared you… right?"

"Not really." I lied. "But he told me lots of things, about his side of the story… and…"

"Well now… it's my turn…" he interrupted me.

"Huh…" I blinked.

"It's my turn to tell you what really happened… and why Kyo is the way he is now." Yuki never blinked and he never budged as he spoke these words. His hand just remained on my lap, eyes never leaving mine for anything. I told myself that already knew about Kyo because it was the cat himself who told me. I trusted that he said the right thing and the honest truth but by my fiancé's face, it seemed that I didn't know half of what was about to brew.

Yuki himself, seemed that he had so much to tell me, like all information he had was buzzing so vibrantly in his intelligent head of his. Sad to say, before he could tell me anything he asked me again, "So he said nothing else?"

I paused, my eyes stared down at the floor. I was a bit nervous, maybe it was for the fact Yuki was staring me down. However, he took his hand, the one that rested neatly on my lap, and raised it to pull my face gently back to his. "Tell me, Tohru. What _else _did he say…?"

"Well he…" I swallowed. "He said that everyone knew about what he was becoming and said that you were the reason why he left…" I felt relieved.

"Hn." Yuki didn't deny it and instead, he dropped his hand, "…And that's all?" he asked a fourth time.

"He told me the stages of his curse… and what happened to me few years go…"

That made Yuki a tad annoyed I could tell. I wanted to stop answering his questions and stop talking all together but with him prying at me, I only felt more obligated. "…I see, so did he tell you that he was the reason why the Sohmas all have abilities?"

"Um…" okay now I was confused. I didn't get what that had to do with anything. Was Kyo a lot more important than I thought? Since I lived with the Sohmas, Kyo had always been the one to be casted out of the family as an outsider. Now Kyo was the key to all of this.

"I guess he didn't." my fiancé sighed, "…It may not seem like it, but that stupid cat is more important than you think. As I said, he is the reason why we have abilities in the first place and the real reason behind it? Because of the decision he chose. You see," he explained, "A cat's fate is ruled by the whole Sohma family, not him. All important decisions that might include a cat's future are always left in the hands of the _leader of Sohma house _which is Akito. But… there is one decision Akito cannot prevent when Kyo gets older. That's when Kyo decides to proceed with nagai_ henkan, _the long transform from human to beast."

I swallowed. This was way too much to comprehend and I still didn't understand. "So Kyo chose to be who he is now?" I blinked confusedly, "But he said that all members got powers once they reached a certain age, including him."

"Yes." Yuki nodded, "That's true but he failed to tell you that when a cat matures, he is able to decide between staying a cat or advancing to a beast. To achieve this successfully, he can go about this three ways. He can either get stronger by yearning for revenge on the Sohma family, consuming himself in hatred, or the alternative, abandon his soul."

"_I wanna know how it feels to have a soul…" _Those words became clear to me now…

"_Do you wanna know what makes souls so cool? It's harder to make souls stronger… and if you were to make one stronger, it wouldn't be by fighting or finding potential. To get stronger, you would have to do without or make them darker…" _I understood that now. I was only partially happy that I figured out that much.

"However, choosing this path does affect us too. If the cat is successful with transforming into a beast then we get abilities once we mature as well." Yuki grimaced, "I know this seems like a good thing but it really isn't. For the fact that we gain abilities, means that Kyo is very powerful and could very well be capable of killing the whole Sohma family."

I gasped, lightly shaking my head, "Wait… you think Kyo gained his power by seeking revenge?"

"Yes… it's possible. Why else would he show his face after three years? He's more powerful than he was before he left." Then Yuki nodded. "…Now you see why I said to stay away from him. He's very dangerous, Tohru. If he does try to kill off the Sohma family, then we all have to be ready. That's why we have abilities, to stop Kyo and imprison him, understand?"

I did understand now. The Sohma members have abilities so that if Kyo was to ever attack them they could defend themselves. I could see this was more than just a simple curse, a simple burden or nuisance. This curse had complex paths that were irreversible and a destined fate that didn't bode well for the future of the Sohmas or Kyo. Here I was in the middle of it all. I was in forced to pick sides. I didn't ask for this.

"I admit, I told him to leave but it was to protect you. He tried to kill you, Tohru. How could I allow him to stay… how could anyone allow him to stay after doing that?" Yuki loosened his gaze on me, "I'm sorry for everything… I shouldn't of kept such a thing like this from you." he scooted closer to me and I could see the newfound power in his wary violet eyes.

"It's okay. But…" I could feel growing pains in my head pulsing, "I know what he is, and I know he tried to kill me. But you can't assume that Kyo would actually kill off the whole family." There was something about Kyo that was good. I believed that he didn't gain his power through wanting revenge but through abandoning his soul. That's why he asked me how it felt to have one… because he'd forgotten.

Yuki frowned, but still spoke with a pleasant voice. "You aren't listening to me…"

"I am." I protested, "But… I can't let this continue…" Like I could do anything to stop this chaos from happening but I had to try right? "You guys may fight and argue but Kyo would never try to kill you, even if he says he would, I know he wouldn't." Then Yuki stopped me.

"Apparently you didn't see how we acted today. Kyo is a killer and worst of all, he knows that he is. He has no problem saying it." Yuki sighed, "He's a different person from when you saw him okay? He acts innocent to get what he wants when he wants it. And I'm not going to lie to you. Trust me, you don't want to find this out the hard way."

Sadly I felt like I already had found out that hard way but I refused to tell Yuki that I came in contact with Kyo's beast a couple times already since he's been here.

"I was hoping to kill him when we fought today and I unsuccessful." he mumbled, "…but I promise that won't happen again."

"Why?" I asked softly, "Why do you want to kill him so badly. It seems that he never wants to pick a fight with you anymore. So why try to kill him?"

"Because he's a bloodlust killer!" Yuki yelled over my voice. I stared at him, frightened. Yuki had never raised his voice at me before. He quickly cleared his throat realizing his tone. "I'm sorry…"

"…" I couldn't lie, I was afraid to be with him right now. More afraid than being in the presence of Kyo. I know, how silly right? Even though the fangs were gone and the hostility was over, I still was frightened of my own fiancé.

"I overreacted. I just get so angry when I see how close he's trying to get to you." he sighed, "…But, protecting you would be no use if you feared me too. The last thing I want is for you to think I'm like that stupid cat." he paused trying to find more words to convince me, "Just know that I'm nothing like Kyo. Kyo's nature is to hunt, to kill…" he assured me, "My nature is to protect you and this family."

But I didn't feel protected. I felt as if Yuki himself would harm me too.

"I love you, Miss Tohru Honda." he stood up, standing me up with him as he grasped hold of both of my shoulders, "You will never see that side of me again." he promised as the wind whistled through the crack of his window, "Tomorrow will just be me and you okay?" Yes, I _was _frightened of him, I despised him leaving more than anything in the world.

Yuki let go of my shoulders, when suddenly a light bulb randomly busted above us. I ducked, watching white glass hit the wooden floor.

"Sorry…" Yuki frowned.

"Why are you sorry?" I smiled. "I'll just go get another bulb we have several of them."

"But Miss Honda… I mean Tohru."

"No worries, it's an easy fix. I have to make dinner anyway." I smiled at him again, "Get washed up okay?"

"…Very well." I assumed he gave up on trying to tell me whatever he wanted to say. Whatever the deal was, I closed his door and walked down stairs.

* * *

><p>I was already an hour behind on making dinner. I'm sure Shigure was starved from waiting. I felt horrible for that. Oh and… Kyo? Well since he didn't eat our kind of food, I assumed that there was no reason why I should expect him at dinner time. Speaking of Kyo, I wondered where he was… I figured after the fight, he would come inside to clean up or something. If he was inside, I was hoping that he didn't hear me and Yuki's conversation.<p>

"Ah my sweet Tohru…" Shigure was the kitchen however.

"Hi." I smiled. At least Shigure seemed harmless and I hoped he truly was.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up for dinner time, so I found something else to eat." he sighed, "However, I'm sure Yuki would still want some of your mouthwatering dishes…"

"Heh, I don't cook _that_ well…"

"But you do…" Shigure put on his glasses and began reading his book.

Then a question struck my mind. "Shigure… what's your ability?" I don't think I surprised him with that one at all. He simply just gazed upon me with a half serious look.

"Really? And I'm almost positive that you think I will become dangerous to you too, correct?"

I froze. "No… not really."

"Believe me, I'm much more merciful than those two…" he began reading his book again. That wasn't reassuring at all to me. Merciful could mean a bunch of things.

First, it could mean that he was harmless or that what he called pain and suffering to one prey would be close to _merciful_, or not so brutal… or at this point in time, merciful could mean he was nothing like Kyo and Yuki's violence but still pretty bad. Then again, I could just wait for him to lose control and then I could make a judgment. For the fact that he didn't wanna tell me made me feel uneasy.

Really uneasy…

"Tohru."

I gasped.

"You shouldn't worry. Not all Sohmas are monstrous like Yuki and Kyo. Some are quite harmless when they get their new abilities."

"Yeah like him…" a voice almost snickered.

Shigure sighed, "Oh Kyo always ruins my fun!"

"Kyo you're back…" and he seemed fine, plus his eyes were normal color and he was cleaned up. He wore a fresh white collared shirt and black pants but his hand was still absent. I wondered how someone could just be fine after something like that. The image played over in my mind, Yuki just taking off his hand with no remorse whatsoever.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back…" the cat assured me.

He read my face again. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

Kyo laughed a little, "Are ya kidding me… it felt only as if he nibbled on it."

I couldn't see what was so funny. I mean the poor man's hand was gone, absolutely _gone_. "But you screamed…"

"Hn, because it caught me off guard." Kyo frowned.

"…or it scared him…" Shigure giggled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YA DAMN DOG." Kyo grimaced, flashing his short white fangs at his teasing cousin, "BEFORE I CRUSH YOU WITH MAH FIST!"

"Go ahead…" Shigure giggled again, shunning Kyo's empty threat. "It would be funny to see how much damage you could with just a single hand… I'm sure it would be hard too."

"But not impossible… I promise you _that_." Kyo growled, then walked to the kitchen door.

"You're leaving again?" I called to him before he got too far.

"I'll be out walking around, if you need me, you'll find me." Kyo walked off and that was that.

Shigure smiled, slipping his nose back into his book. "Such a stubborn _little _kitty."

"I heard that! Keep talking and I'll make your mouth disappear…" Kyo's voice drifted from the living room.

"Oh such a Meany face…" Shigure whimpered.

"What's all this racket?" Yuki sighed annoyingly, "I couldn't even bathe in peace." he came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. In a way, things seemed to be almost calm around here. For once I found myself happy that we were all together again even though my heart still felt fear. And no matter how much fear my heart had, I wasn't about to back out now. Not ever.

So I began cooking for me and Yuki. It was around 9pm when I finished. By that time, Shigure walked into his office and Kyo was nowhere to be found. I didn't mind dinner time just being us two. Though he didn't say anything. I figured he said all he wanted to say today. Now that I knew about the advancing of the curse, there was no need to make the extra effort to hid things. Even though I still didn't agree with Yuki's assumption, I could see that he was relieved for me knowing that much at least.

But now that it was just the two of us, something invaded my mind, a thought that I never given much thought to.

"I wish there was a way that we could all enjoy meal time together."

"Hm?" Yuki looked up, brows raising.

"Well Shigure gets tired of waiting for me to cook… and Kyo doesn't eat at all…"

"Your point?"

"Well maybe if I made breakfast, lunch, and, dinner earlier and prepared something for Kyo to eat for all meals, they would both come to eat with us…"

Yuki smiled at my reasoning. "You shouldn't over work yourself with fixing meals too early but uhh…" he blinked a few times, confused, "What exactly would you fix Kyo?"

"I don't know…" I shrugged.

"It amazes me that you still continue to treat him like he's one of us. Even though you know what he's capable of." Yuki admitted.

"Well you know me… always willing to help."

He smiled again. "You shouldn't worry about him anyways, he finds his own food."

"Mmm." but I still thought.

Yuki said no more about it luckily. "What would you like to do tomorrow?" he asked with the usual friendly smile on his face.

"Hm I don't know…" there was always gardening. But we always did that. I wanted to do something that we hadn't done before. "Watch a movie?"

"We can do that now…" Yuki smiled, "If that's fine with you…" his mood had changed drastically from a few hours ago. He was back to his loving self again thankfully.

"Of course." I nodded.

…But Yuki fell asleep on my shoulder only ten minutes into the movie. It was a chick flick so I didn't mind. He snored softly from his _busy _day. He seemed so innocent laying there. I lifted his head a little moving him off me. I examined Yuki's lifeless look, surely there was no way that this sleeping child-like being could be _Yuki_. He wasn't supposed to be this frail. Was it possible for someone so dazzling to also look so _insightful_?

I turned the T.V off.

"Do you like him that much more than me…" a voice startled me. I hadn't expected Kyo this late at night. He seemed more awake than usual and he frowned, leaning against the wall.

I breathed. "You scared me, Kyo."

"Good."

I hid my smile. "You should be in bed right? It's past your bed time…"

He frowned at my comment. "I'm not sleepy. And don't change the subject."

"Huh?" then I realized what he was talking about and giggled. "I thought such thing like that wouldn't bother you, Kyo…" then again, he was the one with the hand gone, I could see why he would want all my undivided attention for that matter.

"Quit staring at It." he sighed, hiding his arm

"Come here…" I motioned him with one finger to follow me into the kitchen.

"What?"

I pulled out a bunch of leeks, I know his _favorite thing _to eat back when we were teenagers. His face turned practically white as a ghost. "_What_… are you going to do…?" he swallowed. "You're not gonna make me _eat _that shit, right…"

"No, no…" I got a knife and diced the leeks on the table. "But do you remember when you fed me leeks soup when I was sick so that I would get better?" I was very happy that memory wasn't gone from my mind and could still recall that far back.

"Yeah so…" he raised a brow.

"Leeks are also good for healing wounds." I gathered the cut up leeks and placed them back in the bowl then poured lukewarm water into it. "Go head, stick your hand inside."

At my command, he placed his nub in the bowl and held his nose tightly. "Uck… I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"It's a small treatment. It won't make your hand grow back but if you do this every day, the swelling is sure to go down, okay?" I yawned. It was now midnight. That was way past my bedtime. "I'm going to bed okay? Good night, Kyo…"

"Hey, Tohru?" his voice sounded shy as he spoke. I turned around, raising a brow. I could see how white his face was from embarrassment it was kinda cute.

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams and thanks, I really appreciate it." It was that right there that proved that Kyo wasn't bad. I know he hated life and everything in it but there was something about him that allowed him to keep himself in control.

"No problem, Kyo." I smiled, "Sweet dreams to you too and I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Deal."


	13. Exchanging words…

_Kyo stopped to look back at his cousin with curious eyes, "Huh? What are you talking about…? I know a lot without you having to tell me anything." But for the fact of his cousin saying that, proved that there was something else that he didn't know about. Yuki looked straight at him, seemed that he was smiling a little bit too. That threw off Kyo a bit. "…Well? Are you gonna tell me? Or what?" _

_Unless, unless it was a big deal… "Never mind. I couldn't give a damn less."_

"_Hm." Yuki sighed, "As much as I would like to disagree with that, I will just go along with it."_

_That would have relieved the cat, but something deep inside concerned him. "Don't do this, okay? If you're going to tell me something then tell me… don't beat around the damn bush and candy code shit… Got it?" Kyo frowned turning around. "I swear, all you like to do is play games… it's annoying."_

"_Hm…" Yuki placed a hand on Kyo shoulder, "I think we can both agree that Tohru isn't someone to be played around like that…"_

Chapter 13 - Exchanging words…

Yuki was leaving tomorrow.

I was not happy but in a way, I was content. Yuki had a goal and he was going to do everything in his power to achieve it. At least I had Kyo to keep me company while my fiancé was gone. "Hm, note to self…" I thought silently to myself, "… never say that aloud to anyone." Yuki wouldn't like that. In fact, there were two very important things I was sure that would anger both men; I couldn't let Yuki know how comfortable and happy I was around Kyo. Not only would he feel uneasy but it seemed like Yuki wanted me to be afraid of him.

…The second thing was, I couldn't let Kyo know that I was getting married to the man he hated with immense passion. Kyo was sweet, but there was no telling what he would do if he knew that. As long as I could keep these things to myself, I was okay for now.

Despite of all that, I was hoping today was going to be a good day. Of course, the slight ache in the pit of my stomach told me otherwise. I shrugged it off. I'm sure lots of stuff was going to happen today, none of which was in my control. Like the large noise I heard at 5am this morning. I recalled jolting up from my bed hearing, what I thought, was a large bookshelf from Shigure's office fall down.

"Kyo…" the name raided my mind. I guess it was fine to be up that late but I wondered why the cat decided to hunt that late if it was him.

Just only a couple of hours later, I decided to get up and make breakfast. I began combing my hair and platting it into a single braid. I softly sighed, staring into the mirror. Right then, I was suddenly reminded of Mom and how she used to braid my hair frequently. I gazed at her picture from right where I was sitting. It was placed on the shelf just above my head. I began to wonder… what she would say to me if she knew my situation between me and the Sohmas.

…She'd probably tell me to stop worrying. "How can you accomplish anything by running away?" I mocked, smiling lightly. Maybe she would say… "A beast and a rat huh? Well as long as they are friendly, I don't see the problem."

"Talking to yourself again?"

I jumped, whirling around in a panicking motion. "Relax it's just me." the mysterious pale Kyo appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes but…" my eyes tried to piece together what just happened. I knew I was alone a minute before he opened his mouth. I glanced at my door, almost positive that he didn't come from there. I had bells that dangled on the knob of my door that I would have heard. I turned to my window and saw that it was closed shut.

"Yes what?" he raised a brow.

"How… did you get in here?"

"The window, duh Tohru." the man was now on my bed, looking straight at me. Once again, I couldn't comprehend the movements of his.

"I get it… I get it." I lightly sighed, "Jokes up, tell me how you did it?" after all, there had to be catch to it all. He couldn't have been that quick, he still had one hand. "You do this to scare me, don't ya?" I puckered my lower lip.

"Scare you?" he frowned at that, "I only climbed up the ladder, opened your window and came in. Simple movements, but too fast for your eyes, I admit." he stared creepily at me.

"Ladder?" I shifted in my seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Heh, that's something I wouldn't expect, to be honest."

He tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

I shifted again, "I would have guessed something a little more drastic; like flying or clawing your away up the side of the house."

"Flying is more up Rat Boy's ally and I'm not the clawing type. I'm simple." he _simply _answered my question to why he used the ladder. "Of course you know that… or should, anyway." he assured me.

"I know." I smiled at him. I was stuck in the moment before I realized I had to still make the Sohmas breakfast this morning. "Oh oops!" I jolted up, pacing to the door to open it. "I forgot! I need to make breakfast!"

"Um yeah, about that." Kyo followed right behind me, remaining cool and unbelievably collected. "You can't do it."

I whipped around, after hearing his low voice. "What do you mean?" I was surprised, the cat was gone from behind and somehow appeared in front of me now. I gasped, "I think you _are _trying to scare…"

"You're not going to make breakfast." he flat interrupted, "I can't let you…" he blocked the door way, forearms resting elegantly on the frames of the door. I found that unusual. He seemed to do it in a playful way, yet, he was serious too.

I stepped back. "…And why not?" I pouched my lips, staring at him with puppy eyes.

"Cus, _I'm_ making breakfast." and he walked out into the hallway. "And don't come out till I'm done." he demanded.

"Wha… What am I supposed to do till then?"

"I don't know…" Kyo never looked back, but waved his only pale hand in the air. "Whatever _you human _brunette girls do… I'm sure you'll think of something…"

"Kyo wait…"

"Hm?" he shot an impatient, annoyed look my way, "What now?"

"Well." I stared at the floor. "…I know you're not the slightest bit interested in our food … but, you'll be there for breakfast won't you? For me?"

He sighed, his eyes searching mine for a second then traveled to the side of my face. "Yeah, yeah… sure whatever." and he walked down the steps.

I stepped back in my room and pretended to be asleep. That was best thing my girly brain could come up with. _How sad_?

"Making breakfast again?" Yuki scowled, seeing the pale cat there in kitchen, cooking over a dark heated stove with hand. The other arm, which was handless, was placed neatly behind his back.

Kyo sighed turning around, "Well Tohru is asleep… and you _can't_ do it. So what's your business?" he bit his lip before saying anymore and continued preparing breakfast.

"That's not true and it was just a simple question…" Yuki rolled his eyes, annoyed with the fact that Kyo couldn't answer a question without bite behind it. Yuki paused, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down. "I leave tomorrow Kyo…"

Kyo loosened his look a bit, turning back at the calm rat, "Great. I'm so happy for you, _Mr. Lawyer Wannabe_." he cooed, "…finally taking responsibility as a _big boy _now…"

Yuki's violet eyes gazed upon Kyo. "Are you jealous, cat?" he grimaced. "You wouldn't know responsibility if it bit you on the hand."

"Yeah right. That's why I'm the one who moved out… and you're still here supporting Tohru with our cousin's money. I managed to live on my own with a pretty decent job above minimum wage, plus college full time. So, fuck you, _Rat Boy_. You're not the best thing walking," Kyo's eyes flared, "…and you know nothing about _responsibility_."

Yuki's lips pressed into a thin line of aggravation, after all the cat was right. He hated when the cat was right. Not only did he live here off Shigure's money, he was also jobless for while too. "You will not have room to say that anymore, cat… Soon you will eat those words." As soon as he started school and work, he would buy an apartment for him and Tohru.

…It was only a matter of time.

"I don't count on it. It will take you years to conquer your goal. In case you haven't noticed, I have already conquered mine." he assured him, "…and who knows maybe Tohru will wake from her faraway fantasy fairytale and realize reality isn't so bad."

Yuki raised a brow. "Excuse me…?"

"I'm saying she seems to be living this psychotic dream of perfect house and white picket fence… worse of all, with you…"

Kyo decided target him with that? Yuki frowned, "She's my girlfriend, and she has every right to think of such things for the future… What are you trying to say?"

Kyo smiled deviously, reading Yuki's frantic face, "I'm saying she's got awful taste in men and a bad habit of making poor choices."

Yuki's hand came down on the table, splitting the poor table in half. The movement was much too fast for Kyo to see. However it didn't scare him. Then a light bulb busted above their heads. "Shut your mouth, you _ill-fated, good for nothing _beast!" Yuki yelled, "You think she would have fallen for you more? Don't be so stupid!"

"You think I care if she falls for me? I could give two shits! I'm just stating the obvious!"

Yuki chuckled in much to his delight. "Silly cat, of course you care. Why else would you have brought up such things? Besides why do you think I told you that I was leaving in the first place? Hm?" he was now in directly in front of Kyo.

Kyo took a few steps back but hesitated, "I guess you're expecting me to leave too, right?" That's exactly what he expected his rival say. It would be most expected, actually. Tohru wasn't _his _girlfriend, she was Yuki's. It was apparent that he left if Yuki left at Yuki's request. He couldn't disobey.

"No you _stupid cat_." Yuki said calmly. "You need not to worry about that. If I had control over your visit, then _wouldn't be _a visit in the first place." he explained, "But… I'm not in control. Shigure is…" he frowned at that.

Yuki tried to get Shigure to kick Kyo out but it never was successful. "Before we engaged in other topics, my only reason of telling you I was leaving was because I wanted to make clear that while I'm gone, I don't want you thinking you can try to get close to Tohru."

_That talk again huh… _Kyo frowned lightly. "Listen Rat Boy… I told you already. I don't want to your girlfriend. I never have and never will…"

"Heh…" Yuki shook his head slowly, practically reading the cat's face. "You can't hide it, Kyo… I know you do… you always have. I see the way you look at her and how you intentionally try to avoid her when she walks into a room, especially when I'm here." his eyes narrowed at him, Yuki could tell he had struck a nerve. "I don't want you thinking that there's more of a leeway with me being gone."

"Bull shit." Kyo hissed. "I say there's more leeway with her getting eaten. So you better watch what you say…"

"You must think I'm stupid, Kyo. Trying to put on this tough act of yours, threatening me that you will hurt Tohru. But I know something…" Yuki glared at the cat, "…I know you took her out last night while I was away on my interview."

"…?"

"Come on, Kyo… did you really think I wouldn't find out? She didn't even have to tell me. It was practically written all over her face." Yuki paused. "If you wanted to kill her, you could have done it. I know that now…"

Before he was frightened to leave Tohru here with him. Now he knew Kyo wasn't exactly here to kill Tohru. Whatever beef the cat had, it had nothing to do with Tohru and it seemed Kyo could control himself enough to not hurt her. Maybe Kyo would be vengeful against the Sohma family once he found a way to Tohru's heart. That wouldn't happen, he wouldn't let it.

"You don't know what I'm planning so piss off." Kyo turned around, walking back to the stove. "I wasted twenty minutes talking to you about you and your little girlfriend… _twenty minutes _I won't ever get back, thanks a lot."

Yuki looked at the broken table then back at the orange - haired man. "You think you know everything… but in the end, you know nothing." he paused, looking at the table. "…Only things from what we tell you."

Kyo stopped to look back at his cousin with curious eyes, "Huh? What are you talking about…? I know a lot without you having to tell me anything." But for the fact of his cousin saying that, proved that there was something else that he didn't know about. Yuki looked straight at him, seemed that he was smiling a little bit too. That threw off Kyo a bit. "…_Well_? Are you gonna tell me? Or what?"

_Unless, unless it was a big deal… _"Never mind. I couldn't give a damn less."

"Hm." Yuki sighed, "As much as I would like to disagree with that, I will just go along with it."

That would have relieved the cat, but something deep inside concerned him. "Don't do this, okay? If you're going to tell me something then tell me… don't beat around the damn bush and candy code shit… Got it?" Kyo frowned turning around. "I swear, all you like to do is play games… it's annoying."

"Hm…" Yuki placed a hand on Kyo shoulder, "I think we can both agree that Tohru isn't someone to be played around like that…"

"What do you… mean by that?"

It had been about ten minutes since I heard that loud sound, whatever it was. I stayed in bed in my day clothes, faking sleep. The smell of fresh rice and eggs told me that Kyo had already started cooking. The fact that he wanted to cook, didn't even bother me this time. I wanted know his reason behind cooking this time.

Yuki must have already noticed that I wasn't there making breakfast. Kyo must have told him something but still I would have expected him to come and see about me. Another twenty minutes went by and I continued to stay quietly in bed.

"_And don't come out till I'm done."_

…So I wondered, _what now_?

A light knock at the door startled me. "Huh?" it was way too light for Kyo's heavy fist. Plus, Kyo would never knock on the door, especially, while Yuki was still here. "Come in?"

Yuki walked in. "Good Morning, Hun." he smiled lightly, clearing his throat. "Breakfast is ready." It was almost like the man holding back much more than just a smile.

"Okay." I smiled back. That was all I could do at that time. I followed him down the stairs into an empty kitchen. Confused, I raised a brow, "Where is everyone and what happened to the table?" I pointed to the scraps in the corner.

He turned his head, "We are eating outside." he opened the patio door, ignoring my question.

"Oh… But…" I decided to not say anything else. When we reached outside, Shigure was only one sitting down eating. Kyo was sitting on a branch, overlooking the table below. So did this all mean that he kept his word? The cat never looked down to acknowledge me or any of us. It was like he was in another world up there.

I sighed lightly. At least he _was_ here…

"Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed, with his face still stuffed with home cooking. "Morning!"

"Morning…" I waved. I didn't expect us ever eating breakfast outside. So it was sorta awkward but I sat down anyway.

"Seriously… the boys have to stop working you to death, Tohru…" Shigure placed a hand under his chin and sighed, "You seem to sleep in much later…"

"Heh…" I couldn't help but crack an innocent grin. I wouldn't tell them that Kyo was the one that made me stay in my room because he wanted to cook. "Sorry…"

"Shut up, Shigure…" Yuki frowned, "You're the one who is exhausting her. With all the food she cooks for you…"

Shigure laughed, "Haha, you eat it too, you know…"

"But you request it…" Yuki frowned even more.

"You still eat it…"

"…Guess that makes you both guilty, now _don't it_…" Kyo growled, his eyes flickered a bright red. "Now shut up and eat… Arguing makes you guys sound like you're in a relationship…"

I giggled silently to myself. That shut them up quickly.

Kyo turned back around and faced the other way, without making another sound. After looking at him for a little bit, I came to the conclusion that he really was mad. Mad because I asked him to stay while we ate? I wasn't sure. I felt his anger coming from something else. Maybe he and Yuki had another argument. That would explain the broken table.

Shigure finally laughed, not at all harmed by Kyo's comment. "Then that would be incest…"

"…and _nauseating_…" Yuki added.

"That would also be cheating, Yuki…" Shigure giggled.

"Thank. You… Shigure…I had no way of figuring that on my own…" Yuki pushed his plate away.

Then the cat shot down from the tree, effortlessly on his feet. "Laters…"

"Awe, really?" I watched him open up the patio door. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah why so soon, Kyo?" Shigure winked at me. I quickly hid my face, did he know something? He had to, if he was winking at me.

"Because… I'm bored." the cat cooed. "No one said how long I had to stay…" an eye twitched at me.

"Now, now don't be like that… We still have so much to learn about you. And we never got to finish the other night." the dark haired man cleared his throat. "Come sit down, let's pick up where we last left off, eh? Sounds good?" Shigure had a way with words.

"Not really…" Kyo frowned, "It actually sounds like a horrible idea…"

"Good. Have a seat…" Shigure motioned with a single to the empty seat by me and smiled.

"Are you stupid? I said…" Kyo sighed, "Never mind." With a light grunt, Kyo joined us at the table. "I'm not just gonna spill my life story to you, you know that right?"

"Of course." Shigure nodded.

Yuki sighed turning his head.

"I'm sure Tohru, Yuki and I, would love to hear about college and that girl you liked while you were there…" Shigure chuckled at the shocked Kyo, "Didn't think I'd remember huh?" he waved a finger, "Well am I right?"

I had forgotten, honestly. When I and Kyo talked about his schooling, he never brought up anything about the girl he liked. I was sure he despised telling me that more than his life story and, I was almost sure he wasn't about to share it with all of us present.

"_It's over though. She was dumb and I was an Idiot." _ That's all I remember him saying. He kept his answer really short and walked off right after, shunning us all that night. So what was his plan for getaway this morning? It was much too early to go to sleep.

"You're right…" Kyo sighed, turning the other way. He didn't want to look at us anymore. I knew that somehow. "She reminded me of Tohru."

Yuki turned back around glaring and all I could do was stare distantly at the cat. Was he really going to tell us about this girl? Kyo sighed again. It was almost like he was tired of talking, tired of living, tired of explaining himself…

…However, he parted his lips, telling one more of his stories. This story, I was more than positive, would conclude our conversation.


	14. True Colors

_I cleared my throat and spoke for the first time. "Yuki…" just like that, he turned around at the sound of my voice. My heart feels as if it's about to burst and the throbbing blood drains from my troubled head. I knew this was only the beginning… _

"_Yes Tohru…" he sounded so distant, uncomfortable, and too indignant._

_That only made me more uncomfortable. "I don't want to get married."_

_His eyes were light. Much lighter than usual. They were engulfed in a sudden violet flame, the same flame I witnessed during his fight with Kyo. As I looked at his arms, they grew pale. Goosebumps formed shortly after I spoke. "You… what…"_

Chapter 14 - True Colors

His silence teased us. I just knew it… Kyo would be the one to lead us on then leave us hanging. He did this to me many times when I asked about his past. The man would always find some efficient way to submerge the topic.

"Okay." he took a small breath. "The first time I had ever laid eyes on her, was on the Yoshima Bridge, exactly one mile from the university—"

"Oh good, a story…" Shigure smiled. "And make it _good,_ won't you Kyo?"

"…Anyway." the man scratched his healthy locks and continued…

_The first time I had ever laid eyes on her, was on the Yoshima Bridge, exactly one mile from the university I went to. This about a little over two years ago. Just my luck, it happened to be raining that day. She was short and a brunette. Her hair was drenched from the rain, though she had an umbrella. _

_She stood there, looking over the edge, gripping her umbrella. I didn't wanna say anything to her. She seemed pretty focused in whatever she was thinking about. Then I recognized that look she had. It reeked of great sorrow and depression. I, for one, could smell it. _

…_Even for miles._

_As I watched her through the rain, not one time did she look to see me but, she knew I was there. So whatever she decided to do, she wasn't going to do in front of me._

"…_If you're thinking about jumping, I suggest somewhere more than three feet—"_

"Wha? Seriously Kyo? Could you have been anymore heartless?" Shigure interrupted Kyo, shaking his head.

Kyo frowned at his cousin. "Hey! Do you want a story or not!?"

"Yes, yes proceed. Sorry." the older man became silent.

"So as I was saying…"

"_If you're thinking about jumping, I suggest somewhere more than three feet of water." I frowned at the girl and in return she looked blankly at me. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Of course…" I sighed, shrugging, "I'd be more obligated to stop you. I would have to jump in and save you if you decided to take your life here." I told her, "It's best not to when I leave either… I got a keen sense of hearing. I'd save you before the first ounce of water fills your lungs." I thought maybe I could scare her with that._

_Coming to comprehend what I just said, she shook her head frantically, "No, good sir… You thought I was going to take my life here?" she shook her head again, "I just couldn't if I tried…"_

"_Hm." I only nodded and proceeded to walk off._

"_I just like coming here when it rains." she admitted, stopping me from walking any further. "What about you?" she questioned me. _

_I turn around, my eyes slightly annoyed. "I always take this way. It's the fastest."_

"_Oh how interesting." she hesitated, "You don't seem like the type who would like water." she giggled, "Or even walking in the rain—" _

"_You're right, I don't." it freaked me out how she knew that._

"_So why are you out here and without an umbrella?" _

"_I told you, because it's the fastest way to the university and I don't care about not having a—" I frowned as she gave me a goofy smile and raised her umbrella over my head._

"_It's alright… I can share mine and we can walk together."_

"Awe how sweet!" Shigure heavily sighed, "So romantic!"

"Shut up…" Yuki hissed, "…the more you interrupt like that, the longer it takes him finish his _meaningless _story…"

"Meaningless huh?" Kyo grimaced, "Then I won't finish it then…"

"NO!" me and Shigure exclaimed.

"Kyo keep going. Don't listen to Yuki." the older cousin shook his head, "…continue please. Did she have a name?"

"Actually that day ended with her walking me to class. I never got her name that day. However two days later, I saw the chick again."

_The thought of her escaped me until she tapped me on the shoulder while I was packing my bags in class. "Excuse me?" she tugged harder, "You're that young man I met on that bridge the other day, right?" _

_I whipped around to growl at the girl but something about her made me stop. All despair I noticed at the first time of seeing her, had gone away. "Yeah, I am… what of it?"_

"_I never got your name. I'm sorry that I never gave you mine. I'm Keiko Inoue." and with a hand, she reached for mine to shake it. _

…_But I pulled back before she could touch my cold hands. "It's Kyo."_

"_Oh… you got a last name, Kyo…" she smiled again._

"…_Sohma." _

"_Ah." she nodded, "How nice is that?" she giggled._

"Why did she smile and laugh so damn much?" Kyo asked indirectly to us. "…It was as if the girl was hiding behind her own smiles, trying her hardest to deceive me. I almost began to think she was related to _you _somehow." Kyo pointed at me and frowned.

"…heh. I have no sisters." a smile crept up on my face.

"Did she go to the same college as you? Did you guys hang out? " Shigure asked the questions that I had been dying to ask now. Only, I was much too afraid to. Possibly because Yuki was present.

"Yeah she did." the pale man replied. "Little did I know, she was in one of my food prep classes for culinary. Each day, we began to notice each other more and more." he began to get uncomfortable, "We were close enough to do homework together and allowed her to help me on food projects we for class."

"_I don't understand." Keiko frowned at me._

"_Huh?" we had been working on an outré for culinary. I had asked her to try a bit of my dishes, when her mood suddenly changed. It was as if she was annoyed with me. _

"_How can someone like you… not eat the things you cook?" she didn't demand an answer thankfully. I wasn't about to tell her regardless. "You always want me to try it… but never try the food yourself…"_

"_Am I that bad of a cook?"_

"_No…" she frowned again, partially confused. "I just… never you see you eat anything." She had begun to catch on. Still, she never said anything. _

Kyo paused, "Even knowing that I was weird, she… always wanted to hang out with me outside of school. Often, I would turn her down…" he explained, "I didn't understand why she grew so attached to me… I wouldn't even let her come too close to me."

"Maybe because she liked you a lot… and you said you liked her too… maybe she felt a connection…" I pointed out, finally putting in my two cents. Kyo just looked at me, his ruby eyes became very light.

"I _did_…" he corrected, "I knew if I began to like her more, I would only be putting her in danger." he explained, "I had just began the third stage of my curse, I was still a little shaky on controlling it."

"Oh…" I became quiet. I was pretty amazed he was talking about his curse in front of all of us.

"So how was she like Tohru?" Yuki turn back at us. "You still haven't told us _that_ yet—"

"I said she reminded me of Tohru because of how stubborn and generous she was…" he shifted in his seat, "Keiko was always so cheerful. She always wanted to help and put others before herself. Never caring about how mean they were to her, including me. I admit, I was always mean to her and not one time did she show she was effected. _But anyway_…"

_I noticed it had been a while since I had seen her. Two weeks before spring break, Keiko stopped coming to class. That wasn't like her. Usually, she wouldn't skip even one day of culinary. What could I do? Later in the week, I got called into work and I had to leave class early. _

_I worked at a grilled fish stand, just a few blocks from campus. Business wasn't booming that day and the last guy went home sick. I was the one that had to fill in. _

"_Well well…" the girl stood there smiling. Keiko seemed like she had been crying but I really couldn't tell for sure. All trouble seemed to disappear when she spoke to me. "Hey you— Mr. Paleness." she waved a hand. _

_She maybe had expected a positive response from me. However, I turn around, "What, woman?" then I lightly frowned, "…girl…" I corrected. _

"_Kyo…" she laughed, "I never new you worked here…"she nudged and teased me. It almost made me sick. Still, I responded to her like it never bothered me._

"_Well now you know…" I turned back around, "…And you finally decided to come out of hiding… Where have you been?"_

"_Eh. I had something to attend to." was her answer. Quickly she sprung back up into a happy mood, threatening my anger more. "But enough of that. I'll take some fish…"_

_I pointed to the large tub at my feet. "Which one?" _

"…_That one." she replied, pointing to the fairly large brown tilapia. "…That feisty guy right there…"_

"_Hm." I bent over to grab it but, it slipped through my fingers each time. "Damn it…" dumbass fish…_

_Keiko laughed. "Silly boy… you can't catch a fish like that." she leaped over the counter. "You catch it like this…" and very carefully she slid her hands into the fresh water. "You gotta be very still and calm… make no sound…" abruptly, she grabbed the damn thing effortlessly. _

"_See?" she smiled, "Hand me a knife— you see— fishes don't use their eyes to see danger. They use their bodies to detect commotion around them." she explained, "The best way to catch a fish, is to flow with the current and not against it. Such species, can be deceived when you use the right method. You try…"_

_So I did… I felt stupid placing my hands in the water, trying another method— other than my own. _

"_Now… move with their movement…" she commanded._

_With my eyes closed shut, I clutched on the bugger effortlessly. _

"_See?" she giggled, "And you did it with your eyes closed… that's impressive."_

"Give a man a fish… and you feed him for a day— however— teach a man how to fish… you feed him for a lifetime." Shigure sighed, "Wise gal."

"Indeed." I nodded. "I could see why you liked her, Kyo."

Kyo sighed, sipping only a bit of water. "…One thing I _liked _about her was, she never tried to get to know me. She never questioned my anger or my—" he put up quotations, "…_weird habits_. It was hard to keep my curse under control. Still, I found ways to _fit in_…"

Kyo chuckled, "…However, _that_ day motivated her curiosity about me even more… I knew the damn girl knew I wasn't normal…" he continued, "Anyway…"

…_The smell of hot grilled fish brought greedy people to my stand. "GRILLED TILAPIA! COOME GET IT!" she would yell, gathering more greedy people who wished to stuff their faces. We were swamped in a dinner rush for a hour. _

…_But before our minds knew it, the rush was over. _

"_How fun that was, huh?" Keiko began whistling but quickly stopped._

"_Fun?" I shook my head, "No way… helping folks stuff their faces is not fun. Watching them choke is something different." I threw an occasional death glare at her. Other times she would brush it off, yet, this time she raised a brow at me._

"_Kyo…" she sighed. _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing… particular…" she paused. "… I just want to know why you're always so down and angry."_

_I remembered just freezing in place as her eyes continued to read me. "You're lucky." I admitted, "…lucky that I'm just angry and that's all." my warning to her to not ask me personal questions like that. Our friendship wasn't like normal ones… When it came to confessing whatever feelings we had, didn't matter what it was, we never spoke about it. I didn't like how she just wanted to break that boundary all the sudden. _

"_I'm lucky huh?" Keiko blinked at me. "Don't tell me under all that anger, is something much worse…"_

"_You would want to know." I glared. _

"_Sorta…" she rested her hands on the counter. "We've known each other for about a month now… I don't see you talk much in class. You don't seem to have many friends. I notice how others just seem to walk around you like you're something that should be ignored." she gazed at the floor, "There is something odd about you, Kyo… I just can't put my finger on It." she sighed, "Yet, something bothers you— and it bothers you like my fate bothers me…"_

_Was she… comparing us?_

_Never did I think we would be talking about me… but… before I frightened her with my story, there was something I wanted to confirm. "Your fate?" I had to ask._

_She sighed again, this time she raised her head. "I haven't been at school because I dropped out."_

"_What?" news never shocked me like that before._

"_I have to." she answered, "My father is in debt and he…" her eyes watered, "he's selling me to a millionaire down in Okinawa that he owes."_

"_WHAT?" I could feel my eyes burn with rage. "What the fuck? Why the hell is he doing that!" my hands grasped the counter. _

"_He's in debt! I told you." she hesitated, "Gosh and today was my last day of freedom before I leave and here I am helping you again…"_

_As I said… Keiko always helped others before herself. I remember trying my best to not let the beast inside consume me. "Maybe there's some way I could help you?" I wondered, "You can still keep your freedom… I can take you—"_

"_I know, you think everything will fix itself in time…" she sighed, "It can't be helped, Kyo. Some people were just put on this earth to suffer, whether we like it or not… Even if you could take me away or hide me, my father would die for our actions…"_

"_So what!" I growled, "Serves him right! You think he cares if you die? Hell no…" My hands clawed deeper into the wooden counter. _

"_But…" she twiddled her thumbs nervously, "He's my father…"_

_I didn't understand. How could anyone be this blind? Or was it me— that was blind…_

"_Sorry." she muttered, noticing the marks._

"_The hell are you sorry for?" I was sorry for asking about her 'fate'._

"_I shouldn't have told you that. And…" she spoke, "If you are really that much of an angry person, then I really shouldn't have said anything. I'm only making it worse for me. I guess it's the prize you pay for having a father whose liquor is more important than his own daughter. Heh." _

"…_That day I met you on the bridge, you really were planning to commit suicide, weren't you?" I already knew the answer. _

"…_Yes."_

_The beast inside wanted to hunt that bitch down. Wherever he was… and kill him. _

"_If you hadn't come when you did, I wouldn't be here now." she wiped her tears, smiling, "I do thank you Kyo, for being a friend. No matter how angry you are— perhaps immoral— or inhuman— you will always be good in some way."_

"_Good?" I wanted to laugh. "I'm not good. I barely pass for merciful." If only she knew. But thoughts never failed me, Keiko knew something. She stepped closer to my face and for the first time, I let her touch my cold hands. _

"_They are ice cold…" she blinked, slightly shivering. "…I'm not afraid of you Kyo and you don't have tell me anything— no matter what anyone says, you have lots of good in you… Your anger isn't from hate. It's from being lonely."_

"_Huh…"_

_Then she said my full name… "Now you listen, Kyo Sohma, you're more good then you are good looking and darn it— you're pretty good looking. Just remember that." she smiled. "There I admitted it. Now I can be at peace…" _

"_Keiko… I um…"_

"_I want you to do one more thing for me… and I know you're capable of doing this favor— so you can't refuse, promise?" was the last thing she said…_

I blinked. "What was it? You know, the favor…"

"You would wanna know. You guys are so nosey." The orange haired man shook his head.

"Well? Don't tell us it's over? You can't leave us hanging. What happen to Miss Inoue?" Shigure questioned the man, a lot more urgently than the other times.

"Well…" Kyo replied, emotionless. "She died."

"WHAT?" We all looked at him, even Yuki, with wide eyes.

"Don't act so shocked." Kyo spoke, tilting his head to the side, "… how could you have not seen that one coming?"

"…" _silence…_

"What? Did you, or did you not like the story?" Kyo questioned us.

"You didn't make it up, did you?" Shigure frowned for the first time in a long time.

"Probably lied about the whole thing…" Yuki got up from the table, walking back inside.

"Maybe I did… Maybe I didn't." the man shrugged. "What's it to you, losers… you asked for a story— you got a story." Somehow I knew there was a method to Kyo's mind game.

If it wasn't all made up then that would explain a lot… and if it was all lie, then that was a good game he played…

* * *

><p>There was no more Kyo. He disappeared after the story telling.<p>

I helped Yuki pack his clothes and belongings. We had just a little time to ourselves before lunch time. "You know he was lying right?" My fiancé frowned, "I don't know what he thought he was doing by telling such lies."

I said nothing. I mean if Kyo was truly lying, then it was only because of Shigure. Shigure _was_ the one that wanted to hear the story. I just didn't blame Kyo anymore. Kyo had every reason not to tell us things about him and his existence. I was lucky to get the gist of it. He had it hard to begin with. He had gone through this curse alone, was forced to move out of Shigure's home by Yuki and lost his only friend in college.

…Something drove him back to here and I don't think it was because he missed me, nor do I think it was for revenge on the Sohma family.

To be honest, I was more scared for Kyo's safety than for the rest of the Sohmas— even myself. I wasn't so sure if Kyo was even the bad guy anymore. Maybe the Sohmas were… maybe… Yuki was. I sighed at Yuki. Who was I truly safe with? Kyo or my fiancé?

I cleared my throat and spoke for the first time. "Yuki…" just like that, he turned around at the sound of my voice. My heart feels as if it's about to burst and the throbbing blood drains from my troubled head. I knew this was only the beginning…

"Yes _Tohru_…" he sounded so distant, uncomfortable, and too indignant.

That only made me more uncomfortable. "I don't want to get married."

His eyes were light. Much lighter than usual. They were engulfed in a sudden violet flame, the same flame I witnessed during his fight with Kyo. As I looked at his arms, they grew pale. Goosebumps formed shortly after I spoke. "You… _what_…"

"I don't… want to marry you." I paused. _Think about what you're saying Tohru… you're stupid. _But that was just it, my mind wasn't thinking. My body had taken control and I was just speaking out of the blue. It sounded so wrong, yet I felt like I was doing the right thing.

_I hope…_

"Not… ever…?" he looked lifeless.

"Not now." I tried to give him a little reassurance. Though, I was sure I wasn't about to change my mind. I thought this since day one. "I just need to think…"

"About what?" he hissed at me. His eyes began to flutter. His mind was thinking and very rapidly. I was almost positive this man wouldn't harm me here but, I started to develop little doubts. I used to believe that Yuki Sohma would never hurt me. I used to believe that he was never selfish or mean. Now I really wasn't sure.

"I can't really explain I—"

"And why not?" he frowned, "It's _Kyo _isn't it?"

"No! Of course not!" I was nervous. My sweated palms felt clammy as they touched my face. "It has nothing to do with Kyo. I just need to figure some things out." my heartbeat was irregular, "Please understand…"

"I don't understand!" he yelled again, "Figure what? Figure out that you're really not in love with me like I am with you? _Hm_?" his tone was hateful. "You say Kyo isn't the reason but somehow, I think he is. In fact, I know he is the one." he cooed, "You think if he was here, you would be having useless doubts?"

Here he was speaking for me. Speaking things I couldn't admit to myself. I was for sure not falling for Kyo, but I wasn't in love with Yuki like I thought I was. "No…" I shook my head. "I have thought this for a month now— way before Kyo came here."

"Really now." now he was calm.

"Yes… and—" I frowned, "You know I have a hard time speaking my mind…"

"That's no excuse…" his voice began to raise. "Your excuses are neither here nor… there." he took a few steps towards me. "And I'm quite shocked you would hide this from me. I don't feel so bad for hiding what I have from you…"

That hurt. My whole chest began to hurt. Then suddenly, my wrist began to hurt. I looked down and Yuki, my once first love, has grasped it. He yanks me closer, succeeding to not have our torsos touch in the process. My eyes stay glued to the floor.

"Look at me." he demands, "Look. At. _Me_…"

He seems to squeeze my wrist harder if I don't look. The pain is annoying so I can't help but look— but when I do take a glance, I notice how evil his face looks. I know he's hurting. Still, I have tears in my sore eyes. My face is burning hot and I'm scared. I'm scared out of my confused mind. "Tell me the truth—"

"Yuki… please…" I began sobbing more.

"How would you like me to kill Kyo now… would that help you figure things better?" suddenly the glass on his dresser busted. It startled me and then I realized the busted light bulb from yesterday. While we were talking yesterday, a light bulb busted and oddly, he apologized for it. Was this part of Yuki's power? Was his power accelerating?

…Then a second glass on his night stand busted.

"…You're hurting me…" _I never meant to hurt you, Yuki… I'm sorry. _I cried even more. The tears wouldn't stop no matter how much I tried to stop them. "Stop please… I'm…" I sobbed, "I'm scared…"

At that, he let go and backed off. "…There are much more things to be afraid of, Miss Honda, I can assure you _that_."

* * *

><p>I told no one what happened.<p>

Yuki kept to himself since the bad news. In fact, he didn't come to lunch. The only one hungry was Shigure and I fixed him something. After lunch, I took a walk. It was a long walk, passed the lake where I and Yuki had our picnic… much further than where I first saw Kyo's beast. I walked as far as I could. Till I reached town somehow.

I had a lot to think about. I began to stare at my hand then to my wrist. Sure Kyo was dangerous, but at least he never put his hand on me… I never thought Yuki would too.

I sorta regretted telling him that I didn't wanna marry him. At this point I'd do anything to keep him from doing what he did to me again. It wasn't over.

For, it was only the beginning.

I found myself in front of a shop. _Fine Winery. _No, I wasn't thinking about drinking my life away. I thought I saw someone I knew. So with a little motivation, I walked in.

The door bells jingled. I could hear people talking in the backroom. Whoever I thought I saw, had already made it to the back as well. This place was cozy and small. Every wall had wine bottles stacked neatly from top to bottom. My hands are buried in my sweater pockets as I step slowly towards the wine bottles on the wall.

1862, 1882, 1818 …there was even a 1779. These bottles were so old. What a fine, _fine_ collection this shop had. "May I help you?" a woman calls.

I jumped and whirled around, knocking a bottle onto the floor. The wine bottle busted at my feet. "I'm so sorry…"

The young woman pouted. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm so, so sorry…" I pulled out a pocket full of money. "I can pay for it no problem."

She grabs a broom and begins to sweep. "Unfortunately, that was the boss's favorite. It's worth a lot." she admitted.

"How much?" she stopped to look at me, "A couple hundred."

"Oh my…" I only brought twenty bucks. "I didn't bring enough. Please allow me to come back and with more of my savings…"

"What seems to be the problem?" A familiar voice matched my thoughts perfectly. But what was Kyo doing here?

"Tohru… what the?" he frowned, "What are you doing here?"

I sauntered to him, my brows raised, "I was going to ask you the same question…."

He laughed a little, coming from behind the counter. "Well I work here."

"She busted on of your bottles, sir…" _Sir? _I looked at the woman and then back at Kyo. _Sir?_

Kyo pouted at me, "Which one…" he asks.

"The 1890 sir." She replied.

He sighed a long sigh, "Oh Tohru. What am I going to do with you, woman…" then he laughed. "Clean it up. I'm going on break."

"Yes sir." the woman scurried to the back again.

I tried to look as sympathetic as much as possible. "Kyo… I'm sorry." this had to be the worse day ever, "I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Don't worry about it." he grabbed his coat and we walked out.

We walked in silence to a nearby café where they served coffee. The pale man pulled out my chair and then sat down after me. "So…" he folded his arms on the table. "What brings you to town?"

"Nothing." I lied. But more than that, why didn't he say he worked. He talked about past occupations but never said he was working now. "I didn't know you worked in town."

"Yeah." he hesitated, slightly looking nervous, "That's… my business."

KYO HAD A BUSINESS? WHAT? "But when?" I wondered.

"That's another story." he smiled, revealing white sharp teeth. I should have known. I mean the convertible? The clothes, his ability to not care about money spending! All clues!

"Tell me?" I smiled back.

"Well. I'm a certified bartender." he spoke proudly.

"Huh…" He was a cook, got his masters in culinary without trying, and then got his own business… now… he was a certified bartender… "I'm confused."

"My first year of college I struggled." he admitted. That's when I decided to get a job at a fish stand. You remember me saying that?"

"Yes…" I nodded, still confused.

"It's like this…" he scooted closer to me, "In nursing, you got all kinds of fields. Respiratory, Heart, Hospice… Right? Well, Same thing with Culinary. There's fine dining, culinary arts, catering, and winery…" he explained, "I found my interest in winery. I even stumbled across an abandon seller while I was in school."

"Wow…" I blinked.

"Finding that seller was motivation to learn more. I have studied wines and ended up selling them for money too." Okay, so the man had money… I understood now. Kyo's name should change from _Kyo Sohma_ to _Kyo the survivor_.

"So where do you bartend at?" I wondered, still amused.

"I don't anymore. I find liquor and drunk people to be overrated. However, I'll only use and mix whiskey into my drinks, that's all." he explained, "Wine is valued way more than liquor and easier to sell around these places."

Kyo was so interesting! It kept my mind off a lot. "Wine is the only thing that still has a taste to me… so you can say I cherish it like you do food."

"Wine for the soul…" I smiled.

"Exactly." the pale man smiled back, "So any more questions…?" He scooted even closer to me.

Yes perhaps one more. "What about the story you told this morning? Was it all true?"

His face molded back into a serious expression. His ruby eyes tended to look the other way for the time being. "Unfortunately… yes."

"So… what really happened to her— to Keiko?"

He sat emotionless, looking back at me. "Tohru… I know you find me to be out of the ordinary and all fascinating… " he shook his head, "…but look, if you ask me too many questions, you're gonna regret knowing a lot about me."

"I already do." I ultimately admitted, "But its okay. All this time, I been wanting to know so much about you… and now that I'm getting to, I can't stop." I laughed nervously, "It's almost addicting. Each story you tell, leads me to more questions. So I don't care how much I regret, as long as you continue to intrigue me with your presence."

"Heh… very well then." he nodded once, "Be _intrigued_ at your own risk." he sat back crossing his slender arms, "So she said…"

"_Now you listen, Kyo Sohma, you're more good then you are good looking and darn it— you're pretty good looking. Just remember that." then she smiled. "There I admitted it. Now I can be at peace…" _

"…Then Keiko asked me to do something… bad." Kyo confessed.

"_I want you to do one more thing for me… and I know you're capable of doing this favor— so you can't refuse, promise?"_

"She wanted me to do something she wasn't able to do the day I met her…" his eyes darted quickly at my face. He was so serious, "She asked me to _kill her_…"

I swallowed. Part of me knew it.

"…and I was stupid. I knew I shouldn't have been friends with her to begin with. She was so stupid because she shouldn't have been friends me either. At some point, she knew I was dangerous and she knew I wouldn't refuse the smell of blood. Her last words confessed that much." he enlightened me, "She said—" and he whispered, "_If I couldn't kill myself— I knew I'd find someone who could_…"

I was speechless. Kyo killed his only one friend… I guess I had to understand the situation to let it sit well with me. Killing Keiko that easily meant he could kill me just as easily.

"That was two years ago, Tohru." he reassured me, "I can control myself a lot better now…"

I looked at my time. "Gosh it's almost 4pm…" I stood up quickly. "I need to start dinner soon…" I wasn't even attached to Yuki anymore and I still cared about making dinner for him.

He grunted threw his teeth. "I still say… let them starve…"

I rolled my eyes, "…Like you did when you made breakfast this morning." He scowled at my comment, thinking of a way to come back at me I was sure.

"It was a favor." he replied. "…you were obviously too tired to cook anyone breakfast. So I did it…"

"But I was up… you told me to stay in my room." I did agree with me being tired though. The night before was when Yuki and Kyo fought. That tired me out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" he sighed, "Well how did you get here?" and when I didn't reply, he frowned, "You walked? _Tohruuu_…" he stood up as well, "You're becoming trouble for me, _woman…_"

_Oops here we go…_

Kyo continued, "First I get my hand cut off by _your_ man—" he shows his, now grown out nub, "Then ya break my 1890 bottle, I've abandoned my employees to talk with you… and now I gotta drive ya all the way back home cus you walked all the way here!"

More faces began to look our way, pointing and giving us both disturbed looks. Not just the people sitting around us but the workers too. I didn't blame them, honestly. They didn't understand what was going on, they all just heard Kyo yell.

…and Kyo had a powerful yelling voice.

"Maybe we should go…" I suggested.

"Yeah…"

We walked out looking at each other. "Be right back…" he winked.

"But where are you…" I trailed off…

Wait. I realized another fact. Kyo's precious black convertible got crushed during the fight last night. So what transportation did he have? Seconds later, he rolls up in a Mustang. _Oh my… _Excuse me for thinking he just had a lot of money. Kyo was rich…

He rolls down the window and slides down his Versace sunglasses, "Get in." he smiles like the little speed demon he claimed to be, "Tohru, meet my V8— this will only take _five_ minutes…"


	15. A Powerful End

_Kyo frowns instinctively, his head turns to the entrance of the kitchen. _

"_What's the matter Kyo?" Kagura blinks as Kyo begins to stand up. "Are you okay?"_

"_Shut up." Kyo growls. Eyes that were once bright with mirth and affection, were now riddled with dark bloodlust. The door slides open with a bang and Yuki drags himself in, heavily panting. The man looks a little distraught, he sweating and paler than usual and has an evil tense look in his violet eyes once he glances up at us. I recognized that look from earlier today in his room. But now it seemed to be stronger than before. Something was bound to go down and there was nothing I could do._

_It's silent for several moments until Yuki finally parts his lips, "It's time we end this…"_

Chapter 15 - A Powerful End

His last resort— the Sohma Headquarters.

Yuki grasped the first Sohma gate, emotionally hurting. Hurting over Tohru and, for the fact he was here again.

…It was nearly evening and he couldn't take this feeling anymore. The pain ate at his muscles. It almost scared him. He remember the events of him and Tohru and how he overreacted. He actually grabbed the poor woman's hand, squeezing the life out of it. It was as if he blacked out.

But after thinking, it finally struck him— he would never do a thing like that. He would never try to harm Tohru. Something happened to him in his room, something was there that triggered his power. Whatever it was, it still around him. It actually followed him all the way here. He had to figure out what it was. The only way to do that, was to come here— to Sohma House. It seemed they had been expecting him, the second gate opened with a shrill sound of screeching metal.

Yuki walked right on through, his arms clinging to his body as he dragged himself along. His limbs felt heavy as boulders. What was this?

"Just a mess…" a voice sneered through the dark mist.

Yuki paused to look up at the newcomer. "I don't have time to be ridiculed, Ren…"

The dark - haired woman's lips parted into a deep laugh. "Akito told you it would happen, didn't she… Heh, if that girl is right about anything, it's on the fate of others. She predicted the advancing of the curse…"

Yuki bit his lip so hard, he could taste a hint of blood. "Where is she…?"

"What made you think you were any different from Kyo? You're a monster… Only you thought you could control it…" she chuckled again.

"_Shut the hell up, you damn rat! You're just as much as a monster as I am."_

"_Don't compare me to you, you bloodthirsty freak! I'm nothing like you! Unlike you, Tohru Honda accepts me…"_

All that blew up in the man's face. Tohru was now afraid of him.

"Just a mess…" she stepped down the old wooden porch stairs barefooted in a long black dress, glaring at Yuki. "And now… you want help to control it?" her slender hand stretched out to his sweated face. "Awh poor Yuki, scary isn't it?"

Yuki's hand snatches up a bit of the woman's dress and blasts her yards away, inducing her to be thrown back against the pillars. All in one quick motion, in which the human eye couldn't see. He had gotten stronger. He massaged his hand as steamed and tingled. "I said, where is she…?"

Ren grumbled, sitting up quickly. "How dare you attack me, you little—"

"Enough." everything thing halted. "Ren. Only a fool would approach an opponent without knowing their attributes. You would be that fool…"

Ren stumbled to her feet, "Mind your wits or I'll—"

Akito raised a hand. "Its done." she turns to Yuki and frowns, "Why are you here, Yuki? That last time you and Shigure were here, you said you could _handle yourself_." she cooed, as he began to frown, "You said you were going to proceed with the original plans of making Tohru fall in love with you… Now, here you are, forced to be your own enemy. Even one you love has shunned you, correct?"

Yuki scowled in frustration. "She hasn't shunned me." he muttered, "I came here to find out what the hell is going on with me…" he approaches the porch, "_Kyūgekina Henka_ is supposed to be an easy quick process— no pain. Yet, after my powers awakening and I fighting Kyo, I have endured nothing but pain and suffering."

"Yes well… high power comes at a price, I'm afraid." she admits, sauntering back inside the house and Yuki anxiously follows.

"Higher powers?" he says with a baffled look, "So eventually I will be more powerful than that cat?"

"Not more, perhaps you are just as powerful… for now…" she replies, "Though Kyo is very potent, his abilities can't excel anymore. However your powers can still excel and it seems that you have pushed your body to grasp that unknown power." she looks at him through her short, spiked bangs, "…The conspiracy speaks of Kyo coming to destroy us and the chosen one coming forth to fight him one last time— then defeating him. One needs tremendous power for that."

"…I know that." Yuki breathes. So the pain he was suffering from wasn't just from his heartbreak but also from him pushing his body through stress for unknown power. A type of stress the man couldn't control and, for that reason, Tohru was afraid.

"So will you, Yuki, be the one… to deliver us Sohmas— from Kyo's wrath?" she asks, diligently.

But, was he that one? Was he the one to defeat Kyo when he reached his last stage? Yet, it did make sense. Seeing the cat and the rat always bumped heads, it would be apparent they would be moral enemies for one another in battle.

"To every door we open, lies a consequence— good or bad." Akito uttered, "Erasing Tohru's memory, only brought her and Kyo closer. I know that it will subside your plans if it hasn't already."

Yuki could see Tohru drifting apart from him because of all this. But despite all, he hated Kyo… for everything. "I don't want fight him… not while Tohru is there…"

Akito slipped behind him, grasping Yuki's shoulder and whispering a gentle hum in his ear, "That's no reason to hesitate. The man has simply escaped imprisonment by leaving the family. When he did come back, he takes everything from you; your pride, your luck even Tohru."

"Hn." Yuki scowls, "He has not taken her from me…" why was he lying to himself.

"He has! …and now she's afraid of you…" She proceeded to laugh, "What will you do now, Yuki?"

He glares at Akito. "Excuse me…?"

"…Will you be the one to deliver us Sohmas from Kyo's wrath?" she asks again, "Will you end up taking back Tohru and finishing Kyo's heartless existence forever?" Because it was the only way to break the curse and ending the cat's wrath. Breaking the curse was merely only a story Sohmas read before bed time and for so long, it served only to be a misleading myth.

…But that crazy myth was actually true.

…_Eventually, with precious time, the Sohma curse could be broken by simply killing the cursed cat. The curse has to advance to the second stage. The curse can only advance if the cursed cat chooses to leave his past form for power and revenge. Should that happen, the advancing starts and all Sohmas develop powers to ultimately stop the cat from taking revenge on the Sohma family. There should be one Sohma— the one to be proven stronger than the rest, should take charge in administering the final showdown._

…_This important member is the chosen one._

Yuki stood there thinking. He could feel the hate in his heart growing stronger. He could see Tohru… falling for that cat. If that was so, he needed to kill… _that cat_. "Yes…" he spoke with confidence. "Yes, I Am." he nods. Who would stand up against Kyo? If not him, who else?

"Then do it." Akito smiled deviously. "Don't worry about _her_… she never loved you anyway? The world is a malicious, bleak place in which unconditional love doesn't exist for us… Kill him now, while you have the power…" If all the cursed Sohmas were abandoning her, she could least keep Yuki. For Yuki's Zodiac bond seemed to be thick and still inseparable…

* * *

><p>Off we went in his little mustang.<p>

The mustang was shinny and black, with tan leather seats. The roof came down— just like the convertible. However, this car was much easier to get into but the seats were closer together and our elbows touched on the seat rest. I took upon myself to realize this was the first time our bodies touched willingly. _How weird. _His elbow never moved, instead it rested there. Then moments later his whole arm scooted even closer mine. I noticed his nub— actually, it really wasn't nub anymore. I could see an actual hand forming.

I couldn't believe it, Kyo actually had the power of healing himself. It beyond my understanding of any law of physics or anatomy. "Kyo?"

Though he was quiet, his eyes slid over to me.

"How long will it take for your hand to grow back completely?"

He sighed, staring deeply at his wrist. "Few days maybe? But it might take longer than that." he replied, frowning. "Any cut or bruise I get, my body can heal it instantly. As for any lost limbs, they are harder to heal but not impossible." he explained, moving his eyes to the road.

"Oh I see." I reached for his arm to examine it.

"_Wa? _What are you doing?" he was about to pull back but he was too late. "Err… Tohru?"

"Don't be embarrassed, Kyo…" he froze, looking at me, "Just let me see…" Mind you, he was driving. So instead of trying to fight with me, he just turned his head. Almost as if he was ashamed.

I let my hands do the traveling at that moment. Touching his cold flesh arm carefully, I began to look deeper. I could see the malnutrition in the texture of his skin. His skin looked tough but really, it was fragile. His arm had no elasticity— no tint. His veins were dark, visible and rolled each time my thumb traveled over them. So this is what three years of no food could do to a person. It made me realized how important eating was.

_Hm…_

Which brought me to my next thought. How could I get Kyo to join us at dinner time?

"_I wish there was a way that we could all enjoy meal time together."_

"_Hm?" Yuki looked up, brows raising. _

"_Well Shigure gets tired of waiting for me to cook… and Kyo doesn't eat at all…" _

"_Your point?"_

"_Well maybe if I made breakfast, lunch, and, dinner earlier and prepared something for Kyo to eat for all meals, they would both come to eat with us…"_

We were at the house now. I let go of his arm and got out of the car.

"Wa?" Kyo glared at me.

"What?" I blinked.

"Care to tell me why you were molesting my arm in the car?" he hissed, "I mean you can't just feel up on me and not tell me what you're thinking?" his orange strands hid his brows but I knew he was slightly annoyed. "Duh…"

I giggled. "I thought nothing…"

"Whatever! You're such a _bad_ liar!"

"Well if you really wanna know what I was thinking, just read my face like you _always _do…" I happily suggested.

Kyo paused, glaring. "Really funny." then his face relaxed. He simply walks over to me, his eyes are so concentrated, "You have a plan or an idea for tonight when I get home… don't you?"

That Kyo was something else. "Maybe…" I giggled again.

"…This …_can't_ be good."

"Can you be here for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"_Why_?"

"Please…" I pouted.

"But _whyyy_?" he crossed his arms.

"…Because you won't regret it." I smiled at the confused Kyo, "I promise."

"_Hn_. I bet."

* * *

><p>"Yuki can't kill Kyo… so why did you make him believe that he could…"<p>

Akito turn around quickly, face drawing into a frown at her mother. "Because he wanted to believe he could. So I helped him— it was an _extra push_."

"And if Kyo kills him?"

"He's not the chosen Sohma so why does it matter?" Akito sighed at Ren as she continued to stand at the entrance of the room.

Her hair swayed sideways as she cocked her head to the side, her dark eyes flickered at her. "So if he isn't the one who will kill Kyo, then who is?"

* * *

><p>I started dinner right as I got home. Kyo was going to be home soon and my goal was to finish before everyone appeared. Within an hour the whole house was filled with delicious aroma and Shigure came running, like always.<p>

"Well, well…" Shigure laughed, "Meal time already?"

"Almost." I giggled, placing a large bowl of rice balls on the table.

"And what's that?" the man asks, brows raising.

My eyes follow his hand, "Oh that's beef and vegetables with rice…"

"No I mean that." he points to the odd looking dish on the opposite side. "New dessert?"

I turned around to look at what the man was talking about. "It's a surprise." I smiled, whipping back around to attend to some egg rolls. "Kyo is joining us for dinner too."

"Heh." Shigure giggled. "20 bucks it was involuntary."

"Haha, I didn't have to beg him too much." I began cutting other veggies. "I hope he really comes." then again, Kyo always kept his word. No matter how bogus it seemed to him.

"Well he is certainly gonna be a happy camper when he sees who else is coming to dinner." Shigure took a seat at the fixed table. "I can't wait to see his face…" he said dryly.

"Oh who's coming?"

"Tohru? Is that you…?" a small voice drifted to us from the kitchen door. "You, eh, look so different?"

Shigure and I turn immediately to find Kagura there. I can't help but stare at the brunette. It had been so long since I had seen her. It had been almost four years. Her frame was thicker and she had long hair that touched all the way to her bottom. She was fairly tan. But more than anything, the girl was well toned. Like she had been working out.

She paces to me and tackles me with hugs. My assumption was right. Kagura was very strong, she almost knocked the life out of me. "It's so swell to see you!

I choke, trying to return the gratitude. "…You… too _Kagura_…"

She lets go, looking around, "Oh my, Shigure." She giggles, "You haven't changed a bit…"

Shigure struck a pose, "Ahem, why thank you, Kagura… of course, a man like me_ never_ changes." he reveals a smile of pearly whites, "Hehe, I stay hot all year long…"

She frowns, "Yup, definitely haven't changed." She looks around some more, "Where's Yuki and Kyo?"

I almost couldn't believe how she said Kyo— like it was a normal name. I couldn't forget how crazy she was about Kyo. I guess you could say she was dangerously infatuated with him. Her love for him was bigger than I could ever imagine. I didn't even love _myself_ that much…

"Yuki might be up in his room. He's been packing…" I responded with more dishes on the table.

"What for?" Kagura blinks.

"Oh, Yuki is leaving for law school and he's going to be working in a law office." Shigure answered proudly, like Yuki was his own son. "He's leaving tomorrow. I hope he decides to come down for dinner instead of being cooped up there."

I hoped too. If he did come down, it would be awkward sitting with him but at least I could be with him one last time. I was sure the man was still angry with me and I didn't blame him. I should have never told him that I didn't want to get married. It was something that slipped out of my mouth. In the heat of the moment, I couldn't control it but thinking on it now, I could have tried to hold back

"And Kyo?" the girl sat across from Shigure.

"He's at work." it felt weird saying that.

"…Kyo works?" Shigure eyes widened.

Kagura perks up. "Oh my gawd! Where?"

"Yeah, weird huh?" I answered, "We talked about it today. He told me he owns his own wine business."

Shigure laughed, "So that explains the mustang…" he proceeds to laugh again. "How funny, when I was gonna ask him where he got it, he puts me in a headlock and tells me if I say a thing to anyone, he would sew my mouth shut."

That sounded like him.

"That Kyo is something else." Kagura smiles.

"Yea…" I began separating cups. "You can ask him all about it when he gets here." I stopped to lean ever the table winking, "But you didn't hear it from me…" We all giggled, oblivious to realize the sudden newcomer. Abruptly I was startled by cold hand on my shoulders.

"WAAA!" I whirled around. "Kyo you scared me…" The man changed from his work clothes to something more casual but still kept his professional look. Under his a grey cashmere coat on, he wore a grey lose collared shirt, half buttoned, with black corduroy pants.

"Why so giggly, giggling makes me angry…" Kyo admitted, "Tell me again why I'm here…"

"OH MY GAWD! KYO!" Kagura exclaimed, nearly falling out of her seat to grope at the tall, handsome but, very pale Kyo. Who was now, even whiter than before when his nightmare tried so hard to grab for him. In a quick instinct, he stops her with both hands. "I have missed you! You have gotten soo cute!"

"You… called me here for _this_? Not funny Tohru. Actually, it's quite mean…" Kyo grimaced, cheeks heating with a furious blush.

"I didn't know she was coming myself." Of course he would blame me. I just smiled at his incisive expression and his effortless attempt to hold back the mighty Kagura.

"Gosh Kyo…" she joggled under his tight stone grip. "So it is true… you have gotten pretty strong." the thick girl couldn't move. It was as if she was glued to the floor. "It's not gonna work all night, you _handsome _fluff, you!"

Kyo sighs. "Not if I can help it." His ruby eyes were bright with obvious embarrassment as he glanced meaningfully at me.

Heh well, at least Kagura still liked him. No matter what he changed into, she would still love and shower him with the utmost care. "Awh come on, Kyo. Let me go." she whimpers, "Okay, I won't hug you I promise."

"I'm not stupid." Kyo gripped harder. Finally he was stronger than her, to the point she couldn't move the joints in her arms.

"I'm serious! I won't, please let go!" her face relaxes when he lets go. "Geez, how did you get so strong all of the sudden?" she massages the muscles in her arms. "Like a big beast or something…" she smacks the back of his head.

"Ow! Woman! Stop it!"

You mean, she didn't know? I thought all of the Sohmas knew about Kyo's _nagai henkan_. Yuki said that all Sohmas got powers if the cat decided to go forth with his long transformation.

"_So Kyo chose to be who he is now?"_

"_Yes. When a cat matures, he is able to decide between staying a cat or, advancing to a beast. To achieve this successfully, he can go about this three ways. He can either get stronger by yearning for revenge on the Sohma family, consuming himself in hatred, or the alternative, abandon his soul."_

"…"

"_However, choosing this path does affect us too. If the cat is successful with transforming into a beast then we get abilities once we mature as well. I know this seems like a good thing but it really isn't. For the fact that we gain abilities, means that Kyo is very powerful and could very well be capable of killing the whole Sohma family…"_

One would think, Kagura would be fully informed. Since she liked him so much. I wondered if she even was aware of her powers yet. Maybe then, she would understand. "Hookay folks! Dinner is ready! Bon Appétit!"

"…Yuki isn't coming down?"

I shrugged, "I guess not." I sauntered to the entrance of the kitchen, "Yuki! Dinner time! You up there?" not one word, or movement came from upstairs. I know he hears me, but he's still mad at me. I know he has to be.

"Forget him." Kyo frowned, "If he doesn't wanna come down, then forget him."

With a sigh, I sauntered back to the table and sat down. Kyo proceeded to take off his long grey cashmere coat and placed behind his chair.

"This is a dream come true…" Kagura sat beside him, "To be sitting next to my love!" she wrapped her arms around his stiff arm.

"Don't make me do this…" Kyo glared at me through his bangs, "I'll end up killing it…" Suddenly Kagura smacks him on the back of his head again, "OW— the hell was that for!"

"I'm not an _it_!" she attempts to slap him again but stops as he flinches, "I'm your future wife! Don't think I have forgotten!"

"Make it stop." His cat ears tingle.

"Ah. Just like old times." Shigure starts laughing.

"Yea." I watched how Kyo and Kagura instantly clicked. No matter how much he hated her, he still made an attempt to tolerate her. It was cute how he acted in front of her, both arguing like they were actually married. "Oops." I suddenly realized the real reason why I asked Kyo to stay for dinner. I grabbed the mystery plate and slid it over to him. "Here Kyo… as promised."

The man quit arguing to look at the odd piece of whatever it was. "Is that… meat?" he snatches the plate up and sniffs it like a hungry wolf. "…Steak…" his eyes go black instantly. He quickly pulls back the plastic wrap.

"…Yes, it's a…" I paused looking for the right word, "…An extremely rear steak."

The man looks at me mesmerized, his eyes are a two black orbs. I know I looked as good as that steak but he pulls away from me and grabs the nearest eating utensil and probes the juicy meat.

"Uck…" Kagura blinks, "Well I guess fixing dinner won't be so hard if he eats like this."

Laughter pooled around the table while Kyo continued to stuff his face with rear steak. I guess I better say _Grace _before Kyo finishes without us. "Hands please…" and at my command, everyone links hands. Kagura nudges Kyo, which induces him to look up in a haze. She grabs his hand and I grab his other.

"Okay… Grace."

"Grace." Everyone lets go and we began clinking our forks and knives on porcelain. To my surprise Kyo ate very quietly. He elegantly poked his meat with a fork and placed it gently in his mouth. It was a perfect contrast to how I pictured him. Kagura smiled, observing him as well.

"So you have a business, Kyo…"

Kyo looks at me then wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Yes…" his voice almost sounded pleasant when replying to her. "It's a wine shop." with a light gasp, he reached into his coat pocket and pulls out a medium bottle of wine. "Since I was invited against my will to dinner," he glowers at me, "I decided to bring something to drink." he cleared his throat, sounding a little nicer than usual, "It's um— virgin grape wine. It has a sweet taste to it…"

"Awh Kyo, how nice of you…" I retrieve the bottle, proceeding to the drawer for a wine opener.

"My Kyo is so sweet…" Kagura tugged on his arm again.

He resisted, "Don't bother, I hoped to be somewhat drunk for dinner." Yuki had the right idea, skipping out on this dumb dinner.

"Well there isn't any good wine openers. All of them are broken." I pouched out my lip, sighing.

"Let me have it." Kyo stood up fast before Kagura could fluff with him some more. He reaches for the bottle and abruptly sticks a fang into the cork—

And _POP._

Kyo's head jerks back and he pulls the cork from his fang. "There."

Kagura was the only one that didn't seem to be unraveled at the sight of Kyo's fangs. They seemed to grow a few inches when he needed them. Shigure blinked twice at the scene. I could understand why he would be unnerved but I had seen them before. I even touched with on accident back at the buffet. So why was I threatened?

"Well?" Kyo raised a brow, "Get the glasses."

"Right." and I scurried to the cupboard to pull glasses.

The rest of dinner went relatively smooth with few incidents and Kyo found himself being smothered by the mighty Kagura. We sat there after the plates were cleaned up, enjoying the old stories that were passed along. Most of them were about Sohmas before Shigure decided to move out of the main house.

I could see Kyo relaxing and opening up a little more as the night went on further. More than a few times, I caught a glance of Kyo's pale face, which was mesmerized by the sound of rich laughter, sounding in harmony, echoing in our cozy dining room. Possibly, because Yuki wasn't at the table. Right now, the dining room was warm, and so friendly. I know it was so unlike what Kyo was used to. Especially for the past nights of him being here. With that thought in mind, I took a sip of water—

The mood turned sullen and quickly shattered when loud footsteps drifted from the living room. It was as if someone entered from outside. I heard the entrance shut loudly moments before. The only person I had in mind was Yuki.

Kyo frowns instinctively, his head turns to the entrance of the kitchen.

"What's the matter Kyo?" Kagura blinks as Kyo begins to stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up." Kyo growls. Eyes that were once bright with mirth and affection, were now riddled with dark bloodlust.

The door slides open with a bang and Yuki drags himself in, heavily panting. The man looks a little distraught, he sweating and paler than usual and has an evil tense look in his violet eyes once he glances up at us. I recognized that look from earlier today in his room. But now it seemed to be stronger than before. Something was bound to go down and there was nothing I could do.

It's silent for several moments until Yuki finally parts his lips, "It's time we end this…"

"Yuki… what are you talking about?" I know I can't stop him but stood up anyway. Shigure is tugging on me to sit down but I can't. "Please calm down…"

"Shut your mouth Tohru! You don't know anything! You don't understand!" Yuki's words are venom to me and I almost want to choke up and cry. But I just stand there frozen. "I'm the… chosen one…"A sensual flame of massive energy clustered the still atmosphere around them.

"Chosen one?" Kagura blinks.

"He means…" Shigure went further to explain, "…the one that's supposed to take charge in beating Kyo… in the end."

"Yea, let's end this…" Kyo kicks the chair back, "Come at me as hard as you can… I'll whip your ass with one hand…"

_Chosen one? _I'm totally lost. I don't even know how to begin to comprehend what was just being said. Yuki being the chosen one? I mean I understood that the Sohma members had abilities so that if Kyo was to ever attack them they could defend themselves. But since Kyo has been here, not once had he started a fight. Yuki had always been the one to edge him on. And to add to the madness, there was something called a chosen one.

"…_Now you see why I said to stay away from him. He's very dangerous, Tohru. If he does try to kill off the Sohma family, then we all have to be ready."_

So was that time now? Was it time to fight Kyo and… _kill_ him?

Kyo's fingers twitched and tensed up, ready to draw blood.

"WAIT— S-STOP YUKI." Kagura jumps in front of Kyo, "Please don't—" But Yuki takes his final breath as he leaps towards the both of them and pushes Kagura out of the way, channeling her against the wooden cabinets, she falls unconsciously.

"KAGURA!" I yelp but it's no use, Shigure urges me move out of the way and I can't help but to stare two delirious men.

Kyo ducks then does a back flip onto the table. It breaks and the luscious food I put so much time in, spatter on the floor. The room is submerged in a dark mist, created by Yuki's dark power. Kyo just chuckled. He wasn't at all threatened by Yuki releasing his full power here in the house. It only meant he would go all the way as well.

"I'll kill you…" Yuki swung a roundhouse punch and Kyo bent backward and felt the man's knuckles swish past his nose.

"Do it then. Kill me…" Kyo cooed, suddenly letting his guard down. Yuki pushed his palms into his abdomen, blasting Kyo into the patio door with a thundering crash. Chunks of glass stabbed into his bare arms. Kyo sat up quickly, unbothered by the glass in his arms. Just before he could pick them out, Yuki leaped for him again.

Yuki proceeded to punch him repeatedly, his hands raised sluggishly, slick with blood as aimed they for Kyo's gut. Quickly Kyo swung an elbow into Yuki's forearm with crushing force. There was a loud crunching sound, and before I could comprehend it, Kyo had broken Yuki's left arm. Now, they were equal, Kyo had lost his hand in the last fight and now Yuki was without his arm. Still, Yuki didn't seem to be bothered, he still had his other arm in which he could punch Kyo in the face.

Desperation overtook Kyo, and despite of us looking, he saw his chance. Kyo lunged forward and sunk his fangs into Yuki's neck. I could see Yuki's skin pop under Kyo's tight jaws, their blood mingling until they were one and the same. Yuki was so lifeless and he didn't even scream.

Instead they fell to the ground, arms and legs entangled, and Yuki's fists sunk once, then twice into Kyo's stomach. Kyo wrapped his hands around Yuki's neck, digging his fingernails into rival's flesh. Yuki made shrilled yelp, and pulled back hard. Kyo used his leverage to grab my boyfriend's head and slam his temple into the picnic table. I watched as eyes of both men grew dilated, and I could see fresh blood flowing from Yuki's head. He seemed to sway, dizzy, so Kyo knocked him to the ground.

Their faces were coated in the red liquid that was draining down onto their chests from biting and scratching. "Hn…" Kyo still felt the energy from his wounds, the radiation that seemed to sting every time he moved. But I could tell Kyo loved it. He longed for when Yuki would fight him again.

"Shigure…" I whisper, "Why is this happening?" I wanted them to fight like they did in high school. When it was harmless and they argued about who was better. I craved that more than anything. Why did they have to kill each other? Was it fate? Destiny? What?

"Yuki is being manipulated." Shigure frowned, wondering if he should jump in now.

"Manipulated?"

Suddenly the lifeless Yuki gets up and begins fighting again. Yuki charges forward with a roar like a bull but Kyo sidesteps, whirling to face him. We all watched Yuki raise his hands in an awkward position.

Shigure gasps, "Damn it! Kyo move!" he growled. I gasped, I had never seen Shigure so serious before. However, the man knew something before we all knew.

Kyo's smirk erased off his face. "The hell?" He wished for a quicker ending now. Then Yuki's hands shot forward, releasing eccentric dark cool colors from his palms. This vast, heated force that was created, Kyo realized, wasn't just going to hit him but everything else too.

The whisper of a footstep to his left, Kyo turned at the sound of running feet. A body ran into him as he stood there. "Shigure, what the hell— what are you doing?"

Shigure says nothing is he swifts forward to stop Yuki's attack. But what can he do? I thought Shigure was harmless? Perhaps it was just another false accusation I was made to believe I suppose. My thoughts were correct, as Shigure stops the attack with a simple hand. It was if he absorbed the whole thing in the palm of his hand.

The lifeless Yuki attempts again but Shigure snatches his hand before he could try again. "Sorry… but you're not the chosen one…" and he elbows Yuki in the back, inducing Yuki to fall unconsciously.

Shigure paused, listening for movement. He turned as Kyo lashed out blindly, trying hard to attack him. He throws punches and kicks at him, "What did you do that for!" but Shigure ducks effortlessly, "You ruined our fight!"

"The fight was already over…" the man shook his head at angry cat. Kyo felt his fist connect with the muscled flesh of Shigure's arm, but to his surprise, the man flips him on his back. "I don't wanna kill you Kyo for being foolish…"

"Wah?" came a small breath from Kyo before trying again. I shake my head, failing to piece together what just happened? Shigure tightened his grip on the man's hand, "It's over." he never looked so serious.

He turns to me, "Tohru, call 911. Now."

I jumped over the broken glass, rushing to find the nearest phone. "Right!"


	16. Kyo and I

Sweet fluff chap. Review!

Chapter 16 - Kyo and I

"Do you remember me…?" I trembled, staring into Yuki's cold face without breathing. "Hon?" I was rewarded with the stillness of Yuki Sohma as his dark violet eyes gawked at me. His mouth was relaxed then twitched like he wanted to say something but couldn't. "Awh Yuki…" _Why? Why did this have to happen like this? Why was Yuki into killing Kyo so much?  
><em>  
>Well, if Yuki didn't start talking soon then I wouldn't be surprised. The doctors said he probably wouldn't be able to talk again. Oddly to their findings, they said Yuki already had a damaged throat long before the fight with Kyo. The bruising and eternal bleeding of his throat, much worse than any case of strep throat, should have severed his speech immediately. I wondered many times, how that could be true.<br>_  
>"It's time we end this…"<em>

"Yuki… what are you talking about? Please calm down…"

"Shut your mouth Tohru! You don't know anything! You don't understand!"

Whatever happened that night, put Yuki in the hospital with a broken arm, a fractured leg, a cracked skull and four broken ribs. He was in a coma for the first week, and when he snapped out of it, he couldn't talk to any of us. I grabbed Yuki's hand and sighed, "I wish you would say something and prove these doctors wrong." I found myself squeezing his hand, and in return, he squeezed back. I gasped, "Do you understand what I'm saying, and can you hear me?" Err, what kind of signal could I tell him to do… then suddenly, the man blinked once. It seemed like his own way of saying 'yes.'

"…So you do understand me?"

Yuki blinked again.

My heart throbbed, "…and you do recognize me right?"

He blinked.

"…Who am I?

His mouth started to twitch again until his mouth was partially open, "T…T…"

"Tohru Honda?" came a voice from the crack of the door. I whipped around to find a tall doctor standing there. "Can you come here a minute? I would like for the whole family to get together."

"Sure." I shrugged, releasing Yuki's hand from my grip. Once I was out of the room, Shigure and Kyo were waiting for me. Kagura leaned on Kyo's broad shoulder, lightly sighing with a melted ice pouch on her temples. I was happy to know she was okay. Still, I wondered why after a few weeks why, she continued to carry the melted ice pouch. Kyo was fine as well, however, He was made to wear a cast on his arm for five days even though it wasn't broken. He took it off the second day and hadn't put it on since. Within these weeks of redeeming ourselves, Kyo's hand even grew back fully.

"Okay." the doctor cleared his throat. "Just a couple of things. First, Yuki is progressing slowly. He should be ready to go home in about a week or so." the doctor frowned at his file, opening it up to unveil some x-rays and pictures. "…But something is bothering me." he showed a picture of the back of Yuki's neck, a distinct print of someone's hand was embedded there. I automatically thought of Kyo and his monstrous hands.

The man continued. "This was taken last night by a nurse aide and her nurse. They found this while giving him a bath." he pulled out another picture and pointed, "And as you see, this mark curves out to the front of his neck, close to his wounded larynx. Now— you said he was in a fight, correct?"

"Yes." Shigure answered.

"How many involved?"

"Just two, Dr. Shiba." Shigure answered again, "I jumped in to stop it."

"Two males, correct?"

Kyo sat still as Shigure looked at him then nodded at the white coat. "…Yes."

Dr. Shiba shook his head disappointed. "I see… Ok then."

"Why?" Shigure raised a brow, "Is there something wrong?"

The doctor heaved a sigh, staring at the photo, "Well by examining the shape and the anatomy of this print, we know that it isn't masculine at all." he looked up with curious eyes, "This mark of a hand on his neck is undeniably… feminine."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Akito did it?" Kyo finally questioned Shigure after thirty minutes of silence. "Maybe she tried to choke him out or something."<p>

"I don't know." Shigure sighed, "Anything is possible now." he raked a hand through his hair, staring sternly at the road. "I could see her harming a member of the zodiac but actually trying to kill them? For what? What would be the reason behind such a thing?"

"Enjoyment? Duh." Kyo slumped further into the passenger seat. "That's the only reason I can think of, to be honest."

"…Well following the facts, the doctor said Yuki had already damaged his voice box before he got into a fight with you. We were made to believe that he was in the house when really, he was somewhere else. That night when we had dinner, he came in looking majorly stressed and distraught…" Shigure slit his eyes to Kyo, "You remember?"

"Yeah." the man heaved a sigh and looked out the window.

It became silent again.

"…Besides all that, I could tell Yuki was in pain and oddly, if you paid close attention, the motion of his mouth didn't match the consistency of his words. It was delayed each time he spoke. The powers he distributed were not his either. Someone gave him that power, or he went off to seek help willingly. I believe that's where he was." Shigure frowned, "I believe he was with Akito…"

Kyo frowned back at him. "Which brings us back to what I said. That bitch tried to kill him!" he bit his lip, crossing his arms. "…and it's not fair." he growled, "I was supposed to kill him…"

I dared not to put in my two cents. I already knew Yuki was changing into something dangerous when he lost control and gripped my hand violently. That _Yuki_, wasn't the _real_ Yuki. But now that Shigure mentioned it, there was something eerie about Yuki's voice and the way his words slipped coldly out of his mouth. None of the actions of Yuki matched up at all. Then I came to realize that Shigure was right, maybe Yuki was certainly being manipulated that night. My interest in the curse had twisted, now I was more infatuated with finding the real reason in why Yuki wanted to kill Kyo. I wanted to know who this 'chosen one' was and would be the outcome if this 'chosen one' succeeded in killing the cat.

…I could only imagine.

"Let us not worry. No one will be killing anyone. I have a feeling it won't happen again. Plus, Yuki will be too weak to fight and much too weak to manipulate anymore." it was silent for a second before Shigure spoke again, "Gosh and I have to call Yuki's new job and update them on when he'll be getting out of the hospital." It was pleasant to know that Yuki still had that going for him. In fact, his new job offered to keep his position open for six months so he could recover without worry.

We got home from the hospital and I slumped out of the Shigure's van, slamming the door behind me. I hadn't expected to see fall so quickly this year, and I wasn't prepared for the cold front. I took the thin jacket I had and wrapped it desperately around me.

"Tohru." Kyo folded his arms across his chest looking at me causally against a tree. That's when I noticed we were alone. Kagura already went inside without us— Shigure, too.

"Yes?"

His eyes regarded me shrewdly. I could tell that he was thinking of what to say now that he had my attention. He stood upright and approached me with his hands on his hips. "Hm, what do you want to do today? Go out for Lunch?"

How could he ask that? There was a mystery that needed to be solved, Yuki was in the hospital and Kagura was still here. What would she think?

"Heh. I know. I'm a heartless bastard." Kyo blinked, effortlessly hiding his emotions behind his phony smile. "At least I waited to ask after we found out Yuki was okay." and that was true. As much as Kyo hated Yuki, he still gave him respect and held his tongue under his unconscious state. He gave me space and supported me by coming with me to see Yuki. Why was that I wondered?

"It's okay. I get it." he shrugged, "I have no business asking _a soon to be married _woman if she would like to go out for lunch. Eh oh well—"

"Huh?" Who, _who_ said that to him. Who told him I was getting married? "Now, Kyo—"

"Don't worry about it." he cut me short. "Spare me the explaining, Tohru." he flared his ruby eyes at me as I flushed. "I guess… _I guess _I was _too _late." his voice sounded hurt as he placed his cold hands into the depths of his pockets and sauntered off.

* * *

><p>I made rice ball snacks and left them out for everyone. Kagura packed her belongings and stopped at the front door. Her face turned, noticing me on the couch. "Well. Goodbye." she seemed sad but content as she waved a few fingers.<p>

"Oh." I rushed to the door, opening it for her, "Did you grab some snacks for the trip home?"

"Nah. I'm fine." she answered.

"Oh, okay. Will have a safe—"

"Tohru." Kagura urgently said my name, her voice was quiet and secretive. "Do something for me? Please?"

I leaned in gripping the knob, "What?"

She dropped her bags and hugged me tightly, sobbing out her words, "Please. Don't let anyone kill Kyo. He's… he isn't a bad person. Killing him won't break the curse…" she cried, her face embedded in my chest, "I know all about him and what he is. All this time I just pretended like I didn't because, I didn't want to believe that he was such a monster."

"Huh…"

"But he's like that because… _because _he doesn't know how to love… to accept people into his life. Please Tohru, teach him how to love. This world isn't as cold and bleak as he thinks." Kagura let go of me wiping the escaping tears. "That beast inside him is a reflection of his anger. I don't know how I can explain it better but, his curse can be reversed."

"Huh!" I blinked at the crazy woman, "It can be… reversed!?"

"Shhh…" Kagura looked around, her eyes swiftly locking with mine again, "Yes. Every curse has a prophecy. This one is legit. If Kyo learns how to love and accept others, he can regain his soul and become human again. Akito doesn't want that. She wants to…" she lowered her head, "She wants to kill Kyo to gain more power."

Now I was confused. I looked behind me to make sure no one was listening. My head shot back to her, leaning closer. "More power?"

"Yes, a few know but killing Kyo only continues the curse for one more generation until the next cat is born. Then the whole cycle repeats itself again. You see, each member of the zodiac has a type of wave length that connects with Akito. It's what keeps us close to Akito, preventing any members to be let astray. I guess you could say that we are the source of her powers and her authority. But if an outsider, like you for instance, were to make a strong impact on a Sohma, that length that member has with Akito, weakens." She explained.

"And, for many generations, our family has imprisoned the cat in a rock cement cell till death. Kyo is the only cat who never got imprisoned because he disappeared three years back. She plans on killing him because she cannot imprison him. He's much too strong now."

"So, she wants to kill Kyo to strengthen the bonds and keep the curse going for one more generation…" I understood now. However Yuki wanted to kill Kyo because, he thought he could end the curse. I was sure everyone was lead to believe that. Even Kyo himself. This was indeed a twisted curse.

"That's why you have to protect him, Tohru. If you don't," Kagura sobbed, "Akito will find a way to kill him. He's strong but against the whole family is a gamble. I don't truly know how to break the Sohma curse, but you're the key to breaking his."

* * *

><p>I needed to find Kyo.<p>

My heart yearned for it, but the man wasn't in the house. His car was in the driveway though. That gave me some reassurance that he was somewhere. Truth was, I wanted to say I was sorry. I had avoided the marriage topic until now. I didn't want to make Kyo mad by telling I was getting married to the cousin he hated. But it turned out, someone had told Kyo something, possibly Yuki or Shigure. I was mad at myself for not telling him sooner. I dashed into the forest without looking back. I had this feeling I would see the cat roaming about. If I didn't, then I needed to make sure I knew my way back in case of me getting in danger. I wouldn't stop till I found him.

He couldn't have gone very far, and if this was particularly true then why was it so hard to find him. I sauntered at a fast pace through the all the large oaks until I stopped at the sound of gentle humming. I glanced up as my eyes caught sight of something rather odd and ambitious. As I moved closer to it, I realized it was a giant boulder of some sort and on top, was the ever so calm Kyo with his eyes shut as if he was mediating. He sat crisscross, with his hands out on each side of him. All was quiet until my shoe crunched on a single leaf.

The cat's ears wiggled, and his nose twitched. Yet, his eyes remained shut. "What are you doing here Tohru…"

I expected as much from him. I was actually glad he didn't see my pathetic face once he spoke my name. I sighed sticking my hands in my coat pockets. Before I answered his question, I made sure he answered mine first. "How… _how_ didn't you know it was me?"

His eyes shot open, "Seriously? You're asking me that?" When he saw how stern my expression was, he rolled his eyes. "I can smell you, Tohru. In fact, I could smell you a mile away…" and when I raised a brow, he explained further, "You have a certain scent. Very unmistakable… almost like…" he pauses, shaking his head, "Nah forget it."

"No tell me… I would like to know." I was curious to how I smelled. Fruity is what stained my mind. However, Kyo shook his head again.

"I said forget It." he elongated his long legs on the boulder and sighed, "So what are you doing here, hm?"

"I came to find you." I shivered annoyingly as the breeze left my bones aching. How could Kyo just sit out here with no jacket? Then as that thought floated around in my mind, I saw him pull a jacket from under him. He must have been using it to sit on. The cat jumped off the rock and landed on his feet effortlessly.

"Why?" he scowled.

I bit my lip. Now that he was in front of me, I couldn't get out what I actually wanted to say. His ruby eyes regarded me somberly as he crossed his arms. I came here to confess, to confess thoughts, feelings, truths… I covered my face with my hands, massaging my aching temples then took a couple swift breaths. I know it's been about five minutes now and that makes me nervous. Finally, I force my hands from my face and swallow. "I'm sorry." I say extremely fast.

"Huh" Kyo blinks.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you." I breathe, "I should have told you that I was getting married to Yuki. I… I didn't want to make you mad. I knew that you hated Yuki and…"

"Stop." he scowled again. "I don't care anymore. I told you to spare me the explanation."

"But—"

"Nope." his ruby irises widened with anger. "I wish for nothing more than to let you go. You don't get it… I want you to get married. Yuki is the better one for you."

"Why do you still say that… I thought—"

"Because!" Kyo's voice got deep. Almost like his inner beast was taking over him. "You know what I am Tohru… I am a wilder beast!" My hands locked together as his eyes became a blood red. I kept telling myself that I wasn't afraid. "I feed on living things… animals… humans. Hell, I could kill you right now and eat every organ inside of you…" I prayed his eyes wouldn't go black. I was in the middle of the forest with a man that could kill me without remorse. Or would he…

"I told you… I know you wouldn't do that. No matter how dangerous you are, I know that you have a heart."

"Heh…" he sneered, "Bull shit, I haven't had a heart beat in two years." he proceeded to chuckle with his hands on his hips.

"That may be true Kyo, but I wasn't talking about that kind of heart. I was talking about your subconscious… You wouldn't kill me because your inner voice wouldn't let you…"

"Hm." his head knocked back in disbelief, "You think I got one of those too…" He gave me no time to respond; instead, he swifts to the oak I'm standing by. My face is just an inch away as he punches it. The instant motion induces my hair to blow in my face as the giant oak behind me falls with a huge kaboom. I didn't budge one bit. I wasn't afraid of him. Flinching in fear would prove his point, so I stood there with a blank face. Knocking down the forty foot tree with his bare hand, told me much about his extreme power. "Well… you still think I have a heart?"

I managed to look down at the oak, its bark was almost split in half from Kyo's punch. A print of his fist was even embedded in the tough bark. I cleared my throat, staring back at him blankly, "I don't think… I know."

"How so?" he raised a brow.

I stuffed my hands inside my coat pockets again, shrugging, "Well, if you didn't have a heart, you wouldn't have missed my face…"

Kyo paused, deadpan and looked down at the tree then back at me. Finally, he grunted walking off. "Ah forget it… what do _you_ know…"

"Wait for me!" I followed after him.

"Go away Tohru…"

"Please… I just wanna talk." my lip curled.

The cat stopped to scowl at me again, "About what? Your plans for your wedding… how Yuki makes you _soooooo _happy…" he rolled his eyes, "Don't make me puke…"

"Kyo if you just let me explain…"

"Nah, I'm good thanks." he cut me short again as he began walking a little faster now. I couldn't believe how jealous and frustrated he was. It was almost cute, yet, annoying at the same time.

"Fine." I sighed, "We can talk about something else…"

"Ok… then what?" he folded his arms across his chest, his face never looking down at me as I struggled to keep up. "Well?"

"Okay tell me how I smell… you started to tell me, but never finished…" I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped on a piece of branch. I fell forward on top of the now flustered Kyo. He wiggled under me, shouting profanities and pushing me off.

"Get off me! Before I turn into…" it was much too late to explain. The man suddenly disappeared within the orange abyss that appeared. As it came, it left, leaving an intensely angry cat. "Before I turn into… _a cat_…" he finished, hissing.

"I'm soo sorry!" I reached for the pile of clothes. I relieved that he could still turn into a cat. It was just like old times when I used to fall on him all the time. "Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me!"

"GRR! SHUT UP!"

We sat by the lake as he purred to me scratching behind his ears. I guess he was used to me touching him by now… that or he assumed I owed him for inducing him to change. Whatever the deal, I had no problem with petting him. It would be awhile before he changed back anyway.

"…Like strawberries mixed with daisies…" Kyo answered randomly.

"Huh…" I blinked.

"That's what you smell like…" he began to purr again, and my touches made him twitched.

"Oh I see…" I imagined him saying I smelled like store bought meat or something, but strawberries and daisies were good enough for me. "You smell like ginger." I answered back with a small smile.

"I do?" the cat blinked up at me, "That's not creepy at all."

"Heh, speak for yourself… I'm not the one who can detect people from miles away by their scent."

"Hey. I didn't ask for this." he moved away from me and stood on all fours. "If I could turn back time, I would. Unfortunately, you can't replace a soul that has been lost."

"Ah…" I nodded, "That's how you became like this, right? You lost your soul and advanced to the other stages of your curse right?"

He looked down and sighed. "Yeah…"

"I knew it!" my sudden outburst startled him, "You would never gain powers to seek revenge on the Sohma family! I just knew it!" Kyo wasn't that kind of man. He would never kill his family.

"But I do want to kill them…"

"Huh?" I pouted, "You do?" So Yuki was right?

"They want to kill me… I just can't sit around and let them do that…" he protested, "The time when they ambush me, I have to be ready."

"…But…"

Kyo chuckled, "No worries, while I still have cat form, they can't do squat to me. For the fact I can still change into a cat, tells me that I'm still legally part of the family. No matter how much Akito wants to cast me out."

"And after you lose your cat form?" I was frightened to what he would say next.

"Then I would be one step closer to my fifth stage. That's when the real trouble starts." He must have seen something deep within my face because he paused to assure me. His paw rested on my lap and a ghost of a smile appeared on the cat's face. "Which is why I'm glad you're getting married. You won't be in danger… if you're with Yuki."

"But Kyo!"

Suddenly the orange cloud was back and a naked Kyo appeared out of thin air. I gasped tossing his clothes at him. I quickly run behind the tree, closing my eyes. "ACK!" but the man continued, untouched by my panicking.

"Yuki is just more… nicer and calmer." he buttoned his shirt. "He likes gardening and shit…" he slipped on his boxers and buttoned his pants.

Finally I grew tired of him thinking that I and Yuki were still together. I bit my lip, rolling my eyes good-naturedly, "Kyo…"

"But I only ask one thing…"

"Kyo… please… can I …" Kyo interrupted me and walked to the tree I was behind. I shuddered under his penetrating gaze.

"I just want to do something…" he steps were light on the forest soil as he ambled even closer to me. His pale, cold touch froze my trembling cheek as he light caressed it. These actions were so unlike Kyo. In a way, I was a bit afraid.

"You want to what?" I blinked as his other hand forced me back into the tree. Kyo was in my face now. His blood ruby irises penetrated my soul once again. To keep myself from looking nervous and weak, I stood still and raised a brow. "What are you—?"

He starts very slow, full lips, approaching my own. Next thing I knew, my mouth was overwhelmed by his cold lips. I wondered why he… why he was doing this… I then realized that Yuki's kisses weren't like this… Kyo's kiss was dazzling to me, sweet and unique— a perfect contrast to his evil demeanor. Why was he kissing me…? However I don't care; instead my hands reach up to his icy cold face. At that split second, my face flushes, we begin to press more steadily with our lips, and our kisses come much more hastily.

The soft feeling of moving his lips gave me then sense he wanted to French kiss. His breath starts to quicken as if he was hungry for me and in the heat of it all, he stopped and pulled back. The blood rushing to my head snapped me out of my daze, and I felt as if the world had been spinning all around us. What just happened?

"Kyo… what… on earth…"

"Thanks. That's all I wanted." he proceeded to walk off, leaving my knees weak. I want to say something but the lump in my throat won't allow me. Finally, he's a few feet away and I push myself away from the tree.

"Kyo!" The man turns around, raising a brow. "I've been trying to tell you that I don't like Yuki like that anymore… we aren't even getting married!"

Kyo stared at me blankly, his mouth open in immense shock. "You …aren't?"

"No! I told him two weeks ago…" and I had the visible scars on my wrist to show it. I breathed in deeply as I was finally relieved that I was able to get that off my chest. "I don't like him like that… not anymore…"

"…_I don't truly know how to break the Sohma curse, but you're the key to breaking his."_

"What the hell…" Kyo was just as uncomfortable as I was but I didn't care.

"I know this might sound weird, but I like you Kyo… I think…" I stared down on my shaking hands, "I always had…"


	17. Loose Ends

_Geez this took me so long.__ I haven't updated in a while, I know__. I have edited every chapter (I know there might be more mistakes still out there but the flow right now is acceptable.) I do a bit of recapping in this chapter. So you won't get confused of when they were quoted, I'll list them here. This chapter is very good. If I must say so myself. Good Kyo - Tohru fluff! No angst or despair here. (Except for the beginning.) JUST sentimental and understanding! Tohru does get to tell what she is thinking, she lays it on Kyo and this time, no holding back._

_**Things to look forward to:**__ Later chapters will get a little personal. Passionate half lemons, limes and implied sex. __**No explicit stuff.**_

_Recapped chapter quotes: ch3, ch5, ch7, ch10, ch13…_

_It will be my birthday be in late June and well, my only request is to get up to at least 100 reviews by then. __**On July **__**16**__**th**__, will be its __**2 year anniversary**__. If all goes well, this will be my FIRST fic that has reached 100 reviews! I will be truly thankful and it would be a nice birthday present._

_THANKS REGARDLESS!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – Loose Ends<p>

I told Shigure I'd be ok to stay by myself. All I was doing was just sitting in Yuki's room all night. I'd be safe with a blanket and a pillow. I assured him I was a big girl and that he needed to get back home to finishing his deadlines for work. He still seemed worried but respected my decision. Yuki on the other hand, had turned for the worse. His lungs were filling up with fluid and he wasn't breathing like he should. So I needed to stay this time.

Once Shigure left, I kissed an unconscious Yuki on the forehead and tried to get to sleep. The medical equipment beeped and beeped, lulling me out of concentration. Soon I covered my face with a second pillow and tightly closed my eyes. This place was eerie and bleak but tried to ignore it all. Then the slightest bit of rustling I heard made me jump and I quickly sat up.

I was alone.

My heart nearly fell. I quickly glanced over into the vacant low bed gasping. "Y-Yuki?" that man was… gone. Completely gone.

I reached up with one quivering hand, feeling a large area of the bed and the warmth from the hospital sheets. Yuki _was_ there… There were mixed feelings of doubt, gloom and apprehension that settled in my mind now. Other than many questions that arose at that moment that made me think _why_, there was also an _icy growling _fear. I had to go tell someone.

Voices, which wafted deep in my head, told me to run, get out! The apprehension kept building up until I couldn't take it anymore, I jolted up and opened the door to a dimmed atmosphere. Everything was so tranquil and hushed. The whole nursing quarters was… empty? "Hello?" I frantically trembled. Where was everyone? I stepped out of the room— just one step, and my foot almost slipped in stream of, "What on… earth?"

Blood trailed from where I was to down the hall. "Blood?" I gasped. But how? When? It only seemed as if I closed my eyelids for just a second! Just ten minutes, Shigure left the hospital right? Suddenly I heard weird noises. Crying… or maybe just sobbing. I turned around to find the source. They sounded like they were in pain.

"Hello?" I whispered, "Is anyone there?"

"Y-yes…" a disembodied voice spoke out, making me to cringe in a fright. Soon I spotted somebody in the corner— just before you hit the nursing station. Out of instinct, I paced to them. They were probably more scared than I was and I needed to help them. I never thought that I would find myself in this type of situation. It was almost like the horror movies we used to watch when we were kids. However now, I hoped that this will all be a dream.

"Tohru…?"

I couldn't believe it. "…Momiji? What are you…?" He looked so young almost as if he was still in high school. I knew that Momiji was the same age as us. His appearance was more masculine now. Yet he looked like a little kid. _Why?_

"Come on… let's get out of here." His face was frightened as he yanked on my hand. "They have killed everyone…" he whispered.

"Huh?" I blinked, "Who did Momiji? Whose they?"

"Just look around you! How can you not see it?" He started to cry. I looked behind me, my face falling to the gruesome sight. All the doctors and nurses dead, their bodies leaning over the desk as if they were stabbed from the back. "… let's go now."

"Oh my God." I feel Momiji tugging on me, yet my body is resisting. I can't seem to take my eyes off this sight. "Who did this?" I asked again but Momiji just let go of me.

"There's no hope for you now…" the boy spoke, his voice trembles with immense fears. "Now they smell you and they will come for—" the blond began to shudder and spas out like he was having a major seizure.

"MOMIJI?" So many voices telling me to leave, run, get out. But I couldn't leave Momiji here. He needed my help!

"Well, well…" a familiar voice cooed almost teasingly, "Look what we have here, Yuki…" glowing eyes gawked at me.

What? _Yuki?_

…I couldn't believe it. He was right there, still in his hospital gown and IV needles in his frail insipid arms. "Yes… seems we've missed some." Yuki was accompanied by his rival, Kyo. Both appeared out of nowhere, their skin pale and pasty. Yuki's eyes are pastel violet while Kyo's were black as black could be. Momiji laid unconsciously in my arms as I stared deep into their eyes.

"Yuki… Kyo…" I couldn't say nothing else.

And then Yuki held out his hand, gesturing me to come forth. It all felt different. These fears in my mind kept me from going to them. Yet my body wanted to. I involuntarily took a step. Yuki smiled, nodding and encouraging for me to continue. His teeth were sharp fangs, glowing and dangerous. I realized that I left Momiji in the corner and stopped myself for going any further. The men, very briefly, looked at each other. One nodded to the other.

"What's the matter…?" Then Kyo snickered deceitfully, moving swiftly behind me so that couldn't react in time. "Don't you trust us…" his mouth was near my jawline. I could feel his breath. His cold hand pulled me closer, my neck was against his lips.

I couldn't move. His hold was too strong. "Wha-what are you doing…" I choked as his other cold hand wrapped around my body.

"Relax hon, this will only hurt for a second…" Yuki purred, "Just a brief second of…" he trailed off, "…excruciating pain…"

As Kyo proceeded to take a chunk out of my neck, I screamed. So loudly I nearly fell out of the guest chair. My sudden movement caused the pillows fall under my feet. I realized the light was on and I quickly jolted up to open the blinds. To my amazement, doctors and nurses were scattering about. Then I looked over the bed and Yuki was still in a deep sleep, the way I left him before I went to sleep. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 6am and there was no use of trying to go back to sleep. I was way too anxious.

I sat back down and quickly covered myself. Why was this happening to me? My subconscious had decided to torture me with thoughts I had desperately tried to seize from my mind— one of them being Kyo and Yuki conspiring together and turning against me. It was just a dream but even some dreams had truth to them.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?" I agitatedly jumped and whirled around to meet a face I couldn't have been happier to see— Shigure's face.

"How was it? How's Yuki?" The man walked around the bed stared at his cousin. "The doctor say anything?"

"No. I wish." I shrugged. "I just woke up."

"Alright." The man nodded. "Well are you ready to go? I know you're hungry…"

Actually the feeling of hunger left me when I woke this morning. If I was to force myself to eat, I'd probably throw up. "Not really." I folded up the blanket and placed the pillows on top. I cleared my thoughts. Generally, I had to before I kissed a sleeping Yuki on the forehead. Soon after that, Shigure and I left the hospital. I hadn't truly decided if it would be my last time until he was discharged or not. Most of this week, I devoted my time to Yuki, praying that he would get better.

Deep down I was guilty for the things I said to him before he and Kyo's fight. If I hadn't said those things about not wanting to get married, he wouldn't be so angry with me. Then I think about the dream I had and I fall deeply in thought. Would that really happen? I know Yuki never wanted to be the dangerous one. He always made Kyo the bad guy…

"_A monster always has a reason to kill…" _

"_Shut the hell up, you damn rat! You're just as much as a monster as I am."_

"_Don't compare me to you, you bloodthirsty freak! I'm nothing like you!"_

"_Riight… and what makes you so damn sure?"_

Assorted emotions occupied the depths of my mind, mostly emotions of apprehension. How much of my life was in danger if I continued to indulge in this curse? As I got into the van, my heart grew heavier with fear and guilt. If I knew all this was going to happen, I would have thought carefully on my own decisions. I would have kept my stupid mouth shut!

"…Tohru?" Shigure started the van and paused for a moment. "Are you alright?"

I was always doing that— must I constantly wear my emotions on my sleeves? I quickly looked up in a panic. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he wondered again, "You seem a little distracted." He sighed, thinking of the right terminology, "Detached is more like it…"

I tried to bring the happy side of me out but she was being a bit stubborn today I suppose. "I really don't mean to." I muttered, "I just want Yuki out of the hospital."

Shigure pulled out of the parking lot and merged into traffic, "And is that all that is bother you, dear?" he blinked, one brow up in suspicion. Generally, I looked down, hoping that he would just leave it alone. I knew very well that he just wanted me to confess my true feelings. Shigure and I never got to talk deeply about those types of things anyway. Time was on my side and I could finally be heard. If only it was the right person…

"No." I lied. "I just want Yuki to come home."

"And he will just not now…" the man partially smiled, "But is that what you really desire, hm?" he wondered. "Yuki coming home means he will have to stay in bed for a few more weeks. He will have to delay work for a bit longer. You'll have to take care of him and Kyo might get jealous."

"Err…" I blinked. Why would Shigure care about that… how much did Shigure know about Kyo and I already? "I'm sure Kyo would be fine. He'll understand."

Shigure shook his head, "He won't if you don't tell him how you feel about him." He warned me, slightly giggling, "He'll get the wrong impression. Especially if you don't say something now while you have the chance to."

Yea… Shigure knew plenty. Just enough to hit the nail right on the head. What he didn't know is that I already told Kyo. It was a load off my chest for sure. He knew the whole truth now. Yuki and I were still together but there was no marriage. Honestly, all I really cared about at the moment was how much _he _cared about that. But to my dismay, Kyo completely shunned it.

"_I know this might sound weird, but I like you Kyo… I think… I always had…"_

"_No way…" Kyo ended up backing away, "You're lying— I don't believe you…"_ He didn't respond to any of my feelings. In fact, he hasn't talked to me for three days…

I was truly confused.

Kyo had always shown his sincere feelings toward me. He always wanted me to know how much he liked me. That is why he came back after all this time right? I surely thought that getting me to confess my feelings was what he wanted. But— I'd been doing some thinking these three long days, trying to figure out what he would gain with coming back to see us. I mean if I was truly dedicated to Yuki, coming back would be for nothing right? What if I was married to him? Would it all had been the same? Kyo was always a gambler. He believed in playing his cards whenever he had a quick chance. Sure… he played them recklessly but he always took that risk. Was this one of those times?

Heh. I'm pretty sure that even if my feelings for Yuki were strong, Kyo would find some way to break me from them. It was that or die trying.

"Or could it be…" he waited, "…maybe you've told him and he's not listening…"

I sunk deep in my seat, my eyes gawking hard through the window. "I don't know…" suddenly a wave of laughter drifted to my ears, inducing me to turn and look at him. I wanted to ask what was so funny but soon enough, he'd tell me.

"Tohru. You are the one who enforces others to sharing their feelings when things bother them. Yet you don't want to share your own?" he happily smiled, staring at the road. I knew he was waiting on an answer. An answer I wasn't willing on giving up yet.

"I-I don't know…" I trembled. How bad would I look if I truly ditched Yuki for Kyo? I told Yuki that I didn't want to get married but technically, we were still dating. Still, how could I just openly admit that to anyone? I was truly in a bind, and no one could help me but me. "Well actually…" I took a different turn with this topic. "Are you a true believer of dreams?"

"Why of course." Shigure sighed. "What's up?"

"Do you believe that dreams come true?" I asked again.

"It depends on the dream." He answered sensibly, "Some dreams are a reflection of our life, events and hassles we endure— as well as our happiness, our fears, our hopes and dreams…" Finally it was quiet in the car. I started to lay back when the man started up again, "…I'm not trying to _pry_ Tohru but, has a dream that you had recently got you troubled?"

"Sorta…" I answered blankly. "It's different. I know that."

He let out a heavy _hmmm_… then sighed like he was deeply in thought. "Like a nightmare?"

"You could say that." I chuckled. It was funny really. Especially after relaying the thriller in my head a couple of times. "Yuki and Kyo working together…"

Suddenly he swerved into the other lane in excitement. At the same time, I felt like I was going to pee my pants. "Oh me oh my…" Shigure interrupted me. "That _is _scary…"

"I wish I could say that was all… but…" I sighed, "They murdered everyone in the hospital and I was their next victim."

Suddenly it was quiet again. My mind reversed to my previous thoughts of Kyo and Yuki and how I was going to overcome my fear of getting rejecting one or the other. I knew neither of them wouldn't reason with me. I knew I had to choose one. Then I wondered what the heck I was thinking. Kyo wasn't speaking to me so that should have narrowed down my choices. Still I was…

"Eh Tohru?"

I glanced up at Shigure who seemed just as confused as I was. "Yeah?" I sat up and blinked distantly at the man.

"I'd tell you not to worry about it and that it isn't real…" the man paused, pulling into the drive way, "But you're already convinced that it is, huh?"

To an extent, I believed that it would happen. I believed everything that happens in a nightmare, happens in reality at some point. Could Kyo and Yuki take me as their victim? Would they kill me? Yet, I just shrugged.

"I think… Yuki and Kyo care about you too much to do you harm." He answered, "They rather kill each other than to kill you— sorry to put it that way…" he sighed at my short-lived frantic expression. "I know this curse is a lot to handle but let us deal with it. Don't take it into your own hands." Shigure finally turned to me, "Especially when the worst comes."

The worst.

I shrugged again, thinking hard this time. It hadn't occurred to me that the worse hasn't even come yet and that's what I was afraid of.

"But life is too short to worry and stress over things. We all have to make the most of it. Whatever happens in the future can't be prevented. It's going to happen one way or another." He assured me with a flinty stern look. It was indeed different from any look he had given me before. Shigure was actually serious.

I decided then to break the awkwardness with a personal question. One was in order. "So you think Kyo deserves to die too?" I wouldn't be shocked if Shigure was on Yuki's side. That was only natural but the man sighed, pulling away from my concentrated gaze.

"Whether I think he does or doesn't… really doesn't matter, to be honest. What truly matters is that everything can be fixed easily with a few simple steps." He assured me, "But Akito wants too much power and Kyo is way too stubborn to back down. Now that he has the power he won't go down without a fight." He chuckled, "…and rightfully so. Since Kyo knows Akito wants him dead, he'll fight till the end of time."

"So…" I blinked bemused, "You're saying that if Kyo didn't fight back, Akito would have more power but Kyo wouldn't have to die?" I could see Shigure was regretting mentioning this to me. He bit his lip, staring hard at the unoccupied staring wheel.

He sighed, "Partially correct. The only way to gain more power is to kill defeat Kyo and repeat the zodiac curse all over again. But if Kyo didn't fight, he'd get imprisoned."

"Imprisoned?" I repeated.

"Yes…" Shigure admitted, "He would be imprisoned in a _Seishin-tekina ishi_ cell. Which is a jail cell made of spiritual rock. It absorbs all energy. Especially dark energy which Kyo or any other cat can give off. Since Kyo's curse is effected by the moonlight, this cell is place underground in a stone cave to specifically reject any sources of moonlight."

Kyo's words were finally making sense.

"_You didn't think what? That I was like this. Yeah. This what I am… a horrible murderer, with means to kill who I want… whenever I please. It was this or, living under a rock with that sanity I had left."_

I lastly began to understand the reason why Kyo was somewhat content about all this. It seemed that he accepted all the events that happened to him so far. He didn't dwell on the past no matter how painful it was to him.

The engine to the van finally subsided and it was dead quiet. Shigure just slowly nodded with a knowing grin. "Don't worry Tohru, everything is going to be fine. Things are going to happen but you still have me… I can't help Kyo's fate and his decisions but I can promise that nothing will happen to you. If you trust me…"

"Thank you, Shigure. I do…" I responded, taking off the seat belt. Although, I didn't know how much more or less dangerous Shigure was. Perhaps he was just like them only stronger. I still had to remind myself again that Shigure's powers were still masked. Whatever they were.

"And you're going to talk to Kyo now right." We both pause, noticing Kyo's candy cane black V8 by the side of the house. "It's best to approach him when the two of you are alone together. That's what my women friends say anyway…" he teases.

"Friends…" I raise a brow. "Like… outside friends?

"Yeah." He blinked curiously at me, "Something wrong?"

"…Just one thing that confuses me…" I acknowledged.

"And what's that?" He muttered just as we sauntered to the porch.

"… Well I know you never really get out." I twiddled with my thumbs, "No one really comes over but family. The only outside person that comes to see you is your editor. You're pretty much a homebody and the more I think about it, the more I realize you really don't have friends…"

"Waaah. Hurtful." The man pouted, "I do too have friends. A lot of friends! I DO I DO!" he waved his arms in the air frantically.

Then I realized how mean that sounded. Just as I was going to bow and apologize, Kyo came out of nowhere and budded in, "He has as many friends as I do fleas…"

_Kyo…_ I couldn't have been anymore happier. "But…" I thought, "But do you even get fleas?"

Kyo glared at us, his ruby eyes full of detest. "Nope. That's the point."

"You guys are so mean!" Shigure proceeds to stumbles off but just before he does, he pulls my attention away from the oblivious cat, "Now is your chance… I'll leave you two alone." He winks, clearing his throat, "I'm going inside— BOO HOO!" and suddenly the front door slams.

The cat just blinked a few times, nothing crossing his lips for a long while. I stood there as well, the wind blowing my long brunette hair into my eyes. I didn't budge and I decided to not to say anything. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. He just sauntered off into the woods. _"GO after him TOHRU… GO!"_

…But I just stared, trying to figure out if he was mad or sad through that blank face of his. He did a great job masking his feelings unlike me. I was jealous of him because of that. _"TOHRU YOU STUPID RICEBALL — GO AFTER HIM!"_ But it would only add to the awkwardness, wouldn't it? One would think at the least. Something had to give though. One of us had to say something eventually, and it didn't matter what… As long it was something…

Then Kyo grumbled, refusing to stop walking or turn around. "What? You're just gonna stare at me from over there, huh? Rude."

Well that was a start…

"Oh…" I blinked. "Of course." It wasn't the best invitation but it was better than nothing. He turned around frowning, eyes not quiet black but dark enough to worry me. But Kyo wouldn't kill me though. If he knew at the slightest chance that he was hungry, he'd tell me to go away. "…I was wondering if we could talk about—"

"Come on…" He interrupted, tugging on my jacket, "You wanna talk. Let's talk…" he pulled me further into the forest, gripping my hand harshly. "But we are going somewhere no one can hear us scream…"

My heart nearly jumped out of my body. What on earth did he mean by that? Where no one can hear us scream? Hopefully he meant argument because I didn't want to die today. I knew that IF Kyo had the guts to kill me, no one could hear me scream out here. I was scared for my life honestly. Then images of when Kyo killed those wolves in his beast form without even trying floated into my mind. I just held in my feelings like everything was fine… but the more I thought about it, the more I realized everything wasn't fine.

I stumbled along, shivering. This time of day was a bit chilly for me. The wind was soft and gentle almost like a constant humming. Quite annoying to my hair blowing about though. He dragged me along until we reached a part of the forest I wasn't familiar with. He let go forcefully and grumbled. I closed my eyes and opened them with him magically in my face. His eyes were dark but still kept their ruby tint. I was thankful for that.

"I know what you want to talk about…" Flashbacks of our conversation reappeared in my mind again. I knew that these same memoirs had begun to play back in his mind as well. "And I still say you're lying Tohru…"

I sighed, pulling my hair behind my ears. "Somehow I knew you would say that Kyo."

"Oh did you, now?" The man growled, "And after knowing that, you still would say it…"

I bit my lip. "Y-yes…"

"It's not nice to play with a beast's heart you know." Kyo rolled his eyes, "I always knew that you were brave but not cold…" he took a few steps towards me, his hand rested on my shoulder. I quickly shuttered from the instant cold.

"I meant what I said." I turned to look at him shrewdly. "I wouldn't lie about the feelings I had for you, even if I was paid to." I felt his grip loosen. Suddenly I felt free and inhaled, "And you can't keep living in denial either. You can't keep lying to yourself, feeding your mind bad things…"

"Excuse me?" Kyo glared, "By no means do I lie to myself." He was now in front of me, "I don't have to lie about anything. My life is shitty. I'm judged before I have a chance to prove myself. I have no friends. The family I do have wants to kill me… I do not belong, here, there or anywhere…" We both felt like we were outcasts to the world, yet, he was more of an outcast than I was and didn't care about it. That took some skill, I assumed.

"People like you Kyo…"

"Oh please…" he proceeded to laugh, "Who… you?" He asked in an unsympathetically cold tone, as if _I _wasn't good enough. He laughed as if it were some joke, "You stand alone. The human race moves around me Tohru, and so do you…" The mysterious Kyo turned around and walked off, but I followed. I pulled him with my hand, inducing him to stumble back with force. I was… tired of trying being ignored. Kyo _was_ going to hear what I had to say.

He managed to regain his balance and shoot thrashing daggers at me with his blood red rubies. "The hell matter with _you now_?"

I swallowed. Part of me wanted to say sorry and run off in a fright, however, I wasn't gonna let that part consume me today. I was going to tell him what I felt. "STOP!" I yelled frantically, "JUST STOP IT!" If I didn't yell, I'd cry instead.

"Huh…" He blinked at me curiously.

"Listen to me… Kyo, you aren't a bad person and you never will be! I'm tired of you telling yourself these bad things. It's pointless! You ramble on about how much you can't stand your _pitiful existence_… BUT YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING TO SOLVE IT!" I frowned, tugging on his sleeve, "There are people that have tried to reach out to you, like Keiko, Kagura and myself! All you've done is pushed us away!"

"Oh please…" Kyo rolled his eyes.

"PLEASE? Did Keiko not accept you EVEN after she found out how harmful you were?"

"Keiko used me to carry out her suicidal plans…"

"Oh come on…" I grunted, "What about Kagura? She still stuck by your side even after the fight with Yuki!"

"Kagura is family and an old friend… she has to…"

"GRRRR! AND I have been here this whole time. I have witnessed every fight and argument. I have seen what you can do and you even pushed a giant oak down to prove your strength to me and I didn't even flinch. You have even tried to kill me in the past! I have lost two years of my life because of you! AND I'M STILL HERE! NOW WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on the man lips. "Because you're stupid…"

I pouted, biting my lip. I wasn't giving up yet. "Yes I am. I'm so stupid for trying to prove how much I care about you no matter what the consequence is. Trying to prove that I'm worthy of standing by your side when everyone else is against you. I have even put myself in danger for you." I pulled up my sleeve, revealing the bruises Yuki left on my wrist. And he just glared…

"Yes… I'm stupid Kyo… but you're just as stupid as I am. As dangerous as you are, you came back to that house! You knew there was no need to. You were a free man plus, you had your life together and enough money to support you for a life time. You knew that Yuki and I were together. You knew what would happen if you did come back… so you did it anyway…"

Kyo smiled now, shaking his head slowly. "Powerful sermon… so you're mad now? You need to feel some anger ever so often. It feels good doesn't it?"

"I'm not mad. I'm just fed up…" here I was, a woman trying to click with this mysterious man, and he's egoistically pushing me away. He complains of loneliness and depression but he won't do anything he stop it. He just accepts it as if there was no other way. Well I was tired of it. I was… majestically in love with Kyo. I couldn't hid it anymore. "Just stop throwing up defense walls at the people who care about you. I don't care how dangerous you are. If I haven't budged from what I've seen, then I won't. NOT ever… damn it."

Kyo's ears twitched. His eyes blew up to golf ball size. "You… you swore…?"

"And if I did it again? Would it help get my point across…?" I crossed my arms, hoping that he wouldn't try me. I almost killed off my own ears by saying it. I didn't want to know what would happen if I said it again… instead, Kyo just shook his head again.

"No need." he shrugged, "You win…" he threw his hands up, walking off.

That's it? I wondered. All I had to do was ramble and he'd surrender? And if I didn't go after him for a second time, he would have left me there. At least that's what I thought. However the man came back with an old blanket. The same blanket that Yuki and I used for our picnic a while back. That's when I realized how far we ventured out into the woods. "Hm…" I focused on the blanket in his pale hands. He eventually shook off the excess dirt and debris and laid it down.

"Guessing where I got this since you assumed Yuki brought it back home after your_… picnic together_…" he rolled his eyes, reading my obvious expression.

"How did you know… that we had…?" I trailed off, mystified. "But, but…"

"I was there." he confessed smiling, "I was there the whole time watching you guys. Why do you think he wanted to leave all the sudden?" he chuckled, "He was smart to leave when he did. I was in my beast form…"

Then I remembered, Yuki did seem distracted towards the end of our picnic. _"Yuki are you okay?"_ All he did was blink at me.

"_Yeah I'm okay. You're right it's getting late… we should go." _And his face was so serious after that. _"I'll bring back everything later."_

I wondered how weird it was that he wanted to leave everything there and just go. He refused my help and everything. He seemed so concerned with making sure I was at home. I had never put that much thought into that night, however it made sense now.

Kyo patted the spot by him, "Sit." he demanded.

I mindless plopped beside him silently.

"Tohru… I'm sorry." he sighed, "I am stupid. I don't know why I push you away. I guess when you are resented by everyone, you have no choice but to put up defense walls. I have been like that all my life, Tohru. You know that."

"I do." I nodded.

"Yet you still try and shape me for the better." Kyo shivered at the thought, crossing his slender arms, "But I'm not cut out for the greater good. If I was, I wouldn't have this curse on me…"

"I think the same thing sometimes. I wonder, why the heck am I with this guy. I mean did I ever love Yuki? Or was I just trying to shape myself to fit his criteria. Then I think… I'm not cut out for marrying this man. If I was, the feelings would be all there. Everything will feel right." I explained. "BUT the truth is, we are cut out for anything that we put our mind to. The only thing that stops us, IS us…"

"True but…"

"I know you hate yourself. You say you're not worth the effort because everyone doesn't want to waste their time on you. But you can't feed yourself that crap. You say you're not cut out for the greater good but it is_ you_ who is stopping Kyo from being good. You don't have to live like this if you don't want to… you have self-control…" I smiled, "After all… many times you could have killed me. Each time you resisted it." He would take a drastic action such as that just so that I could be more comfortable around him. If he could do that, then he wasn't all bloodlust. That gave me one more vital reason that he _was_ good. No dream of mine could contradict that.

"Yeah you're right… I guess." Kyo raised a brow, pondering something else. "And all these years, you could have married that stupid rat but you didn't because?"

"Because of you…" I looked down as I said that. I didn't want to see his expression. His eyes were so penetrating. It was be very hard to get out anything else. This was hard enough.

"Me? What the fuck did I do?" he blinked.

"Well you showed up out of the blue. Before you came back, you were just a memory. That '_one cousin of Yuki's that I used to know_'."

"Gee… thanks." Kyo scowled.

"It's true and do you want the truth or not?" I pouted at the pale man, who shrugged at the simple question.

"Go on…" he sighed.

"…But you were always thought that stayed in the back of my mind. Every blue moon I'd wonder, if he's doing okay? Does he have a good head on his shoulders?" I explained, "Lately though, after Shigure announced that you were coming back to see us, I'd been thinking more of you. I had been wondering what really happened to you— wondering why I only had teen memories of your face." I laughed as he just listened, "I felt dumb. It's like I never knew you—"

"Hm." He sighed as a rampage of thoughts crowded him.

"And to answer your question, Kyo, I don't know how you changed the future. Yuki and I were a done deal… how could someone like you change my feelings— my fate…"

"I was gone for three years Tohru. That's all." he assured me, "I didn't do anything. If all I ever was, was just a memory then I know I didn't do anything to change your mind. If your heart was in it, you would be at that hospital right now."

Then I sat there trying to understand what he said… but I was pretty sure that he was the one that changed my way of thinking…

"_Hn, who cares what he thinks…"_

"_I do…"_

"_I know you do… you're a loyal girlfriend to him. But… that's life right? All girls gotta be loyal to their boyfriends…" _That made me think. Ever since Yuki asked me to marry him, I have been feeling nothing but pressure. And then I thought I wasn't cut out for Yuki's advantage. I must be happy to keep my Yuki happy. Kyo instilled that thought but… It was me who turned down that marriage. I was cut out for marrying Yuki Sohma. I just didn't want to. My heart was with Kyo now…

Speaking of the man he laid down with his hands resting behind his head. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "There's a lot of things I could have done to prevent this. Honestly that cell sounds better than this…"

"Kyo… how did you lose your soul?" I wouldn't know. I didn't even know one could lose their soul. I was absolutely clueless.

The man turned to me and smiled. "Damn Tohru, you would want to know, huh?"

I laid down as well, my head almost touching his as we stared into the blue paradise above. "I told you, I wanted to know everything about you."

"I know you did…" he snickered uncomfortably, "But uh… your guess is as good as mine on this one, Tohru. Sorry." He chuckled again.

"You mean," I lifted my head enough to look over see his embarrassed expression, "You don't know how you lost your soul? It just happened?" this was very hard to comprehend at the least. "But there had to be something that triggered it…"

Kyo shrugged curiously, "Kinda wish I knew what that something was…" he sighed, moving his head closer to mine. "I started noticing I was different when we went on the field trip the end of junior year— you remember?"

I laid back down and tried to reminisce. Junior year… hm. Then it struck me, "AHA! When we went out to the old red barn out in the country?"

"Yeah." He answered, "I remembered getting sick."

"Oh yeah and the teacher sent you home after you threw up. I checked your temperature that night and it was 115 degrees." Which could kill any human. Hatori hadn't seen anything like it, but even he knew _that _was only the beginning. I should have seen the signs too. Kyo didn't eat a lot after that, even his last months of living with us. Thinking on it now, the signs were so easy to notice. They practically stuck out at me.

"Yup. I knew then something was wrong. But living with you guys would only speed up the process of my curse. Which was why I was at stage two within a few months. Usually, the process takes about a few years."

To my dismay, I couldn't remember anything else. I was… _blank_. I couldn't swallow that feeling. My mind wouldn't let me. It was as if I had been asleep all this time, and finally waking up randomly. "My last question ever…"

He turned smiled. "Okay. Shoot."

"Okay, are staying with us for good… or only to visit…?"

"Seriously?" Kyo leaned back, frowning, "You're asking _that_?" he sighed.

"I guess so." I muttered.

The man proceeded to answer my question, "My plan was to visit." he replied, "In fact I was planning to leave a weeks ago." he hesitated as my face filled up with disappointment. "But… crap happened. Yuki is in the hospital and now I have to take care of ya…"

"It would be nice for you to stay a bit longer. Forever would be nice." I lightly pleaded. "You've been gone for so long.

Then he exhaled again, "I would but… I have my own place to worry about, ya know?"

"Your… own place?" I questioned him, quickly.

"Um yeah… I have my own _place_." Kyo raised a brow. "Is that shocking to you or something?"

"Well you did catch me off guard with that one…" I admitted. I never put much thought to where he lived before he came to stay with us. I supposed he could have lived in a dorm or an apartment. Strangely, I always pictured him living out in the middle of the woods somewhere, perhaps in a hut or tent. I could be so ignorant sometimes.

"I have to be living somewhere if I was going to school. Come on think, Tohru." he told me, shaking his head at my obliviousness. "I may had been poor at the time, but I was never a homeless guy…"

"Right. I mean…" I paused, "…Wait, what?"

He almost smiled. "Tohru…"

Kyo's shadow suddenly blocked me thinking any further thoughts. His body was cautiously leaning over mine, not touching but very still. Abruptly his cold lips invaded mine, inducing me to tremble. I hadn't expected him to kiss me again. I wondered why. Nevertheless, he continued, gently caressing my brunette strands back. My hands rise up and rest on his chest, a secured barrier so he wouldn't spontaneously fall on me.

He kissed me so passionately as if he had been holding in all that desire for the right time— the right place. Here we were on forest soil making out. This… all _this _was a bit too courageous for me, yet I didn't care for the moment. I wanted to distribute my love to him through this kiss. Kyo pulls back, a smile of covetousness crosses his face. I wonder what on earth he could be thinking and then, he finally he chuckles.

"Why are you blushing…" the man proceeds to laugh again. "Give me a break, Tohru. Do I entice you that much…?"

Quite precipitously, I could feel myself blushing even more, the heat rising to my hairline in blatant embarrassment. "I… I don't know…"

Kyo sat up. "I was too bold. Sorry." he apologized. "I forget how innocent you are…" He stared down at my nerve-racking form. "Mentally and _physically_…" he spoke imperiously.

"Don't apologize for that." I flushed again realizing what he meant," It's nothing… really." I lied. When _really_, he had my delicate heart racing at the speed of light. My heart could have busted any second but the bridge of my rib cage kept it from doing so. So then it seems I was lucky to be alive. Dying by Kyo's beast was the least of my worries now. It was dying by the man's irrefutable passionate touch I had to worry about.

"We'll go tomorrow." He confirmed with a smile.

I cleared my throat, pulling my mind back together. "Huh? Where…"

"To my place." He replied, "I could use a road trip." His eyes locked on mine for moment, wondering if he would find answers there. "What do ya say? Eh?" I was amazed at his eccentric demeanor. He was so calm and laid back. It was a complete contrast from earlier.

"Sure." I leered. "I'd love to."

"Alright." He nodded, helping me up. "Tomorrow then…"

"Is this…" I paused, "Erm… a date?"

"Do you… want this to be a date…?" He asked me rather teasingly.

"I had never been on one." Yuki never really look me out. Which I was quite okay with, but now that I had the opportunity, I might as well go through with it.

"You serious? Yuki never…" he trailed, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, what the hell have you two been doing for the past two years? Playing grandma, grandpa…"

I laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you to my place." He guaranteed me, "I'll make you a really nice home cooked meal. Aright?"

"Okay." I shook my head in disbelief. I realized more and more that this rather simple curse… twisted into something much greaterthan I was accustomed to. I may have delved into the pain of not knowing, but Kyo delved into pain of self-loathing of his own being and the pain of keeping something very important from the one he cared deeply for.

"Come on… we better get back…" he took my hand and held it sensibly in his own, gleaming down me with a beaming gallant posture. "Shigure probably thinks I've murdered you."

It was easy to see— my heart was oddly captivated by the cursed cat…

* * *

><p>A lot of recapping like I said. Long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!<p> 


	18. Notes

Dear readers,

Thanks for all the lovely reviews but... I'm very sorry to announce that I won't be finishing a few of my stories, Beyond the Curse, and Penniless Love. I have lost the motivation to finish these and they have been sitting ducks for almost a year. Please don't kill me! If I ever do start them again, I will repost.

I feel like I have gone out of character with Beyond the curse and maybe it's not interesting anymore. I do not know.

I'll probably come out with new fruit basket fics or just find the will to do these again.

Again thanks for all the reviews and please don't kill me. appreciate every one of you all. Which is why I'm hopping to come out with something in this next year.

Love you guys, Madeleine


End file.
